Croisements
by Kaleiya
Summary: Divers mini crossover avec Tales of Vesperia. Fluri Month 2016 à partir du 11.
1. 1 : Final Fantasy V

Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia et Final Fantasy V ne sont pas à moi

Titre : Croisements

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta : Eliandre

Genre : drabble, humour, crossover

Rating : K

Note : Divers crossover avec TOV. Ici, c'est un croisement avec Final Fantasy V et, plus particulièrement, une scène concernant Faris que l'on peut voir à Tule si l'on a la bonne idée de passer par la taverne avant d'avancer dans l'aventure…

* * *

Ils avaient obtenu un bateau – d'une façon un peu inattendue - et étaient fraîchement arrivés à Tule, première étape avant le temple de l'air, quand les pirates se mirent à foncer à la taverne de la ville, leur capitaine suivant calmement derrière. Flynn n'appréciait pas vraiment le personnage, n'ayant pas bien digéré d'avoir passé la nuit attaché dans la cale du navire, mais reconnaissait qu'il aurait très bien pu les tuer s'il l'avait désiré. Estellise y était très certainement pour quelque chose mais la jeune femme ne savait pas ce qui avait pu faire changer d'avis Yuri bien que Raven ait soupçonné qu'il ait eu en tête de se servir d'elle comme otage.

Après avoir pris quelques renseignements sur la localisation du temple où se trouvait le cristal du vent, ils se rendirent à la taverne où ils purent constater que les pirates avaient pillé toutes les réserves d'alcool à eux seuls. Leur capitaine n'étant pas en vue, ils apprirent par l'un des matelots qu'il était dans une des chambres à l'étage en train de dormir…

« On devrait peut-être attendre qu'il soit réveillé… » fit Estellise en triturant nerveusement ses doigts. « Après tout, c'est lui qui possède le navire. »

« Et c'est aussi lui qui a insisté pour nous accompagner. » rappela Flynn tout en frappant à la porte de la chambre occupée par Yuri. « N'oubliez pas que nous sommes pressés. »

« Il a pas tort. » souligna Raven. « Il est plus que temps de réveiller la marmotte ! »

S'étant porté volontaire et n'ayant eu aucune réponse, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds entra dans la pièce, éclairée par la lumière du jour qui passait à travers la fenêtre. Il n'eut pas de difficulté à trouver le jeune capitaine des pirates : celui-ci était étendu sur le lit, les draps blanc le couvrant jusqu'au milieu du torse qui, lui, était caché sous une chemise sombre dont les deux boutons du hauts étaient ouverts.

Flynn s'approcha pour le réveiller mais il se stoppa, ses yeux azur ne pouvant s'empêcher de détailler ce visage aux traits fins et à la peau claire qui était encadré par de longues mèches de cheveux sombres, éparpillées sur le matelas et sur les épaules de Yuri, certaines d'entre elles étant d'ailleurs piégées sous son bras gauche qui était plié près de sa tête. La respiration calme du dormeur passait à travers ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, complétant ce tableau plein de sensualité auquel son cœur fut charmé, battant fortement dans sa poitrine.

Quand Yuri émit un léger gémissement dans son sommeil, il sortit précipitamment de la chambre, le visage complètement rouge, ce qui intrigua fortement les deux autres.

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu tires une tronche pareille ? » demanda Raven en haussant les sourcils, intrigué.

« Euh… Ce n'est rien… » bredouilla Flynn qui avait du mal à se remettre de cette magnifique vision. « J'ai… juste dû imaginer des choses… »

« Comment ça gamin ? Fais-voir… »

Le plus âgé rentra dans la chambre tandis que le jeune homme essayait encore de comprendre comment il avait pu trouver Yuri aussi… attirant. Pas que le pirate était laid – il reconnaissait même volontiers qu'il était doté d'un certain charisme – mais il ne s'était pas attendu à éprouver une telle attraction pour un homme et, qui plus est, le trouver bien plus séduisant que la princesse Estellise.

Tout à coup, Raven sortit précipitamment de la pièce et avait l'air émerveillé, comme s'il avait vu la plus belle chose existant au monde – Flynn comprenait très bien ce sentiment tandis que la jeune femme était un peu perdue.

« Nom de… » commença le plus âgé avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. « Quelle créature exquise… C'est à en oublier comment respirer tellement… »

« Mais que se passe-t-il au juste ? » les questionna Estelle en les regardant tour à tour. « Vous êtes devenus rouges ! »

Ils n'eurent pas vraiment l'occasion de lui expliquer –aurait-elle seulement compris leur dilemme – car des sons provenant de la chambre se firent entendre puis Yuri en sortit en remettant sa longue chevelure en place, venant visiblement de se réveiller, avant de les regarder d'un air curieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda-t-il avant de se rapprocher d'eux en n'obtenant qu'un haussement d'épaules de la part de la jeune femme. « Hé oh ! La terre à Flinnie et au vieux ! »

Il accompagna son exclamation d'un claquement de doigts qui les fit immédiatement atterrir, leur faisant oublier la vision enchanteresse à laquelle ils avaient assisté à peine deux minutes plus tôt. Face à ça, le capitaine des pirates soupira et retourna dans sa chambre.

« Je vous retrouve à l'entrée de la ville dans une dizaine de minutes. » déclara-t-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

NB : Cette scène peut aussi avoir lieu après être allé au temple du vent. En tout cas, j'avais bien ris en la voyant dans le jeu, surtout qu'à l'époque, je ne savais pas le petit secret de Faris…

Auteur vs persos :

Orieul : T'as pas eu peur là…

Kaleiya : Yuri était le seul qui convenait pour Faris, faisant que pour Bartz, il ne restait que Flynn.

Belphégor : On s'occupera de ton enterrement.

Kaleiya : Merci…


	2. 2 : La princesse et la grenouille

Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia et l'histoire de la princesse et de la grenouille ne sont pas à moi

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta : Eliandre

Genre : Parodie, Drabble, crossover

Rating : K

Note : A force de regarder Once Upon a Time et de parler contes de fées avec Eliandre, le cerveau a fini par disjoncter… Texte publié d'abord sur Tumblr.

* * *

**La princesse et la grenouille**

Il était une fois un prince fauché mais beau parleur qui se cherchait une belle fiancée avec une immense fortune. S'attirant malencontreusement les foudres d'une jeune sorcière au sale caractère, celle-ci le changea en grenouille pour l'avoir dérangée lors d'une de ses expériences. Se souvenant des vieilles histoires qu'il avait entendu durant son enfance, il partit en quête d'une princesse, belle de préférence, qui le libèrerait de ce sortilège en l'embrassant malgré sa verte apparence.

C'est ainsi qu'il arriva devant un immense manoir où était organisé une grande fête pour l'anniversaire de la princesse de ce royaume qui lui était inconnu. Il sauta jusqu'à un balcon contre lequel s'était accoudé une magnifique jeune femme dont la chevelure bleutée était coiffée en un élégant chignon, portant une longue robe argentée brillant au clair de lune ainsi qu'une tiare en diamants sur la tête.

Tombant immédiatement sous le charme, il s'empressa de l'aborder :

"Bonsoir très chère demoiselle. Votre beauté sans pareille toucha mon cœur de plein fouet quand il vous vit, le faisant chavirer dans un océan d'amour infini."

Se demandant un instant qui pouvait bien lui parler, elle baissa les yeux et remarqua cette grenouille à ses côtés.

"Serais-je en train de rêver ou bien aurais-je entendu cette grenouille me parler ?"

"Mais vous ne rêvez point belle princesse !"

Intriguée et à la fois amusée, elle eut un léger sourire.

"Et que me vaut donc la visite d'un batracien visiblement enchanté ?"

"Très chère… Je suis malheureusement victime d'un terrible sortilège qui m'a réduit sous la forme de cet animal. J'étais auparavant un prince vivant dans un magnifique palais mais ma route croisa celle d'une terrible sorcière qui, jalouse de tout ce que je possédai, me changea en grenouille, espérant ainsi répugner toute femme qui aurait pu chercher à me libérer."

"Mais c'est horrible ! Et que puis-je donc faire pour vous aider ?"

"C'est très simple très chère amie : il vous suffit de m'embrasser pour que je redevienne le bel homme que j'étais et, en récompense, je vous épouserai et toutes mes richesses seront les votre."

"Très bien…"

Le prince grenouille, enchanté par cette réponse, ferma les yeux dans l'attente du baiser de cette superbe princesse… avant de les rouvrir en constatant qu'il ne venait toujours pas.

"Mais que vous arrive-t-il très chère ? Embrassez-moi !"

"C'est que je n'ai rien qui me garantie que votre histoire soit vraie. Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un abominable sorcier qui cherche à me jeter un sort ?"

"Je vous jure sur mon honneur que je ne suis pas ce genre de personnage ! Embrassez-moi !"

Au lieu de recevoir le baiser tant espéré, notre prince grenouille se retrouva, d'une pichenette de sa dulcinée, envoyé dans un verre de vin et effraya plusieurs personnes de la réception, ce qui fit beaucoup rire la jeune femme.

Moralité : Si Raven s'était fait changer en grenouille par Rita, il n'était pas prêt de retrouver son apparence humaine, surtout en baratinant Judith qui n'était même pas une princesse. Il lui aurait fallu Estelle pour redevenir humain mais là, pas certain que Rita aurait été d'accord…

* * *

Auteur vs Persos :

Sheen : C'est donc là que ce texte a atterri…

Kaleiya : C'était prévu autrement au départ mais vu sa longueur, autant le mettre dans Croisements.

Asahi : Et ça t'évite de t'éparpiller encore plus…

Kaleiya : … Aussi.


	3. 3 : Final Fantasy V (2)

Note : Encore FF V mais vu que j'y joue actuellement, c'est assez peu étonnant. Quand je suis arrivée de nouveau à cette scène, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer un certain duo à la place des gardes de la citadelle de Bal…

* * *

Après être revenu du Val des dragons, le groupe ne prit pas le temps de se reposer à Quelbe, n'ayant guère le temps de s'accorder ce luxe. Ils étaient partis en quête de l'herbe aux dragons, seul remède permettant de soigner les blessures de ces créatures, et avaient ainsi découvert la raison de leur disparition dans le monde de Raven : cette plante était devenue un monstre redoutable qui avait, de par les multiples ossements qu'ils avaient pu voir, dû occire bon nombre de ces majestueuses créatures.

A présent arrivés devant les portes de la Citadelle de Bal dont leur aîné était le seigneur, il ne leur restait qu'à les franchir afin de rejoindre Patty et ainsi soigner le dragon de la jeune fille…

« Ouvrez les portes ! » ordonna Raven aux gardes de la porte.

Sauf qu'avant de partir pour le Val des dragons, le seigneur de Bal leur avait ordonné de n'ouvrir à personne suite aux nombreux assauts des monstres qu'il y avait à ce moment-là et qu'il avait quelque peu oublié à qui il avait confié cette tache…

« Bien essayé Monsieur le monstre mais vous ne nous aurez point ! » s'exclama un des gardes, un certain Adeccor.

« Nous ne sommes pas nés de la dernière pluie ! » ajouta le second, un dénommé Boccos.

A la suite à ces réponses, Raven afficha une mine dépitée face à cet excès de zèle – ou d'idiotie suivant le point de vue – qui aurait grandement fait rire Yuri si Flynn ne lui avait pas marché sur le pied afin qu'il se taise.

« Comment faire pour entrer à présent ? » demanda candidement Estellise.

« On passe au plan B ! » s'exclama le plus âgé après avoir poussé un soupir d'exaspération.

Il se dirigea vers les douves et sauta dedans, faisant que les trois autres constatèrent ainsi que le niveau de l'eau n'était pas aussi haut qu'il y paraissait, Raven n'étant immergé que jusqu'à la taille. Yuri l'imita et attrapa Estellise dans ses bras quand elle fit de même afin d'amortir sa chute. Flynn, un peu hésitant à l'idée de plonger dans cette eau, les rejoignit. Ils suivirent ensuite le plus âgé jusqu'à un passage secret qui menait à un bassin à l'intérieur de la Citadelle – le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds avait dû subir quelques moqueries du pirate sur son attitude de tout à l'heure.

C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent, trempés, devant les deux gardes qui constatèrent vite leur méprise…

« Seigneur Raven ! » s'exclama Adeccor avec étonnement. « Nous ne savions pas que c'était vous… »

« La prochaine fois, nous ouvrirons la porte pour être certains de ne pas nous tromper ! » ajouta Boccos face à un Raven qui se massait les tempes.

« De vrais nigauds ces deu- AIE ! » commença Yuri à voix basse avant de se prendre un violent coup de coude de la part de Flynn. « Quoi encore ? »

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? » demanda celui au regard azur avec un ton sévère.

« Moi au moins je n'essaie pas de me sauver quand il faut voyager à dos de dragon. »

« J'ai VRAIMENT le vertige ! Je dois te le dire comment à la fin ? »

« Calmez-vous ! » les coupa brusquement Estellise avant de se diriger vers le château. « Il faut vite rejoindre Patty si l'on veut sauver le dragon. »

Ils se toisèrent du regard encore quelques secondes avant d'emboîter le pas à leurs compagnons, se souvenant que leur combat primait sur les rivalités qu'ils avaient entre eux.

* * *

NB : Bien que Yuri ait le rôle de Faris, je garde son caractère et sa relation amitié/rivalité avec Flynn mais pour ceux qui connaissent le jeu, il est évident que j'ai gardé les liens de parentés entre les personnages. La scène ici n'est pas celle d'origine dans son intégralité. Seul le début est à peu près conforme.


	4. 4 : Ranma (un demi)

Vedriti (Slovene) : to take shelter from the rain and wait for it to finish so you can go on your way

Discaimer : Tales of Vesperia ne m'appartient pas tout comme Ranma ½ (bien que je n'utilise que peu de choses dans ce dernier)

Titre : Jour et nuit

Rating : K +

Mots : 1353

Genre : UA et croosover (humour bien caché tant qu'on y est)

Note : Suite d'un petit texte débile publié sur tumblr il y a un moment. Participait au Fluri week 2015.

* * *

Au départ, l'idée d'aller s'entraîner dans les montagnes était excellente. Personne pour les déranger, pas de téléphone qui sonne, pas de stress… Ils étaient totalement coupés du monde et n'avaient aucun élément qui risquait de perturber leur entraînement.

Par contre, le choix de ces sources… sur le papier, le lieu était parfait ! Mais dans les faits, un petit détail non négligeable sur la particularité de cet endroit… dont il avait vite fait les frais en tombant tous les deux dans les eaux magiques de l'une d'elles.

« La pluie n'a pas l'air de vouloir se stopper. » constata Flynn en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cabane où ils s'étaient abrités.

S'il avait eu le temps de rentrer à l'intérieur avant que la douche froide ne se mette subitement à tomber, Yuri n'avait pas eu autant de chance et, en plus de s'être fait trempé de la tête aux pieds – ses longs cheveux noirs étaient encore gorgés d'eau –, la malédiction dont il était victime s'était activée et le jeune homme s'était donc changé en une jeune femme… qui était actuellement entièrement nue le temps que ses vêtements soient secs tandis qu'elle essorait soigneusement sa chevelure sombre.

« C'est dommage que nous n'ayons pas de quoi faire un feu ici. » fit Yuri en se recoiffant à l'arrache. « Je rêve d'un bain chaud ou d'une grosse couverture… »

« Il faudra attendre que ça se calme. » répliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en gardant obstinément ses yeux tournés vers l'extérieur. « Je doute qu'on retrouve le chemin vers le village avec toute cette pluie. »

Sans avertissement, Flynn vit son ami le rejoindre d'un coup, fixant la météo humide en faisant une moue tout se penchant légèrement en avant, mettant en valeur une partie de son anatomie actuelle que celui au regard azur aurait souhaité ne pas voir d'aussi prêt… Ce dernier quitta immédiatement la place qu'il occupait pour échapper à cette vue qui le gênait fortement.

« Va falloir que tu t'y fasses tu sais. » lui lança son meilleur ami avec un sourire en coin. « Y a pas de remède connu à cette malédiction. »

« Il y a surement une source qui en annule les effets ! » s'exclama-t-il en gardant ses yeux tournés vers le mur. « En cherchant bien… »

« Nos vacances se terminent dans deux jours donc sauf miracle ou coup de génie, c'est mal barré. Faut que tu vives avec ! »

« Moi je ne suis pas comme toi à… à… »

« Un problème Flinnie ? »

Flynn sursauta en sentant le souffle de Yuri contre son oreille, réalisant qu'il avait baissé sa garde et laissé « l'ennemi » entrer sur son territoire. Il s'écarta donc vite du danger mais fut immédiatement suivi – ce qui n'était pas difficile vu la taille de la cabane – et à nouveau nez à nez avec ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir.

« Yuri, laisse-moi tranquille ! » s'exclama-t-il avec force, ce qui ne sembla pas émouvoir son interlocuteur.

« Je m'ennuie et tu es ma seule distraction. »

Sur cette phrase, il recula d'un dernier pas… et eut le malheur de trébucher, ouvrant la porte de la cabane. Il tomba à l'extérieur, dans le sol boueux et sous la pluie glacée, déclenchant ainsi une transformation dont il se serait volontiers passé.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, la météo ne se décidait toujours pas à se calmer et ils commençaient tous les deux à avoir froid : l'un grelotait car il n'avait plus rien pour le couvrir et l'autre car il avait, pendant tout ce temps, conservé des vêtements mouillés sur le dos.

« Tu vas attraper la mort. » dit Yuri en frottant énergiquement ses mains contre ses bras.

« La faute à qui au juste ? » répliqua Flynn sur un ton acide.

« Tu es tombé tout seul. »

« Parce que tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire que ton intéressant. »

« C'est surtout que tu as clairement un problème avec la nudité. »

« Absolument pas ! »

« Donc tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à aller dans un camp de nudistes un jour ? »

Il marqua un temps avant de répondre, se souvenant que Yuri était tout à fait capable de s'exécuter. Il décida finalement de ne rien dire et l'ignora superbement… jusqu'au moment où ce dernier se colla fortement à lui. Il s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique acide quand il le vit trembler puis, se souvenant tout à coup qu'il n'avait pas très chaud lui aussi, laissa passer la chose sans un mot et tous deux attendirent ainsi, dans le silence, que la météo soit plus clémente.

C'est après plus de deux bonnes heures de patience que le ciel se dégagea enfin, les nuages emmenant la pluie avec eux. Yuri s'était rhabillé – Flynn ne s'en était pas plaint, bien au contraire – et ils avaient rapidement reprit la route du retour, le crépuscule étant très proche…

« Tu comptes faire comment donc ? » demanda subitement celui aux longs cheveux sombres, rompant le long mutisme qu'ils avaient entretenu jusqu'à cet instant.

« Déménager peut-être. » répondit-il, ayant eu largement le temps d'y réfléchir durant tout le temps où ils étaient dans la cabane. « Si on ne veut pas finir en bêtes de foires, il va bien falloir en arriver là le temps de trouver un remède. »

« J'ai bien entendu un « on » dans ta phrase ? Qui te dit que ça ne me conviendrait pas de rester ainsi ? »

« Je t'imagine surtout mal enfermé dans une cage et à recevoir de l'eau à différentes températures sans prévenir pour amuser les curieux. Je n'ai jamais douté du fait que tu parviendrais très bien à te faire à cette situation et à en tirer profit de manière plus ou bien louable… »

A cette remarque, Yuri fit une moue boudeuse.

« J'ai passé l'âge d'aller épier le vestiaire des filles tu sais Flinnie… » marmonna-t-il tandis que le village était en vue.

« Ce n'est pas à cela que je pensais… » répliqua Flynn en jetant un regard d'avertissement à son meilleur ami.

De retour au village, ils allèrent vite à l'auberge où ils séjournaient et furent surpris de voir une jeune femme à la chevelure bleutée qui avait une pancarte entre les mains portant leurs noms.

« Vous devez être les nouveaux. » dit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux. « Je m'appelle Judith et je suis votre nouveau guide à partir de maintenant. »

Ils échangèrent un regard intrigué, tous deux se souvenant très bien que leurs vacances se terminaient dans deux jours et qu'ils avaient déjà eu quelqu'un pour les escorter jusqu'aux fameuses sources qui étaient l'origine de leurs malheurs.

« Je m'occupe de ceux qui ont été maudits comme vous. » expliqua-t-elle en voyant leurs airs perplexes. « Il y a un village qui a été construit et où vous pouvez venir vous installer en toute discrétion. Une maison vous est déjà réservée. »

« Plutôt rapide par ici… » lâcha Yuri, impressionné.

« C'est un peu soudain… » compléta Flynn. « Il nous faut du temps pour organiser nos départs… »

« Pas de problème ! » s'exclama Judith en lui tendant une carte de visite. « Dès que vous aurez prit votre décision et réglé vos affaires en cours, passez-moi un coup de fil. »

… Puis elle s'en alla sans un mot, les laissant littéralement en plan et avec une solution potentielle à leur souci majeur…

« On fait quoi ? » demanda celui aux cheveux longs avec un air interrogateur.

« Honnêtement… Je n'en ai aucune idée. » répondit-il, son cerveau encore en train d'étudier cette proposition assez intéressante.

« Bon ben en attendant, moi je vais prendre un bon bain chaud ! »

C'est sur cette phrase qu'ils retrouvèrent leur chambre… et que Flynn dû rappeler à Yuri que lui aussi avait besoin de l'eau chaude car il n'avait aucune envie de rester une fille toute la nuit.

* * *

Avais-je bien joué le jeu selon vous ? Je reconnais avoir écrit mieux mais je m'y suis mise un peu tard sur ce texte...


	5. 5 : White collar

Saudade (Portuguese) : the feeling of longing for something or someone that you love and which is lost

Titre : Liberté

Genre : Crossover, UA

Crossover : White Collar/Fbi duo très spécial

Mots : 838

Disclaimer : Encore une fois, rien n'est à moi.

Rating : K+

* * *

Yuri grognait intérieurement depuis sa sortie de prison mais il savait que s'il voulait sortir de là, le prix à payer était sa liberté… et ce fichu bracelet à sa cheville qui sonnait dès qu'il sortait de son périmètre – bon, il était correct et puis Raven lui avait raconté le cas d'un de leurs collègues qui n'avait pas eu tant de chance et qui devait jouer les équilibristes pour prendre une douche. Devenir consultant était sa meilleure option s'il voulait mettre la main sur celui qui avait probablement enlevé Judith… Même si c'était une grande fille, il avait su dès sa dernière visite que quelque chose clochait et sa disparition subite était suspecte.

Qui aurait cru qu'il serait à présent consultant pour le FBI et qu'il ferait équipe avec celui qui l'avait arrêté ?

« Je suis en train de me demander ce qui est pire : ta voiture ou le fourgon pour les planques ? » lança-t-il à l'agent assit à la place du conducteur qui, en même temps qu'il surveillait l'entrée de la maison de leur suspect dans une affaire d'escroquerie immobilière, mangeait un sandwich à l'odeur suspecte.

« Si tu n'es pas content, je peux toujours demander à te raccourcir un peu ta laisse. »

Bon, en même temps, Yuri savait qu'il aurait pu tomber sur pire. Flynn Scifo était loin d'être un sale type, bien au contraire. Ils s'entendaient relativement bien si on exceptait leurs différences de goûts culinaires et de loisirs – il en avait strictement rien à cirer du baseball donc il fut plus qu'heureux d'entendre la fin du match dans l'autoradio.

« Elle me tire déjà assez comme ça à mon goût… » marmonna le criminel en fronçant le nez face au parfum que cet en-cas dégageait. « Rappelle-moi combien de temps je dois bosser au bureau déjà ? »

« Trois ans, sept mois et dix jours approximativement. » répondit Flynn dont les yeux bleus restaient fixés sur cette porte. « A condition bien entendu que tu respectes la loi jusqu'à ce jour. »

Bon ben il n'était pas près de la revoir sa chère liberté…

« Je te rappelle juste que si tu t'enfuies, je me ferais un plaisir de revenir te chercher. » poursuivit l'agent du FBI en désignant la paire de menottes dans la poche de sa veste. « Ça ne ferait que la troisième fois… »

« Deuxième. » rectifia immédiatement Yuri. « Je t'ai laissé volontairement m'avoir la dernière fois. »

« Ça ne change rien au résultat : je t'ai passé les menottes deux fois et je suis prêt à recommencer encore s'il le faut. »

« Désolé chéri mais je ne suis pas persuadé que ta femme apprécierait que tu scelles à nouveau ton union avec moi. »

Un rire amusé s'échappa des lèvres de Flynn, ce dernier ayant visiblement saisi le sarcasme.

« Estellise ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur je pense. »

Cette fois, l'agent s'était tourné vers lui pour lui répondre, leur permettant d'échanger un sourire.

« Promets-moi que le jour où vous irez en vacances tous les deux, ce ne sera pas Sodia qui devra s'occuper de moi. » lança-t-il avant de faire une grimace. « Elle n'a aucun sens de l'humour. »

« C'est la meilleur de mon équipe et je lui fais entièrement confiance. » répliqua Flynn avec sérieux en regardant de nouveau la porte de la maison de leur suspect. « Et pour le moment, je n'ai pas le temps de prendre des vacances. »

« Vu comme tu te tues à la tâche, ça ne m'étonnes pas ! »

Ils échangèrent un rire avant de se concentrer sur leur objectif : résoudre cette affaire en coinçant le pourri de l'histoire – dans le cas présent, Yuri était d'accord vu que le type aimait voler des personnes déjà dans le besoin mais dans d'autres enquêtes, il trouvait un peu dommage de voir de tels talents de faussaires sous les verrous… jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que ça lui faisait moins de concurrence pour lui et le vieux.

Ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau sur sa liberté perdue et il songea à ces voyages qu'il ne pourrait plus faire… Il aurait bien fait un tour à Paris cet été…

« Il sort enfin. »

Le voleur sortit de sa torpeur pour constater que leur suspect quittait effectivement son domicile avec une mallette qui lui était étrangement familière…

« Ce ne serait pas celle d'un type qu'on a interrogé ce matin ? » demanda-t-il en désignant ce que leur cible avait en main.

« Elle y ressemble fortement. » approuva Flynn en mettant le contact quand il vit leur homme monter en voiture. « On va le suivre et voir où il nous mène. »

« On pourrait aussi rentrer chez lui et… »

« Quand on aura un mandat, ce qui n'est pas le cas. »

Plus libre d'aller où il veut quand il le veut… Pareil pour ses actes. Ô chère et regrettée liberté, comme elle lui manquait en cet instant…

* * *

L'idée m'est venue la veille où il fallait le poster... Un moment que j'avais pas écrit un texte (certes court) aussi vite...


	6. 6 : Western

Gigil : the urge to pinch or squeeze something that is unbearably cute.

Titre : Il était une fois dans l'ouest

Mots : 1514

Genre : Romance, Humour, Western

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Tales of Vesperia ne sont pas à moi.

Rating : T

Note : Petit rappel à quelqu'un d'une discussion très intéressante qu'on a eue il y a quelques temps…

* * *

Il faisait chaud ce jour-là à Zaphias, ville qui avait bien prospéré grâce aux filons d'or découverts il y a une vingtaine d'années et dont la population était légèrement redescendue lors de ces trois dernières après la découverte de gisements plus importants du côté de Dhangrest. L'endroit restait un passage très fréquenté et ceux ayant fait fortune grâce au métal jaune s'y étaient définitivement établis. Il y faisait relativement bon vivre mais, comme beaucoup de villes de l'ouest lointain, elle n'était pas épargnée par les hors-la-loi. Il suffisait de passer devant le saloon ou le bureau du shérif pour voir les différents avis de recherche avec les visages des différents bandits, le montant de la récompense et s'ils étaient demandés mort ou vif.

Cependant, il y avait une des affiches qui avait tendance à revenir régulièrement et ce uniquement dans cette ville… Un voyou local qui était la cause de quelques cheveux blancs prématurés pour le shérif Leblanc, de nuits agitées pour deux de ses adjoints, Adeccor et Boccos… Ainsi que de la majorité des crises de colère du plus jeune représentant de la loi – c'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait accroché un panneau avec le nom de ce fameux criminel au dessus de la cellule de gauche car au final, il y dormait au moins une vingtaine de jours par mois.

Aujourd'hui, le dit-criminel était bien parti pour y retourner…

« Ralenti Flynn ! J'ai mal aux pieds ! »

« Tu n'avais qu'à y réfléchir avant de choisir ce déguisement Yuri. »

Flynn Scifo, jeune adjoint du shérif Leblanc, avait, encore une fois, réussi à attraper le criminel Yuri Lowell en un temps record. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en partie cachés sous le Stetson blanc qu'il portait sur la tête mais l'étoile en or épinglée sur sa chemise bleu ciel était parfaitement visible, signe qu'il était là pour faire appliquer la loi.

« Si j'avais su plus tôt que je gagnerai en une heure l'équivalent d'une journée de travail, j'aurais testé ça plus tôt. »

« Je m'assurerai personnellement à ce que tu ne mettes plus un pied au saloon vu qu'à chaque fois, tu provoques une bagarre… »

« Hey ! Mais c'est l'autre ivrogne qui a commencé en me pinçant les fesses ! »

Le jeune adjoint du shérif se stoppa brusquement à cette phrase et se tourna vers son captif qu'il tenait par le bras et dont il avait solidement ligoté les poignets avec une corde. Il admit intérieurement qu'il était tenté de faire la même chose au jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs mais très certainement pas en public.

Yuri avait quand même fait fort en se faisant passer pour une des filles du saloon avec cette robe rouge – dont la jupe s'arrêtait au milieu des cuisses sur le devant et au niveau des chevilles sur l'arrière – ainsi que le corset noir et les bas en dentelle qu'il portait avec mais il regrettait visiblement d'avoir dû mettre des chaussures à talons et, surtout, d'avoir dansé avec pour donner le change face aux clients ainsi qu'à Adeccor et Boccos lorsqu'ils étaient venus prendre un verre – et dire que son ami d'enfance s'en était sorti avec un éventail pour cacher son visage et ses cheveux attachés en une haute queue de cheval…

« J'ajoute donc incitation à la débauche à la longue liste de tes méfaits. » fit le blond en tournant de nouveau son regard azur vers le bureau du shérif. « Chance pour toi que la propriétaire de ces vêtements ne veuille pas porter plainte pour vol. »

« Etant donné que je les aient payés, c'est plutôt logique. » répliqua le brun en faisant une grimace. « Et puis je n'ai tenté de séduire personne donc, techniquement, je suis innocent ! »

« Tu conteste les faits en plus alors qu'il y a eu des témoins ? Refus d'obtempérer donc… »

« Je me défends contre des accusations totalement injustifiées ! Et puis la moitié de tes « témoins » était ivre au moment des faits. »

« Et outrage à un représentant de la loi. Le châtiment sera donc exemplaire. »

Alors que Yuri s'apprêtait à répliquer, il fut subitement coupé dans son élan quand Flynn l'attrapa par la taille et se mit à le porter sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patates. Passé les cinq secondes de choc, il commença à se débattre dans le but d'avoir à nouveau les deux pieds au sol mais fut brusquement stoppé quand une fessée claqua de façon sonore sur son postérieur, lui arrachant un petit gémissement de douleur et faisant rosir ses joues.

« Flynn… » grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

« Tu veux que je recommence ? » demanda l'adjoint du shérif, prêt à renouveler son geste.

« … Non, ça ira. »

Cette réponse fit sourire le jeune représentant de la loi qui reprit sa route vers le bureau du shérif avec sa prise du jour – qui était aussi sa proie régulière – tandis que celle-ci jetait un regard noir à tous ceux qui riait à ses dépens suite à l'agression – totalement injustifiée selon lui – qu'avait subie la partie postérieure de sa personne.

C'est une fois arrivé à destination que le délinquant put enfin avoir à nouveau ses deux pieds au sol avant d'être assis sur le bureau occupé par le jeune adjoint. Il tendit ses poignets liés en soupirant d'agacement mais, au lieu de voir ses liens être ôtés, ses jambes furent écartés de force et il se retrouva allongé sur le meuble de bois, celui aux cheveux blonds positionné entre ses cuisses en train de soulever la jupe de sa robe avec un intérêt non feint.

« Jusqu'aux sous-vêtements… » constata Flynn en passant sa main sur la partie des cuisses qui n'était pas couverte par les bas. « Et tu t'étonnes que certains aient voulu profiter des charmes la mignonne petite nouvelle du saloon ? »

« Alors comme ça je suis « mignonne » ainsi ? » demanda Yuri avec ironie. « Dommage mais seul un client très… privilégié a le droit de jouir pleinement de mes services et il a eu un peu de retard je dois dire. »

« Il a probablement été victime d'un contretemps fâcheux. Je suis persuadé qu'il est plus que frustré de ne pas avoir été à l'heure à son rendez-vous… »

« Viens-là mon mignon ! »

L'adjoint ôta rapidement son chapeau de sa main libre, ce qui permit à son compagnon, s'étant remis en position assise, de passer ses bras plus facilement autour de sa nuque puis d'écraser violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser fougueux tout en nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille pour le serrer encore plus contre lui. Une main passa dans ses longs cheveux noirs, les libérant du ruban rouge qui les maintenaient jusqu'ici, puis se perdit avec ardeur entre les mèches sombres. Le contact fut rompu à peine une seconde avant de reprendre de plus belle, leurs corps se pressant mutuellement l'un contre l'autre.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Flynn passa une main sous les cuisses de Yuri et le souleva du bureau pour le poser au sol une fois qu'il l'eut lâché. Ce dernier tendit à nouveau ses poignets liés vers lui avec un sourire coquin aux lèvres… qui se mua en grimace quand il vit la lueur sadique au fond des yeux bleus de son compagnon.

« Pour avoir déclenché une bagarre au saloon, tu resteras en cellule jusqu'à ce soir. » déclara l'adjoint du shérif avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. « Bien entendu, tu garderas ces vêtements jusqu'à ta libération.

« … Espèce de salaud… » grogna le criminel en jetant un regard noir à son compagnon. « Les charmes de la mignonne te sont définitivement refusés… »

« Ton séjour sera prolongé pour outrage à un représentant de l'ordre si tu persiste dans cette voie. »

« Leblanc va forcément me faire sortir demain matin… »

« Ça dépend… Une clé est relativement facile à égarer tu sais… »

Pendant un très court instant, Yuri se dit que Flynn n'oserait pas aller jusque-là mais il repensa au coup de la fessée ainsi qu'aux précédentes fois où son compagnon l'avait capturé et se dit qu'en fait, il en était parfaitement capable et qu'il n'en éprouverait probablement aucun remord.

« La mignonne est de nouveau disposée à satisfaire son client privilégié… » capitula celui aux cheveux longs en faisant la moue, peu satisfait d'avoir perdu.

« Parfait ! » fit le représentant de la loi en déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de se pencher vers l'oreille de celui-ci. « J'ai plus que hâte de te serrer toute la nuit entre mes bras et d'entendre ta délicieuse voix résonner dans la pièce, mignonette… »

Après un dernier baiser, Yuri consentit à rejoindre sa cellule, se préparant mentalement à subir les moqueries de Leblanc et des deux nigauds en attendant patiemment que le soleil se couche et que Flynn vienne le transférer dans une prison bien plus douce et chaleureuse…

* * *

Conclusion : Faites gaffe quand vous me parlez car on ne sait jamais si certaines de vos idioties vont réapparaitre ou non dans mes textes...


	7. 7 : Crimson Spell

Queesting (Dutch) : when youinvite someone into your bed for some pillow talk

Genre : Crossover, Romance, AU

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient …. Et je me demande encore comment j'ai pu avoir cette idée…

Note : J'en ai fais des choses douteuses mais là… Penser carrément à Crimson Spell…

Mots : 1034

Titre : Possessif

Rating : T

* * *

Après ce dur combat et cette expérience littéralement traumatisante qu'il avait vécu, le prince Flynn avait trouvé légitime de coller un coup de poing à Yuri – quand le sorcier et ami qui vous accompagne depuis le début de votre périple s'empale sur votre propre épée sous vos propres yeux et que, quand vous vous réveillez de ce cauchemar, celui-ci fasse comme si de rien n'était en ajoutant que vous aviez eu raison de le tuer alors que, intérieurement, vous étiez totalement fou de chagrin, il y avait de quoi être en colère. Certes, il était content de le revoir dans son état normal mais tout de même…

Il a aussi été face à un choc en voyant son reflet : des marques noires étaient présentes sur ses tempes, ses cheveux étaient plus longs qu'auparavant et ses mains étaient pourvues de griffes… Il comprit à cet instant que c'était ce à quoi il ressemblait quand le démon qui l'habitait prenait le dessus sur lui. Il ressentait aussi un fort désir de luxure… comme si la bête en lui voulait absolument satisfaire un fort appétit charnel et se plonger dans des délices érotiques.

A cet instant, Yuri vint pour s'excuser de son attitude… et ça a rapidement dérapé au point que cette discussion s'achève dans la chambre de ce dernier via des exercices physiques assez intenses et dont il a fait pour la première fois l'expérience – ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai vu que le démon qui l'habite était apparemment un grand amateur de la chose… mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que Flynn avait ressenti un certain embarras à un moment.

La nuit était bien avancée et le prince n'arrivait décidément pas à trouver le sommeil…

« Un problème ? » lui demanda le sorcier en se redressant sur un coude.

« Je me demandais juste si j'allais être libre un jour… » répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où était posée Deim Nomos, l'épée qui l'avait maudit et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir manier.

« Ca prendra du temps… J'aurais eu assez de pouvoirs pour ça, je t'aurais déjà guéri. »

« Même avec ce que tu m'as prit quand je n'en étais pas conscient ? »

Yuri soupira d'agacement avant de se rallonger.

« J'ai profité de l'occasion et je sais que je n'aurais pas dû le faire sans ton consentement ! » s'exclama-t-il sur un ton irrité. « Mais je n'aurais pas fait ça, tu serais devenu hors de contrôle ! »

« C'est vrai… » admit le prince un peu difficilement. « Sauf que j'aurais préféré que tu sois franc avec moi au lieu de me cacher quelque chose comme ça. »

« Oh ? Donc tu aurais voulu que je te dises au p'tit déj' à quel point ton cher démon me suppliait de venir prendre soin de lui chaque nuit et que c'était parfois limite s'il ne tentait pas de m'arracher mes fringues parce qu'il avait des périodes de manque ? »

« … Je t'aurais probablement frappé, effectivement… »

« Et je ne mentais pas quand je te disais que je t'aimais tu sais… »

Là, il sentait parfaitement les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, comme cette fois où il avait regardé les lèvres du sorcier avec tant de désir durant son sommeil ou quand ce dernier lui avait volé un baiser juste après qu'ils aient combattus une horde de monstres attaquant un village.

A cet instant, Yuri vint se coller contre lui, passa un bras autour de sa taille pour approfondir ce contact.

« Flynn… » commença ce dernier en plongeant ses yeux gris dans son regard azur. « Je comprendrai parfaitement que tu ne m'aimes pas mais laisse-moi rester à tes côtés, au moins jusqu'à ce que je tienne la promesse que je t'ai faite. »

« Alors ne me force plus jamais à de telles extrémités. » déclara le prince avec fermeté. « Si je venais à revoir de nouveau ton corps sans vie, je crois bien que j'en mourrai… »

La surprise fut aisée à lire sur le visage de celui qui avait d'abord été son compagnon de voyage, puis son ami avant de devenir son amant. Il combla rapidement la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres, lui offrant ainsi un baiser emplit de toute la passion qu'il avait à son égard et auquel il répondit de la même façon.

« Plus de mensonges donc. » fit le sorcier avec un sourire en coin une fois qu'ils eurent rompu leur contact. « Donc si je dois te dire la vérité, faut-il que je te demande ce qu'il s'est réellement passé avec cette plante ? »

Flynn sentit immédiatement le rouge lui monter aux joues à ce souvenir des plus humiliants. En même temps, qui aurait qu'un végétal aussi tordu – et très certainement pervers – pouvait exister dans la nature ?

« J-je ne s-sais pas de q-quoi tu veux p-parler ! » bafouilla-t-il en repensant involontairement aux évènements.

« Ah ? » fit Yuri en haussant un sourcil. « Il m'a pourtant semblé qu'avait que tu ne casses cette statuette, elle allait parler du fait que tu as beaucoup apprécié ce que… »

« J'ai aimé ça, d'accord ! Sauf que je ne me souviens pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite… »

« Ton démon l'a très certainement tué… Ça me fait d'ailleurs penser que j'ai encore l'aphrodisiaque que j'ai fabriqué avec ce monstre… »

En prononçant cette dernière phrase, Flynn vit comme un mélange de sadisme et d'envie dans le regard de son amant. Ça ne présageait rien de bon… et il se demandait d'ailleurs si son compagnon n'avait justement pas utilisé cette plante comme ingrédient par vengeance ou jalousie car, pour avoir passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, c'était quelque chose dont il était parfaitement capable…

« De toute façon, je me suis assuré que plus rien ni personne ne poserait ses sales pattes sur toi. » poursuivit le magicien.

« Comment ça ? » demanda le prince, intrigué.

« J'ai mis un sceau pour m'assurer que personne d'autre ne passera après moi. »

… Jaloux et possessif donc… Dans le fond, ça ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça…


	8. 8 : Pirates des Caraïbes

Viraag (Hindi) : the emotional pain of being separated from a loved one

Titre : Alliance

Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia et Pirates des Caraïbes ne sont pas à moi

Genre : AU, crossover

Rating : K+

Mots : 834

* * *

Et dire qu'il venait de sauver une pauvre jeune femme de l'infâme emprise de son corset… Alors qu'elle venait de tomber à l'eau, il n'avait pas hésité à plonger pour la repêcher avant qu'elle ne se noie et lui avait ensuite arraché cet horrible vêtement qui l'empêchait de respirer.

Des remerciements pour son geste héroïque totalement désintéressé ? Absolument aucun.

L'un des soldats a vu sa marque sur son bras indiquant qu'il était un pirate et n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à vouloir le jeter dans une cellule ! Quelle ingratitude ! Et le pire, c'est que la clé, il l'avait juste sous le nez mais… il semblerait que le chien borgne au pelage bleu et blanc n'était pas très disposé à la lui donner alors qu'il la désire ardemment ! C'était la seule chose qui lui permettrait de retrouver sa chère et douce liberté qui lui manquait tant… et ainsi de partir en quête de son cher navire qui lui avait été dérobé.

Tout à coup, l'animal s'en alla avec son passeport pour sortir d'ici, laissant sa place au forgeron qui l'avait combattu, un certain Flynn de ce qu'il avait pu entendre.

« Toujours ici à ce que je vois. » constata le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en croisant les bras contre son torse.

« C'est pas passé loin pourtant mais semblerait que ce n'était pas mon jour de chance… »

En lançant cette réplique, Yuri Lowell désigna la cellule d'à côté dont le mur comportait un trou béant fait par l'un des canons de l'Atherum, au moment où le navire a attaqué le port en compagnie de son équipage maudit. Il avait d'ailleurs eu une petite visite de celui qui en était à présent le capitaine…

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais un pirate. » reprit Flynn en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bien observé ! » fit-i avec sarcasme. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as mit sur la voie ? Le tatouage sur le bras, les soldats qui me courraient après ou bien le fait que je sois coincé ici car la clé vient de s'en aller ? »

« J'ai besoin de ton aide… pour retrouver l'Atherum. »

Vu la grimace que faisait le jeune forgeron, cette demande ne lui plaisait pas et il n'avait probablement pas d'autres choix. Pourquoi donc ? Il venait de piquer sa curiosité… mais rien ne l'empêchait de le faire mariner un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ? » questionna nonchalamment Yuri, ses yeux gris observant attentivement le langage corporel de son interlocuteur. « Car à moins que tu ne veuilles te lancer dans la piraterie, je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi tu voudrais trouver un navire maudit… »

« Ils ont enlevés Lady Estellise. » répondit gravement Flynn en détournant légèrement le regard.

Ah… La fille du gouverneur. Celle qui avait faillit se faire tuer par son corset. C'était donc pour ça qu'il était venu : il désirait la libérer et pour ça, il avait choisi de s'adresser à un pirate – pas illogique en même temps et aussi un sacré coup de chance vu qu'il était déjà allé à Zaude, ce qui facilitait pas mal de choses…

Mais risquer sa vie comme ça… En même temps, il trouvait curieux que son ex-second ait agit ainsi car ce n'était pas franchement son style. Il l'aurait plutôt jetée par-dessus bord ou laissée dans une chaloupe. Pas net ça…

« T'avais donc une copine Blondie ! » lança Yuri en se rallongeant au sol. « Si tu tiens tant à la sauver, vas-y donc jouer les preux chevaliers ! »

« Hey ! Je t'ai demandé de m'aider ! » répliqua Flynn, n'ayant visiblement pas apprécié son attitude. « Elle est en danger et personne ne sait où se trouve l'Atherum ! Si tu le sais, je te libère. »

« Et comment ? Je te rappelle que la clé s'est barrée en courant. »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. »

Son intérêt fut de nouveau piqué et il se redressa pour voir que le jeune forgeron était en train de déplacer un banc de bois.

« Si j'utilise ceci comme levier, la grille devrait se soulever. » expliqua son interlocuteur en plaçant l'objet en question de la façon voulue.

« Rappelle-moi ton nom au juste… »

« Flynn Scifo. »

Oh oh ! Ca pour une surprise… Il lui semblait bien que ce type lui rappelait quelqu'un. Yuri sourit intérieurement tout en pensant que le vieux allait faire une attaque en voyant ce qu'il ramenait avec lui à Danhgrest.

« Alors dépêche-toi de me faire sortir d'ici qu'on se mettre au travail ! »

Finalement, il avait trouvé bien mieux que cette clé et, avec de la chance, il pourrait trouver la fille et ainsi satisfaire le désir de celui qui risquait d'être un sacré gros atout dans sa manche pour récupérer son cher navire…

L'Atherum allait bientôt retrouver son capitaine et ce dernier était très impatient d'en tenir de nouveau le gouvernail.


	9. 9 : Raiponce

Cafuné : the act of tenderly running one's fingers through someone's hair

Titre : La nouvelle Raiponce…

Genre : Humour, Parodie (Romance en cherchant bien peut-être…)

Rating : T

Mots : 1474

Note : Rendons à César ce qui est à César vu que l'idée de ce crossover me vient d'Eliandre qui, quand je lui ai raconté mon idée de base, a tout de suite proposé cette amélioration.

* * *

Il était une fois dans un lointain royaume, une haute tour de pierre qui n'avait pour seule entrée qu'une large fenêtre à son sommet. Comment y pénétrer ? La rumeur racontait qu'une princesse à la voix angélique y vivait et que, si on l'appelait par son nom, elle lâchait sa longue chevelure douce et soyeuse, permettant ainsi à quiconque le désirait de venir la rejoindre… à condition de ne pas craindre la sorcière qui la gardait férocement.

Cette dernière, à ce que l'on disait, était jalouse de la beauté de la belle et, alors que celle-ci n'avait qu'une douzaine d'années, l'avait kidnappée puis l'avait enfermée tout en haut de cette tour où elle cacherait de nombreux trésors. Elle lui aurait ensuite jeté un sort qui serait la cause de l'incroyable longueur de sa chevelure et qui les rendraient insensibles à n'importe quelle paire de ciseaux, faisant qu'il lui était impossible de les couper.

Voilà donc l'histoire qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici…

Sauf qu'actuellement, vu sa situation, il avait vite pu constater quelques incohérences dans les différentes versions du récit qu'il avait pu entendre, l'une d'elle étant de taille : ce n'était pas une princesse mais un prince qui était coincé là-haut ! Mine de rien, ça change pas mal de choses et ça explique qu'il soit toujours ici si tous ceux qui sont venus avant lui pensaient trouver une jolie demoiselle en détresse.

Ils ont dû être aussi bien reçus que lui en toute logique…

Dans les autres erreurs qu'il avait pu constater, l'une d'elle était la sorcière et le kidnapping car, apparemment, le prince était en fait dans cette tour pour se cacher car il n'arrivait pas à assumer ce qui lui était arrivé : une magicienne du palais avait apparemment fabriqué une lotion pour favoriser la pousse des cheveux qui était extrêmement efficace et elle ne l'avait pas très bien rangée, si bien qu'elle s'est mystérieusement retrouvée dans les affaires du prince et qu'un serviteur a cru que la fiole contenait une huile pour entretenir la chevelure de son maître…

Malheureusement, la partie sur l'impossibilité de couper cette incroyable longueur capillaire était vraie et le jeune noble commençait à désespérer de pouvoir sortir un jour d'ici…

Après, en toute honnêteté, Yuri Lowell, jeune voleur de la région, était peut-être le seul qui s'était pointé ici pour le trésor et non pour se taper la prétendue princesse qui vivait dans cette tour. D'ailleurs, il commençait à se demander si cette histoire n'avait pas pour origine les cheveux blonds du prince qui, au soleil, brillaient avec un éclat si intense que la confusion avec ce précieux métal était possible.

Par contre, il aurait dû tenir sa langue quand il a précisé la raison de sa venue car, manifestement, Flynn Scifo, prince malchanceux de cette histoire, n'appréciait pas beaucoup les criminels vu qu'après l'avoir assommé, il s'était servi de ses longs cheveux d'or pour le ligoter à une chaise…

Ça devait maintenant faire une heure qu'il essayait de libérer sa main gauche tout en écoutant d'une oreille les malheurs de son geôlier…

« Donc en définitive, mes chers parents espéraient qu'avec cette histoire de sorcière, quelqu'un viendrait ici avec une solution pour me débarrasser de ça. » fit Flynn en désignant l'incroyable longueur de cheveux blonds qu'il possédait. « Sauf que jusqu'à maintenant, tous ceux qui ont défilé ici espéraient passer du bon temps avec une princesse et éventuellement être entretenus jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours… »

« Ben en même temps, sauver une princesse du danger veut souvent dire qu'elle doit écarter les cuisses après… » répliqua Yuri du tac au tac. « Il aurait mieux valut raconter un récit plus proche de la vérité pour attirer les aventurières… ce qui n'aurait peut-être pas changé les motivations finales. »

« J'avais suggéré cette idée mais la magicienne responsable de ce désastre a menacé de faire exploser le château si on révélait qu'elle était fautive. Je peux attester qu'elle a toutes les capacités pour le faire.»

« C'est chiant ça… Et elle n'a pas essayé de résoudre le problème ? »

« Si les conseillers de mon père lui en avait laissé le temps avant de l'exiler loin du royaume, peut-être qu'elle aurait pu le faire… »

En sentant ses liens se resserrer puis le regard bleu méfiant sur lui, Yuri comprit qu'il n'était pas prêt de sortir d'ici. La poisse…

-§-

Quitte à être captif d'un prince qui avait eu un sacré coup de malchance, autant se rendre utile s'était-il dit… Surtout qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix vu qu'à chaque fois qu'il tentait de faire une sieste, il recevait un coup sur la tête.

Par contre, Yuri s'estima heureux de ne pas être dans le même cas que Flynn car déjà qu'il arrivait limite à entretenir ses long cheveux noirs, il imaginait aisément la galère que c'était quand il y avait facilement une vingtaine de mètres de longueur impossible à couper… Dans un sens, c'était dommage car ils étaient beaux et doux au toucher mais le côté totalement encombrant prenait vite le dessus sur les quelques qualités de cette chevelure d'or.

Au bout de deux mois de captivité, il eu le temps de mieux faire connaissance avec le prince… et de chasser cinq coureurs de jupons qui espéraient trouver un très bon parti à épouser – au départ, il les avaient laissé venir pour s'amuser un peu mais l'un d'eux l'ayant pris pour une servante, il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de les frapper.

« Bon, si je résume, on a essayé les ciseaux, la scie, la hache, le couteau, le rasoir, la faux, l'épée et pleins d'autres trucs coupants qu'on a réussi à trouver. » déclara Yuri sur un ton blasé. « Au final, aucune lame n'a survécu à ta tignasse Flynn… Et le pire, c'est qu'ils ont l'air plus épais qu'avant.»

« J'avais remarqué, merci… » grogna le concerné en chassant une mèche qui le gênait. « Il y a bien quelque chose que nous n'avons pas essayé, non ? »

« Ben… A part les brûler… »

« … On fait un essai juste sur une mèche dans ce cas… »

Honnêtement, aucun des deux n'était très confiant dans cette idée vu les résultats obtenus précédemment mais le prince reconnaissait que le voleur était le seul qui avait fait l'effort d'essayer de l'aider à se sortir de cette sale situation. Ils tentèrent donc l'expérience avec une flamme de bougie et un seau à proximité au cas où… pour constater que le feu ne faisait que les chauffer, rien d'autre.

C'est sur ce nouvel échec qu'ils s'en allèrent dormir… après avoir chassé un abruti qui chantait faux en bas de la tour tout en jouant très mal de son instrument – les souffrances de la guitare furent vite abrégées quand elle fut confisquée à son propriétaire une fois qu'il eut quelques dents en moins suite à une droite bien placée.

Le lendemain matin, Yuri se réveilla plus tôt qu'à son habitude, se demandant pourquoi il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir dormi sur de la paille… quand il s'aperçut que la longue chevelure d'or avait entièrement roussie ! Il en prit une mèche entre ses doigts et constata qu'en plus d'être devenue rêche au toucher, elle était aussi très fragile, se cassant net alors qu'il la frottait contre son index et son majeur.

Il entendit bouger puis vit Flynn se lever en sursaut, ayant visiblement lui-même remarqué ce phénomène. Ils échangèrent un bref regard puis, d'un coup, le voleur se rua sur le prince et l'aida à se frotter vigoureusement la tête, détachant ainsi toutes les longues mèches roussies qui, séparées des fils d'or, se désagrégèrent au point de devenir poussière.

Il passa une dernière fois ses longs doigts fins dans ces courts cheveux blonds en bataille, les ébouriffants encore plus au passage tout en savourant ce contact et la vision du jeune homme aux yeux azur avec une coiffure qui lui correspondait bien mieux.

« T'étais clairement pas fait pour les porter aussi longs. » fit Yuri avec ironie.

« J'avoue. » répliqua Flynn avec un sourire amusé avant d'attraper une mèche noire entre ses doigts. « Je te laisse volontiers ce privilège. »

Ils échangèrent un léger rire avant, par la suite, de se poser deux questions très importantes.

La première d'entre elle fut quelle était la cause exacte de la libération du prince de cette incroyable masse capillaire ? Etait-ce la flamme de la bougie ou bien les effets de la lotion avait-ils finalement prit fin ? C'était une réponse qu'ils ne sauraient peut-être jamais… et dont ils se fichaient un peu.

Par contre, concernant la deuxième question, ils voulaient VRAIMENT connaître sa solution actuellement…

Comment sortir de cette fichue tour quand la seule ouverture est une fenêtre à son sommet et l'unique moyen d'en descendre littéralement parti en poussière ?


	10. 10 : Dragon Age Inquisition

Crossover : Dragon Age Inquisition x Tales of Vesperia

Note : Ayant abusé des fics sur Dragon Age, j'ai fini par tenter d'imaginer ce que donnerait un crossover entre ce jeu et Tales of Vesperia. Voilà donc ce qui en résulte… Par contre, je précise que je n'ai pas terminé la quête principale sur Dragon Age Inquisition (faute à ma tendance au levelling perpétuel et à un inventaire que je ne pense jamais à vider à fond… le bon côté est que je peux espérer tuer les dragons)

Note 2 : Y a un lexique à la fin, essentiellement pour Eliandre à la base afin qu'elle comprenne un peu mieux l'univers.

* * *

Le chaos régnait à Thédas depuis le début de la guerre entre les templiers et les mages rebelles puis l'explosion du Conclave qui causa la mort de dizaines d'innocents, y compris de la Divine Justinia, sainte parmi les saintes. Seulement, suite à ce dernier évènement, la pire des choses se produisit : une énorme faille de l'Immatériel était grande ouverte dans le ciel, à proximité de Darse, et des démons en sortaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'agrandissait.

Face à toute cette anarchie et après la découverte de maître Lavellan, apparemment unique survivant de cet évènement tragique, la chercheuse Sodia O'Daly proclama l'Inquisition, s'attirant les foudres des quelques représentants de la Chantrie présents. Afin d'être aidée dans cette grande entreprise qui était de rétablir l'ordre en Thédas et de fermer cette immense faille, elle nomma trois conseillers pour l'Inquisition : le maître espion Raven, la diplomate Estellise Sidos Heurassein qui fut recommandée par ce dernier, et enfin, pour la partie militaire, le Templier Flynn Scifo, un des rares qui ne participait pas à cette guerre insensée avec les mages, très probablement suite aux évènements tragiques de Kirkwall dont il fut l'un des témoins.

Avec maître Lavellan et quelques combattants ayant rejoint l'Inquisition – l'elfe des bas-cloîtres Judith, la mage apostate Rita Mordio, le garde des ombres Duke Pantarei et le mage de cercle Witcher –, la chercheuse O'Daly avait ainsi pu offrir son aide à ceux qui en avaient besoin et fermer les différentes failles de l'Immatériel qui apparaissaient aussi bien à Férelden qu'à Orlaïs. Cependant, un choix devait être effectué afin de faire taire ce conflit qui prenait les vies de nombreux innocents : s'allier avec les mages ou avec les Templiers.

Lors d'un passage à Golefalois, l'élu d'Andrasté – surnom gagné par maître Lavellan quand le peuple de Thédas apprit qu'il était capable de refermer ces failles – découvrit la réelle situation des mages rebelles : le magister Alexei Dinoai, un mage du redoutable empire de Tevinter ayant rejoint les cultistes Venatori, avait pris le contrôle des mages, supplantant la grande enchanteresse Khroma, celle qui avait convaincu ses pairs de se révolter contre leur condition au sein des Cercles. L'Inquisition tenta de négocier avec lui mais sans succès. La discussion fut brusquement rompue quand son fils fut victime d'un malaise… et où ce dernier remit discrètement un message à l'élu d'Andrasté lui donnant rendez-vous ailleurs.

Accompagné de la chercheuse, du garde des Ombres et de la mage apostate, maître Lavellan se rendit à l'endroit désigné et tous furent surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec une faille de l'Immatériel et Yuri Lowell, un mage Altus tévintide qui essayait tant bien que mal de combattre les démons qui en sortaient. Une fois la faille fermée, il leur dévoila que si Alexei avait réussi à prendre le contrôle des mages rebelles, c'était parce qu'il s'était servi de la magie temporelle pour supplanter Khroma.

Au centre de commandement à Darse, le commandant Scifo, en tant que Templier, avait montré son désaccord concernant ce choix d'alliance avec les mages… puis il se retrouva face à face avec le jeune mage de Tevinter qui ne se gêna pas pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Au grand dam de Flynn, l'élu d'Andrasté prit le parti des mages et, après l'arrestation d'Alexei, les mages rebelles rejoignirent l'Inquisition… ainsi que Yuri Lowell.

Aujourd'hui, les troupes de l'Inquisition s'entraînaient en vue d'êtres prêtes pour aller enfin fermer cette immense faille près de Darse. Après avoir été informé de l'avancement des réquisitions en cours, le commandant Flynn Scifo surveillait ses hommes, majoritairement des volontaires qui n'étaient pas habitués à tenir une arme contrairement à la poignée de Templiers qui leur enseignait l'art du combat.

Des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention du côté du lac gelé où il remarqua la présence de trois soldats et de Yuri Lowell. Il se rapprocha et, de par les postures de chacun, il ne lui fut pas difficile de comprendre que le tévintide n'était pas accepté par tous et qu'il subissait les conséquences de la haine qu'éprouvait le peuple de Férelden envers l'empire de Tévinter ainsi que celle que beaucoup éprouvaient déjà envers les mages.

« Un tévintide n'a rien à faire ici ! » hurla l'un des soldats en pointant son épée en direction du mage. « Vous et votre magie du sang… »

« Oh mais tue-moi si ça t'amuse tant ! » répliqua Yuri avec un sourire forcé aux lèvres tout en préparant une boule de feu dans sa main gauche. « Ou bien si tu es assez courageux pour cela. »

« Saleté de Magister de… »

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

La question de Flynn stoppa toute action et ses hommes baissèrent leurs armes tandis que le mage dissipa son sort… en tentant de dissimuler son bras droit aux yeux du commandant. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'avait-il pas son bâton avec lui ?

« Que faisiez-vous au juste messieurs ? » demanda de nouveau le Templier en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il… Il nous a attaqués commandant ! » répondit un des soldats, peu confiant. « On l'a surpris en train de rôder et il nous a jeté un sort ! »

« C'est étrange car je ne vois pas de bâton et, de ce que j'ai cru entendre, la situation était inverse… »

Sans surprise, les trois hommes déglutirent, ayant apparemment compris que leur mensonge n'était pas passé. Après un regard réprobateur et un rappel concernant leur alliance avec les mages, Flynn leur ordonna de partir. Quand Yuri passa à côté de lui, le Templier lui attrapa le bras droit, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur qui confirma ses doutes : le mage était blessé et avait essayé de le lui cacher.

« Fasta vass ! » jura le tévintide en tevene avant de s'extirper de la prise du chevalier. « Ca va pas la tête ? Tu sais que ça fait un mal de chien ? »

« C'est eux qui t'ont blessé ? » questionna Flynn en fixant le bras caché sous l'épais vêtement. « Si c'est le cas ils doivent… »

« Je suis tombé en voulant cueillir des elfidées pour Rita. Si tu vas un peu plus loin, tu devrais voir une longue trace dans la neige et mon bâton… ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste vu ce que j'ai entendu lors de ma chute. C'est après que je me sois relevé qu'ils me sont tombés dessus. »

A la vue de l'expression que Yuri avait sur le visage, il ne mentait pas. De plus, Flynn avait noté les quelques elfidées qui dépassaient de sa sacoche, ce qui confirmait la véracité de son témoignage. Vu où cette plante était capable de pousser et le climat dans l'empire de Tevinter, le jeune tévintide avait dû, sans s'en rendre compte, mettre le pied sur une couche de neige instable qui, en se détachant, l'avait emporté.

« Tu n'as pas d'autres blessures ? » demanda le commandant en essayant de voir s'il y avait quoique ce soit d'autre qui clochait.

« Heu… Juste que j'ai cru frôler l'hypothermie à un moment. » répondit Yuri, visiblement un peu surpris par cette attitude avant de se reprendre, affichant un léger sourire sarcastique. « Comment vous faites dans le sud avec toute cette neige ? C'est une galère pour se déplacer et je ne parle pas des températures qui sont si basses qu'il est impossible de dormir sans grelotter ! »

« On s'y fait et pour dormir, le secret quand on est frileux c'est d'avoir beaucoup de fourrures à portée de main. »

A partir de cet instant, la glace avait été brisée entre eux et, par la suite, il n'était pas rare, lorsque tous deux étaient libres, de les voir traîner ensemble à Darse – généralement, c'était parce que le mage avait réussi à convaincre le Templier qu'une pause lui ferait du bien.

Puis arriva le jour où il fallut refermer la faille qui terrorisait le peuple. Avec l'aide des mages, l'élu d'Andrasté avait obtenu le pouvoir nécessaire pour accomplir cette prouesse… mais si les réjouissances étaient de mise après cet exploit, elles furent malheureusement de courte durée car leur ennemi était venu les trouver, en colère de voir que la faille qu'il avait vraisemblablement ouverte lui-même n'était plus et, surtout, parce qu'on lui avait pris les mages qu'il convoitait… En conséquence, les Templiers rouges, des chevaliers sous l'influence du lyrium rouge, étaient à présent sous ses ordres.

Une fille étrange, Patty, était venue les avertir du danger mais elle n'avait pas pu empêcher les Templiers rouges de massacrer les volontaires présents devant les portes de Darse. Cependant, c'était indirectement grâce à elle qu'ils trouvèrent un moyen de fuir le village… avant que l'élu d'Andrasté, servant d'appât, n'ensevelisse Darse en provoquant une avalanche avec l'un des trébuchets. La chance voulut qu'il survive en ayant sauté in extremis dans une galerie qui le conduisit sur la route suivie par les survivants de l'attaque. Après de longues heures de marche dans la neige et face à un vent glacial, il les avait finalement rattrapés et, au moment où il s'écroula, le commandant Scifo le trouva et le ramena au campement pour qu'il soit examiné.

Cela devait faire une petite heure que Yuri observait du coin de l'œil Rita, installée près de maître Lavellan, qui travaillait avec acharnement sur ce qui ressemblait à un livre écrit par les elfes. Ne connaissant pas la langue de ce peuple, le tévintide ne pouvait pas l'aider dans sa tâche.

« Tu devrais rester sur tes gardes tu sais. » lui dit Sodia après avoir fini d'examiner son épée. « Beaucoup ont vu que des Venatori étaient présents dans le camp adverse et ils pourraient penser à nouveau que tu es un espion à leur solde. »

« C'est donc pour ça que j'ai droit en permanence à une chercheuse de vérité ou à un templier… » fit Yuri avec un ton légèrement exaspéré. « Si j'étais vraiment un cultiste Venatori, je serais déjà parti pour aller faire mes incantations macabres et sacrifier des esclaves pour pratiquer ma magie du sang. »

Les derniers mots s'étaient en partie étranglés dans la gorge du jeune Altus, très certainement à cause du très mauvais souvenir qui lui revenait en tête à chaque fois qu'il entendait parler de cette magie et de la raison pour laquelle il avait préféré suivre Alexei plutôt que rester dans le confort de l'empire Tevinter, une société où les mages étaient bien plus libres que dans le reste de Thédas.

« Souviens-toi que maître Lavellan et le commandant Scifo t'ont accordé toute leur confiance. » lui rappela la chercheuse en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Et je ne compte pas les trahir si c'est ce que tu sous-entends. » répliqua Yuri en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « J'ai rejoint l'Inquisition en espérant pouvoir vous aider et pour le moment, je perds du temps à lutter contre ceux qui me confondent avec l'ennemi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est me rendre utile. »

« … Si nous survivons au voyage, je m'assurerai que tous se souviennent que tu es des nôtres. En attendant, il nous faut espérer et prier pour que le Créateur nous guide… »

L'espoir… un sentiment tellement fragile qu'il peut se briser à tout instant… pour mieux renaître par la suite. Ce fut ainsi que le peuple de Darse, dans un chœur mélancolique, reprit confiance et, guidés par l'élu d'Andrasté ainsi que par l'apostate Rita Mordio, ils poursuivirent leur route au lever du jour. Toutes les pensées des survivants allaient vers le Créateur, chacun l'implorant intérieurement de mettre fin à leurs souffrances.

Leurs prières furent entendues quand, avec un étonnement non feint, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une forteresse elfe abandonnée dans les montagnes enneigées : Fort Céleste.

Ainsi, l'Inquisition retrouva une base… et surtout, à l'unanimité, maître Lavellan fut officiellement nommé Inquisiteur. La première décision prise fut de s'atteler à la rénovation de leurs nouveaux quartiers généraux, ce qui donnait du travail à quiconque était capable de tenir un marteau. Là où à Darse la place manquait pour loger tout le monde, Fort Céleste possédait l'espace nécessaire pour que chaque unité puisse évoluer sans marcher sur les pieds d'une autre. Raven et ses espions avaient déniché une volière parfaite pour leurs corbeaux, située juste au-dessus d'une bibliothèque remplie de divers ouvrages. Estellise trouva sa place près de la table de guerre, établissant son bureau dans une salle précédant celle du conseil et proche du grand hall, lui permettant ainsi d'être facilement présente auprès de l'Inquisiteur quand il le fallait bien qu'elle avait hâte que les travaux de rénovation s'achèvent, les courants d'air ne manquant pas. Quant à Flynn, souhaitant être près des remparts, il avait choisi une tour où installer à la fois son bureau et, juste au-dessus, ses appartements… si l'on exceptait le fait que le toit aurait eu besoin de quelques réparations, ce qui ne semblait nullement préoccuper le Templier.

Tous s'investissaient durement pour l'Inquisition, que ce soit à une petite ou à une grande échelle… et parfois en s'oubliant soi-même.

« Depuis combien de temps tu n'y as pas touché Flynn ? » avait demandé Sodia avec inquiétude au commandant et conseiller militaire de l'Inquisition.

« Je ne sais plus exactement… » répondit le templier en essayant d'empêcher sa main de trembler encore plus qu'elle ne le faisait actuellement. « Mais promets-moi que si un jour je venais à ne plus être apte à assumer mes fonctions, tu me laisseras partir. »

La chercheuse de vérité ne put retenir une grimace à cette demande. C'était elle qui avait recommandé Flynn à ce poste, vu son potentiel… et surtout cette volonté qu'il possédait. Sans cette force de caractère, jamais il n'aurait réussi à ne pas prendre de lyrium pendant autant de temps. Cependant, le lyrium restait une substance très addictive et si les mages ne souffraient pas d'en prendre quand cela leur était nécessaire, ce n'était pas la même chose pour les Templiers qui ressentaient tous les symptômes de manque : tremblements, douleurs, migraines, cauchemars… Cesser d'en prendre était donc une véritable épreuve, un parcours du combattant des plus ardus.

Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il allait réussir à s'en remettre…

Après plusieurs opérations menées en Orlaïs et en Férelden, l'influence de l'Inquisition allait en grandissant, lui permettant de localiser son ennemi et de découvrir diverses failles de l'Immatériel que l'Inquisiteur Lavellan put aller refermer, aider par ses plus proches amis. Les trajets se faisaient tantôt dans la chaleur de la Porte du Ponant, tantôt sous le couvert des hauts arbres des Tombes Emeraudes, etc. Il y avait tant à explorer pour s'assurer de la sécurité de Thédas…

Ce jour-là, alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans sa tour, Flynn sentit une présence familière dans son domaine et, au moment où il leva la tête, il entendit un léger bruit en haut, ce qui le fit sourire avec amusement. Faisant comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, il s'installa à son bureau et commença à lire les différents rapports qui l'attendaient.

Par deux fois, il avait été interrompu : la première fois par Sodia qui était venue voir que tout allait bien pour lui avant de se préparer à partir, la seconde fois par l'Inquisiteur Lavellan qui cherchait Yuri depuis un moment dans le but qu'il les accompagne à l'Emprise du Lion – n'ayant pu mettre la main sur le tévintide, ce fut Rita qui prit sa place et ce, de mauvaise grâce.

Lorsque le soleil commença à disparaître derrière les montagnes enneigées, le Templier demanda à l'un de ses hommes de lui amener de quoi se restaurer en précisant qu'il était affamé et qu'il avait encore beaucoup de travail à finir pour le lendemain. Une fois la collation arrivée, il attendit environ cinq minutes, le temps que l'odeur du poulet tout juste sorti du four embaume bien les lieux. En entendant du bruit à l'étage, Flynn ne fut absolument pas surpris de voir, quelques secondes après, Yuri descendre rapidement de l'échelle.

« Alors maintenant tu essaie d'éviter de partir en mission ? » demanda le commandant sur un ton taquin tout en lisant le dernier rapport qu'il avait reçu. « L'Inquisiteur ne va pas être content quand il sera de retour. »

« Je m'en fiche. » répondit le mage, emmitouflé dans une fourrure qu'il avait prise à l'étage. « Il est hors de question que j'aille encore me les geler à l'Emprise du Lion alors qu'il fait déjà très froid ici. »

De mémoire, cela devait être la quatrième fois que Yuri venait se cacher ici. Flynn n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, essentiellement parce que cela lui permettait de s'assurer que son ami se portait bien et qu'il n'était pas occupé à faire une farce à quelqu'un – généralement, les idées venaient de Judith mais elle parvenait toujours à convaincre le tévintide de l'aider, comme la fois où elle avait réussi l'exploit de teindre les cheveux de Duke d'un rouge vif dont ce dernier eut bien du mal à se débarrasser.

« Et pourquoi Sodia est venue te demander comment tu allais ? » questionna le jeune Altus avant de mordre avec appétit dans un morceau de poulet. « T'as fini par chopper un rhume avec les trous dans ta toiture ? »

Face à cette question, le Templier grinça légèrement des dents, ce qui, vu la réaction du mage, n'était pas passé inaperçu. Il pesa longuement le pour et le contre, remerciant intérieurement son ami de ne pas le presser de questions sur sa condition, et finit par décider qu'il serait mieux de lui avouer ce qu'il risquait fort de deviner par lui-même.

« J'ai cessé de prendre du lyrium et elle venait vérifier si je n'avais pas besoin de son aide pour atténuer les effets secondaires. » admit Flynn en se passant une main sur le visage. « Même si j'apprécie sa sollicitude à mon égard, je ne compte pas l'appeler à la moindre migraine. »

« Du peu que je sais, il est très difficile d'arrêter le lyrium. » déclara Yuri en fronçant les sourcils, pensif. « De mémoire, Alexei s'y était intéressé dans le but de raccourcir la durée des effets secondaires sur les mages. Si tu veux, je peux aller lui demander ses notes et les étudier avec un arcaniste. Peut-être qu'il avait découvert quelque chose qui peut servir. »

« Ça ira, je peux me débrouiller seul… »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser gérer cette saleté par toi-même Flynn. »

Le regard azur du commandant croisa celui gris et déterminé du mage.

« Depuis que j'ai rejoint l'Inquisition, tu m'as aidé quand j'en avais besoin. » poursuivit Yuri en posant brutalement ses mains à plat sur le bureau. « Il est donc hors de question que tu ne me laisse pas faire la même chose pour toi ! »

Le Templier s'apprêtait à répliquer mais une étincelle dans ces yeux anthracite le fit hésiter. Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son ami ?

« Très bien. » abdiqua Flynn, épuisé. « Mais j'accepte à condition que la moindre de tes découvertes puisse aussi aider les autres Templiers. Pas uniquement moi. »

« Entendu. »

Ce fut ainsi qu'une nouvelle routine s'installa entre eux : chaque soir, le mage venait examiner le Templier, vérifiant son état physique et mental. Dans le cas où le chevalier était en proie à une crise de paranoïa, le tévintide restait à ses côtés jusqu'au matin, faisant qu'il avait fini par faire la plupart de ses recherches depuis la chambre du commandant de l'Inquisition. Cela n'aurait pas fait jaser au sein de Fort Céleste si un deuxième lit avait été installé dans cette tour, ce qui fit courir le bruit que les deux hommes étaient amants. Si la rumeur faisait rougir le conseiller militaire, le mage était étrangement sur la défensive quand il l'entendait, comme s'il craignait quelque chose…

… et ce fut l'Inquisiteur qui en découvrit le premier la raison lors d'un rendez-vous à Golefalois auquel lui et le tévintide étaient conviés. Presque personne n'était au courant de cette entrevue à part les concernés car celui qu'ils étaient allés rencontrer souhaitait que cela reste discret.

Après qu'ils furent de retour à Fort Céleste, Yuri avait demandé à être seul un moment, ce qui avait inquiété maître Lavellan. Ce fut pour cette raison que, une fois la réunion avec ses proches conseillers terminée, il demanda à Flynn de venir le voir dans ses appartements puis il lui dévoila ce qui s'était produit à Golefalois.

Suite à cela, le Templier demanda si quelqu'un avait vu le mage tévintide quelque part. Rita et Raven lui confirmèrent qu'il n'était pas venu à la bibliothèque, Sodia ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu passer près du terrain d'entraînement et Judith confirma qu'il n'avait pas mis un pied à la taverne depuis son retour. Patty était la seule à l'avoir croisé dans les jardins et lui avait précisé que leur ami souffrait beaucoup intérieurement. Puis il alla voir Duke qui, comme à son habitude, était aux écuries…

« Il est en haut. » lui déclara calmement le Garde des Ombres avant qu'il ait pu lui demander quoique ce soit.

Flynn monta donc à l'étage et y trouva Yuri, assis dans un coin et qui avait un air misérable sur le visage. Le Templier ne put qu'en conclure que l'Inquisiteur avait raison d'être inquiet : le mage n'avait pas très bien encaissé le fait de revoir son père, l'homme qu'il avait fui car celui-ci, mécontent d'apprendre que son fils multipliait les aventures avec la gent masculine, avait voulu le faire rentrer de force dans le moule… en utilisant la magie du sang pour changer ce qu'il était. Le choix du jeune Altus était parfaitement compréhensible ainsi que la profondeur de la blessure qui lui avait été infligée le jour où il avait découvert tout cela.

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, Flynn s'installa à côté de son ami et il attendit de longues minutes avant que Yuri, d'une voix terne décide de vider son sac.

Le mage lui décrivit l'empire de Tevinter et son obsession à créer des mages parfaits. Les mariages d'amour n'existaient pas, en particulier chez les Altus. Ce n'était que des unions arrangées, une perpétuelle mascarade à laquelle les tévintides se prêtaient depuis bien longtemps et ce, même si cela ne leur convenait pas. Yuri, lui, avait essayé de cacher qu'il n'avait aucun attrait pour les femmes, acceptant les quelques propositions d'un soir qu'il pouvait trouver. La malchance avait voulu qu'un de ses partenaires d'une nuit soit marié et que sa femme soit jalouse. Quand le père du jeune Altus, le Magister Lowell, l'avait découvert, ils s'étaient disputés et, quelques jours plus tard, le jeune homme l'avait entendu parler de ce rituel sanglant destiné à rectifier l'erreur qu'il était. Il n'avait pas tardé à s'enfuir et il avait trouvé refuge auprès d'Alexei.

Yuri se tourna ensuite vers Flynn et lui dit qu'il était désolé d'avoir provoqué cette rumeur, ce que le Templier contra en déclarant qu'il n'avait pas à l'être et qu'à aucun moment il ne s'était senti honteux que l'on perçoive ainsi leur relation. Intrigué, le mage lui demanda d'être plus précis et, quand il vit l'hésitation du chevalier, il insista, ce qui provoqua un soupir d'appréhension chez son ami… avant que celui-ci ne pose sa main contre sa joue avec douceur et dépose un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ce contact laissa le mage particulièrement confus et, afin de lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, le Templier lui précisa qu'il pourrait le trouver sur les remparts.

A présent, cela devait faire une bonne heure que Flynn avait inspecté cette zone en long et en large. Son regard était fixé sur les montagnes enneigées quand il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit arriver Yuri, les bras croisés contre son torse et frottant ses mains contre ses épaules pour se réchauffer.

« Heu… » fit le tévintide, ses joues se colorant légèrement. « Je ne sais pas trop si… si c'est une bonne chose qu'on… »

« Vu comme cette rumeur amuse beaucoup tout Fort Céleste, je doute que la rendre vraie pose de souci à quiconque. » le coupa le Templier avec un léger sourire en coin. « Et s'il y en a à qui cela ne convient pas, tant pis pour eux. C'est à moi de choisir qui je veux fréquenter. »

« Donc… tu veux qu'on… »

Soudain, le mage fut secoué d'un rire nerveux. Flynn, perturbé par cette réaction, resta interloqué… jusqu'au moment où Yuri combla rapidement la distance entre eux et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

Ce changement officiel dans leur relation fut accueilli de façon positive par leurs proches, à commencer par Judith qui leur offrit une série d'ouvrages dont le contenu avait fait rougir le Templier jusqu'aux oreilles. Bien que le futur restait incertain à cause de la menace qu'ils avaient à affronter, ils pouvaient s'afficher librement dans Fort Céleste et ce, même si certains détournaient les yeux en voyant leurs démonstrations d'affection en public.

Peu importe ce qui les attendait, ils étaient ensemble pour lutter et c'était ce qui comptait le plus pour eux.

* * *

Equivalence personnages :

Sodia - Cassandra Penthagast

Flynn - Cullen Rutherford

Yuri - Dorian Pavus

Raven - Léliana Rossignol

Estelle - Joséphine de Montilyet

Judith - Sera

Duke - Blackwall

Rita - Solas (en partie seulement)

Witcher - Vivienne

Patty - Cole

Sans équivalence avec TOV : Varric, Iron Bull

Maître Lavellan : Si le joueur choisit un elfe comme personnage à incarner, il sera du clan Lavellan.

Darse : Village de Férelden et lieu de pèlerinage.

Thédas : Monde où se déroulent les évènements de Dragon Age. Dans Inquisition, les pays accessibles sont Orlaïs et Férelden.

Empire de Tevinter : Situé au nord d'Orlaïs, cet empire valorise les mages au contraire du reste de Thédas. L'esclavage est encore pratiqué et les non-mages ont peu de chances d'obtenir une place importante dans la société tévintide.

Divine : Leader de la Chantrie, obligatoirement de sexe féminin.

Chantrie : Organisation religieuse qui est dominante à Thédas. Jusqu'à la rébellion des mages, c'était elle qui avait le contrôle sur les cercles de mages, l'ordre des Templiers et les chercheurs de vérité. A Tevinter, suite à une rupture avec Orlaïs, existe la Chantrie Impériale qui est dirigé par un homme choisi parmi les Magisters.

Magister : Dirigeants des cercles de mages de Tevinter. Ce sont aussi eux qui dirigent l'empire de Tevinter.

Altus : Descendants de très anciennes familles de mages tévintides. Les Altus sont des mages qui, dans la société tévintide, occupent les plus hauts rangs.

Immatériel : Lieu où vivent les esprits et les démons. Il est séparé du monde de Thédas par le Voile et quand ce dernier est fragilisé, des failles apparaissent, laissant sortir les démons et les esprits.

Chercheurs de vérité : Organisation prenant ses ordres directement de la Divine et pouvant accomplir diverses missions. Ils peuvent aussi agir contre les templiers. Il n'y a pas de chercheurs de vérité à Tevinter.

Ordre des Templiers : Organisation militaire aux ordres de la Chantrie. Les Templiers sont chargés de traquer les mages apostats et de surveiller les cercles de mages (excepté à Tevinter où ils sont essentiellement une force militaire).

Cercles de mages : Regroupement de mages où les mages sont entraînés à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs sous le contrôle des Templiers. Ils sont dirigés par le premier Enchanteur, sauf à Tevinter où ce sont les Magisters qui en sont les dirigeants.

Gardes des Ombres : Guerriers ayant la capacité de combattre les Engeances, des créatures qui ont plusieurs fois menacé Thédas. La Garde des Ombres ne s'intéresse qu'aux compétences de ses recrues, faisant qu'elle met de côté tout le reste (race, classe, origine sociale, passé…). De plus, le rituel pour les rejoindre peut potentiellement être mortel. Leur nombre est assez réduit.

Mage apostat : Mages n'appartenant pas à un cercle et considéré comme une menace. Les apostats sont fréquents chez les elfes.


	11. 11 : Peau d'âne

Fluri Month 2016 : May 1 – 2 Rose bud : "Confession of love"

Crossover : Peau d'âne

Note : UA avec la version de Charles Perrault de Peau d'âne sachant que j'admets que j'avais peut-être aussi le film avec Catherine Deneuve en tête.

* * *

**Le gâteau**

Depuis plusieurs jours, le prince Flynn n'avait pas quitté sa chambre et refusait de manger quoique ce soit, inquiétant ses parents au plus haut point. Il n'allait plus à la chasse, ne souhaitait plus aller au bal et seule la tristesse dominait ses traits. Des dizaines de médecins étaient venus l'examiner et tous étaient d'accord : le jeune homme souffrait de la maladie d'amour.

N'y tenant plus, la reine demanda à son fils ce qu'il désirerait afin d'apaiser le mal qui le ronge. A cette question, le prince répondit qu'il souhaiterait manger un gâteau fait par la main de Peau de Loup. La mère aimante questionna les serviteurs sur qui était cette personne et tous lui dirent que ce n'était qu'un gredin, un sauvage tout juste bon à nettoyer l'auge aux cochons. Mais ne voulant que le bien-être de son enfant, la reine ordonna qu'on lui amène un gâteau fait par cet homme…

Peau de Loup, ou plutôt Yuri de son vrai nom, fut assez surpris de voir des membres de la garde du roi devant sa vieille cabane. Il écouta la demande du prince et, avec un léger sourire en coin, pria ces messieurs de patienter le temps qu'il exécute cette royale requête.

Le jeune homme, une fois à l'abri dans sa masure délabrée, ôta sa peau de loup pour en libérer sa longue chevelure de jais et dévoiler ses habits qui étaient loin de ceux d'un simple villageois. Il se souvenait du prince Flynn pour l'avoir vu passer par Halure lorsqu'il partait chasser… et aussi car, quelques jours plus tôt, il l'avait surpris en train de l'observer par la fenêtre du toit, ses yeux azurs le fixant avec un émerveillement non feint.

Oui, Yuri savait parfaitement qu'il était doté d'une grande beauté… et cela avait faillit causer sa perte le jour où son beau-père, roi d'un pays lointain, avait commencé à le courtiser. Le jeune prince avait tenté de calmer ses ardeurs en lui demandant des cadeaux de plus en plus somptueux mais pour son plus grand désespoir, rien n'avait marché. Sur conseil d'une fée, il avait donc exigé la peau de cet énorme loup que son beau-père avait capturé des années plus tôt puis il avait fui dans la nuit, ayant compris que c'était la seule solution s'il voulait éviter un mariage qu'il ne désirait point.

Concernant le prince Flynn, le bel éphèbe était assez amusé que celui-ci veuille un gâteau de sa part. Il mentirait en disant qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour ce jeune homme aux cheveux d'or dont le charisme était perceptible. Il avait aussi vu l'étincelle dans ces yeux azurs et savait donc que ce prince s'était épris de lui.

Ce fut donc une fois qu'il eut ôté toute la crasse de ses mains qu'il se mit au travail, sortant farine, œufs, beurre… Il s'appliqua à son ouvrage et, avant de faire cuire sa pâte, il eut un instant d'hésitation. Le prince Flynn comprendrait-il qu'il y avait une chance pour que ses sentiments soient réciproques ? Probablement mais il fallait qu'il en soit certain. Pour cette raison, Yuri retira la bague qu'il portait à son doigt et la « laissa tomber » dans son moule avant de l'enfourner. Le gâteau cuit, il remit sa peau de loup et confia celui-ci à la garde du roi.

Le soir venu, le met tant désiré par le prince lui fut apporté. Une fois seul dans sa chambre, il commença à déguster ce dessert avec appétit… et faillit s'étouffer avec le bijou caché à l'intérieur. Intrigué, il observa cette bague, un anneau d'or surmonté du plus beau des rubis et que seul un doigt fin pouvait enfiler. Le cœur de Flynn fut envahi d'une grande joie face à cela et il plaça le bijou à son chevet, le fixant de ses yeux azur jusqu'à sombrer dans de délicieux songes où il pouvait observer à loisir cet être gracieux brosser sa longue chevelure de jais…

A son réveil, il prit délicatement la bague entre ses doigts, ses pensées encore hantées par celui à qui elle appartenait. Pour cette raison, quand sa mère vint s'enquérir de sa santé, il lui déclara, en lui montrant le précieux bijou, qu'il se portera mieux le jour où il sera marié à la personne qui pourra enfiler cet anneau.


	12. 12 : Miraculous

May 5 – 6 Daisy : "Loyal love; I'll never tell"

Beta : Eliandre (qui m'a accusée de vouloir sa mort… elle va me faire le coup à chaque fic de ce genre je pense…)

UA : J'ose tenter le crossover avec Miraculous vu que je suis à fond dedans… Par contre, pas possible de coller Yuri en Chat Noir car Flynn porte mieux la bague que les boucles d'oreilles. De plus, à cause du casting de base de Vesperia, je suis obligée de piocher dans d'autres Tales of pour compléter certains rôles (dans le cas présent, c'est Chester de Tales of Phantasia qui va s'y coller)

* * *

Sincèrement, Yuri avait hâte que le cours se termine. Il était crevé et ce n'était pas à cause du café où il vivait avec son tuteur légal mais plutôt de la longue nuit qu'il avait eue la veille et du fait qu'il s'ennuyait royalement. Certes, il avait une belle vue sur son voisin de devant dont il croquerait bien un morceau mais à chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de l'aborder, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça avait foiré : son parapluie s'était refermé sur lui, il avait trébuché sur un sac qui était sur son passage, un abruti lui avait jeté une bombe à eau sur la tête, il avait accidentellement renversé son café noisette sur sa seule chemise blanche, quelqu'un était venu le déranger pour une bricole… Oui, Yuri avait fini par se faire, assez difficilement, à l'idée que lui et Flynn, ça ne risquait pas de dépasser le stade de la simple camaraderie.

Un coup de coude dans son bras gauche le força à se réveiller un peu. Il tourna discrètement la tête vers Judith, sa voisine de table et meilleure amie qui lui glissa un morceau de papier pendant que leur vieux prof d'histoire-géo avait le dos tourné. Il le prit entre ses doigts et le déplia :

_« Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à l'inviter à prendre un verre avec toi après les cours au lieu d'admirer sa nuque ? »_

Vérifiant que personne ne le regardait faire, il attrapa son stylo et lui écrivit rapidement une réponse :

_« Le jour où l'univers cessera de s'en prendre à moi dès que je tente quoique ce soit. »_

Yuri savait qu'il avait la poisse et il vivait très bien avec mais depuis qu'il connaissait Flynn, il avait l'impression que sa malchance avait empiré. Instinctivement, il avait passé son index sur les boucles d'oreilles noires qu'il portait…

Enfin, la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit et la majorité des lycéens présents eurent du mal à retenir un soupir de soulagement – en même temps, demandez à des ados de seize ans de rester le cul vissé sur une chaise durant des heures quand il faisait grand soleil dehors et qu'en prime, il faisait chaud…

—J'ai bien cru que cette heure ne se finirait jamais ! s'exclama Judith en s'étirant, attirant sur elle les regards de la majorité des mâles de la classe sur son décolleté. J'ai plein de commentaires qui m'attendent sur mon blog et une chasse aux super-héros qui m'attend.

—Me semble que t'as une alerte sur ton téléphone en cas d'attaque de super-vilain, fit remarquer Yuri en rangeant ses affaires dans son vieux sac à dos noir et rouge. T'as le temps de prendre au moins un goûter, nan ?

—Hmm… C'est vrai que je n'ai pas encore testé le nouvel arrivage… Chester, Flynn, ça vous dit de venir vous détendre un peu ?

Leurs deux voisins de devant se retournèrent en entendant leurs noms. Le premier, Chester, était un jeune homme aux longs cheveux argent noués en catogan et au regard perçant. C'était un bon ami et Yuri appréciait bien sa compagnie. De plus, Chester faisait du tir à l'arc depuis tout petit et il participait à des compétitions depuis son entrée au collège. Il était aussi très bon au bras de fer, ce que beaucoup dans leur classe avaient appris à leurs dépens.

Le second, Flynn, était considéré comme le plus beau garçon du lycée avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux azur. Sa famille travaillait dans le milieu de la mode et il portait toujours des habits venant des collections créées par son père – le bonus était qu'il faisait souvent des séances photos pour des campagnes de publicité. C'était aussi l'un des meilleurs élèves de la classe sachant qu'en plus, il faisait de l'escrime, prenait des cours de chinois depuis plusieurs années et de piano.

Et Yuri en pinçait pour lui depuis un bon moment déjà…

—Si vous servez toujours vos limonades maisons, je viens, déclara Chester avec le sourire. Et toi vieux ?

—Je vais devoir décliner cette invitation, dit Flynn avec regret. Mon professeur de piano était souffrant la semaine précédente donc j'ai un cours ce soir. Désolé.

—Dommage, fit Judith, visiblement déçue. Demain peut-être ?

—Sauf séance photo de dernière minute, ça devrait être bon pour moi. Et pour toi Yuri ?

Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand son vieux sac décréta qu'après environ six ans de bons et loyaux services, il était temps pour lui d'arrêter les frais : il choisit ce moment précis pour se déchirer sur le côté et faire tomber une bonne partie de son contenu au sol et ce, sous les grognements agacés de son propriétaire. Mais qui avait-il bien pu énerver là-haut pour que ce genre de choses arrive à lui ?

—Rappelle-moi de t'offrir un exorcisme pour ton anniversaire, lui lança Judith avec une pointe de malice.

—J'y manquerai pas…

-§-

Il était environ huit heures du soir quand Yuri monta dans sa chambre après avoir aidé Raven a fermer le café puis manger rapidement un morceau et faire la vaisselle. Une fois la trappe qui lui servait de porte refermée, une petite créature rouge avec des pois noirs sortit de la poche de sa veste pour s'installer sur son bureau, plus précisément à côté d'une boîte contenant exclusivement des cookies.

—Comment vas-tu faire pour transporter tes affaires de classe demain ? lui demanda le petit être, un kwami nommé Tikki. Tu n'as pas d'autre sac à dos.

—Le vieux me prêtera le sien mais je pense que je vais tenter de m'en fabriquer un nouveau, répondit Yuri en fouinant dans une vieille boîte en bois sombre. L'avantage, c'est qu'il sera peut-être plus solide et que je ferais des économies d'argent.

—C'est vrai que tu n'as pas beaucoup de côté et puis comme cela, tu es certain qu'il sera à ton goût.

—C'est l'idée. Par contre, même avec un patron, ça va me prendre un bon moment.

—N'hésite pas à prendre ton temps pour faire les choses bien et surtout, n'oublie pas que tu as besoin de dormir.

Yuri sourit à son kwami. Il aimait l'optimisme de Tikki et le fait qu'elle lui donnait souvent de bons conseils. Certes, il lui arrivait de ne pas l'écouter mais il comprenait après son erreur. De plus, elle lui avait offert de quoi bien rythmer sa vie un peu monotone par moment.

—Le but est surtout d'éviter d'avoir de nouveau ce genre d'accident face à Flynn, soupira-t-il en jetant un œil aux pièces de tissu nécessaires pour son sac. C'est à croire des fois que l'univers ne veut pas que je m'approche de lui…

—Dans certains cas, tu étais simplement distrait, répliqua Tikki en prenant un des cookies dans la boîte. Toi et Flynn vous avez beaucoup de choses en commun de ce que j'ai vu.

—Même groupe favori, même jeux favoris… Si j'étais certain de ses préférences de partenaire, je foncerai.

—Il y en a un par contre qui ne cache pas son jeu de ce côté.

A cette remarque, Yuri fit une grimace. Il savait parfaitement de qui elle parlait et, honnêtement, il ne tentera pas sa chance avec ce chat de gouttière... Les jeux de mots pourris qu'il sortait lui donnait parfois envie de vomir.

—Je ne suis pas contre le flirt mais s'il pouvait arrêter ses blagues, ça m'arrangerait, déclara-t-il tout en fronçant le nez en constatant quelles étaient les parties les plus techniques pour le sac à dos. Je meurs d'envie de le frapper par moment…

—Tu ne t'en es pas privé hier soir, fit remarquer Tikki en prenant une bouchée du biscuit.

Ca, Yuri en était assez fier : l'autre abruti l'avait encore dragué lourdement en plein combat contre un méchant et, exaspéré par ses avances, il avait fini par craquer et avait « accidentellement » fait tomber son yoyo sur sa tête, ce qui lui avait remis les pieds sur terre.

Le vrai rôle de Tikki était de le transformer en super-héros et de lui offrir des superpouvoirs. Dans son cas à lui, c'était la création et il devait faire marcher sa tête pour comprendre comment utiliser les objets qu'il faisait apparaître – il restait quand même quelques secondes à se demander quoi faire de ce qu'il avait obtenu car parfois, ça relevait du ridicule… Son arme était un yoyo au fil incassable et s'il était resté perplexe quand il l'avait obtenu, maintenant, il se débrouillait très bien avec.

—Je sais que mon nom de super-héros n'est pas l'idéal mais je n'en peux plus de l'entendre m'appeler « Ma Lady » comme si j'étais une fille ! s'exclama-t-il en détachant le semblant de chignon qu'il portait. Et honnêtement, si je pouvais demander à Judy d'enlever son fichu sondage sur la possibilité d'une relation amoureuse entre lui et moi…

—Tu ne peux pas lui dire qui tu es ! le coupa vivement Tikki qui en était à la moitié de son cookie. Personne ne doit le savoir.

Ca, malheureusement, il le savait. Même son partenaire ignorait qui il était sous le masque et l'inverse était vrai. Ses seules certitudes étaient qu'il pouvait avoir une totale confiance en lui et que s'il n'avait pas connu Flynn, il aurait peut-être accepté ses avances…

-§-

Après cette journée, Flynn était épuisé et il se félicita d'avoir profité de son heure de permanence pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs. Cependant, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas la possibilité de se reposer dans l'immédiat car il avait un « petit détail » à régler avant…

Arrivé dans son immense chambre, il se passa une main dans les cheveux, sentant ceux-ci se heurter à la chevalière en argent qu'il portait, tandis qu'un petit être noir dont l'apparence évoquait celle d'un chat se hâta de sortir de son sac et de se jeter sur le sofa blanc.

—Mon royaume pour du camembert… fit le kwami en s'affalant sur un coussin. Je suis affamé !

—N'exagère pas Plagg, le réprimanda Flynn, un peu agacé par ce petit goinfre. Je t'ai laissé largement de quoi tenir toute la journée.

—Que nenni ! Il n'y avait que des miettes dans cette boîte !

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel face à tant de mauvaise foi. Son kwami était un ventre sur pattes et cela ne le dérangerait pas s'il acceptait de manger de tout. Or, ce petit être magique n'acceptait qu'un seul type d'aliment : du fromage bien puant, plus particulièrement du camembert bien odorant qu'il était contraint de mettre dans une boîte étanche s'il ne voulait pas que toutes ses affaires sentent comme une véritable fromagerie ou comme s'il sortait d'un intensif cours de sport.

—C'est bien parce que tu as été sage pour une fois, capitula Flynn en sortant la boîte de camembert qu'il avait cachée la veille. Et essaie de ne pas tout manger d'un coup.

Il savait très bien qu'il parlait à un mur en posant le mets tant désiré sur la table basse car dès qu'il vit son aliment favori, Plagg se jeta dessus et commença à le dévorer avec gourmandise. Dans un soupir de dépit, le jeune homme s'installa devant son ordinateur et se mit à regarder les dernières mises à jour du Ladyblog.

Manifestement, Judith n'avait pas progressé dans son enquête pour découvrir la vraie identité de Ladybug, ce qui était une bonne chose bien que cela l'empêchait du même coup de trouver plus d'indices sur qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière ce masque rouge à pois noirs. Certes, Flynn avait accepté leur accord de ne pas révéler qui ils étaient réellement mais de temps à autre dans les combats, il tentait d'en savoir un peu plus sur son séduisant partenaire…

—Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à vouloir tant te rapprocher de lui, déclara Plagg en venant s'installer sur son bureau avec un morceau de camembert. Il y a quand même mille fois plus intéressant et puis il ne répond pas vraiment à tes avances. Passe à autre chose.

—Tu sais très bien que c'est encore nouveau pour moi et que le peu que je connais à l'amour vient de films ou de romans, répliqua le jeune homme en commentant le nouvel article qui avait été posté. Il est hors de question que j'abandonne maintenant !

—Dois-je te rappeler le nombre de râteaux que Chat Noir a reçu ?

Flynn grogna à cette remarque de son kwami. Certes, il était Chat Noir, un super-héros détenant le pouvoir de la destruction mais il avait tendance à attirer la malchance quand il était transformé – c'était mieux dans un sens car seul Ladybug pouvait purifier les akumas et il lui fallait parfois un coup de pouce pour vaincre des ennemis ou les distraire. Il avait Plagg dans les pattes, un être magique qui lui donnait plus de fil à retordre qu'autre chose à cause des bêtises qu'il faisait régulièrement : fouiner en douce dans le sac d'un de ses camarades en classe, voler des objets brillants, se cacher quand il avait besoin de se transformer… Régulièrement, il le sermonnait sur sa conduite ou devait ruser pour obtenir de lui ce dont il avait besoin.

—Je m'en fiche, fit-il tout en validant son commentaire sur le Ladyblog. Peu importe qui est le garçon sous ce masque, je l'aime.

—Beurk ! s'exclama le kwami avec une moue dégoutée. Tu vas finir par me couper l'appétit avec ces bêtises !

Vu que Plagg avala en une bouchée son morceau de camembert, il lui en fallait bien plus pour perturber son repas. Flynn se remit à parcourir le Ladyblog quand un rôt sonore retentit à sa gauche.

—Plagg !

—Quoi ? Tu m'as dit de ne plus faire ça au musée donc faut bien que je le fasse ailleurs !

Décidément, ce kwami ne respectait vraiment rien. Il lui tenait encore rigueur d'avoir causé la chute de Yuri l'autre jour car il avait voulu regarder ce qui se cachait dans le sac d'une fille de la classe et qu'il avait fait tomber celui-ci dans le passage juste avant que son camarade ne vienne rejoindre sa place. Déjà qu'ils avaient du mal à avoir des rapports normaux entre eux, si en plus les bêtises de Plagg aggravaient la situation… D'ailleurs…

—A tout hasard, tu es bien resté au fond de mon sac tout l'après-midi ?

A cette question, le kwami, qui venait juste de revenir après être allé chercher un morceau de camembert, cessa tout mouvement et ses grands yeux verts se tournèrent sur le côté.

—Comment te dire… commença Plagg, l'air gêné. J'avais besoin de faire une petite promenade après ma sieste digestive et… Je ne suis pas allé très loin mais j'avais vu ce truc brillant dépasser du sac de derrière…

—Dis-moi que tu ne l'as ni mangé, ni volé, espéra Flynn, exaspéré par la conduite de l'être magique.

—Mais pour quoi me prends-tu ? Une chèvre ? Non non non ! C'était un truc en métal avec deux pieds et une pointe… Comment ça s'appelle déjà cet instrument ?

—Un compas ? proposa le jeune homme, se souvenant qu'il avait fait de la géométrie l'heure précédant le cours d'histoire.

—C'est ça ! Je m'ennuyais donc j'ai… peut-être un peu joué avec…

Face à cette confirmation, Flynn se frappa le front avec sa main et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir en partie coupable des malheurs de Yuri. Si seulement il pouvait trouver un moyen de réparer cette bêtise et discipliner un peu son kwami…

-§-

Le lendemain matin, Flynn fut déposé devant le lycée par son chauffeur. Il avait pensé, au préalable, à laisser de quoi manger à son kwami dans son sac et espérait qu'il se tiendrait tranquille pour aujourd'hui. A présent, il n'avait plus qu'à passer à son casier pour poser quelques affaires et rejoindre Chester en classe.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne commence à grimper les marches, un bruit attira son attention et en tournant la tête, il repéra Yuri qui avait les cheveux détachés et qui regardait de travers un chat tigré tenant un élastique noir dans sa gueule.

—Rends-moi ça sac à puces ! ordonna le jeune homme au félin. J'ai pas envie de retourner dans ma chambre et d'être encore en retard alors que j'habite à côté !

Visiblement, l'animal n'en avait rien à faire et lorsque Yuri tenta de récupérer son bien, le chat l'esquiva avec aisance et garda une distance d'un mètre entre eux. Flynn dut se retenir de rire en entendant les jurons de son camarade qui n'était, à priori, pas très doué avec les félins. Il finit par intervenir lorsqu'il le vit tenter de sauter sur sa cible et que celle-ci lui échappa de nouveau, faisant qu'il se retrouva à genoux par terre.

—Besoin d'un coup de main ? demanda-t-il en tendant sa main au jeune homme. Tu n'es pas très doué avec les chats il semblerait.

—Celui-là a trouvé très drôle de me voler mon élastique alors que j'essayais de me coiffer en chemin, grogna Yuri en attrapant la main qui lui était présentée et en se relevant. En plus, cette sale bête me nargue…

A ces mots, un regard gris se mit à jeter des éclairs en direction du félin qui les observait, l'élastique toujours dans sa gueule. Flynn fit signe à Yuri de le laisser faire puis, doucement, il s'agenouilla et tendit sa main en avant.

—Viens minou, dit-il avant de faire claquer sa langue, prenant garde à ne pas regarder l'animal dans les yeux.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le chat combla la distance qui les séparait et vint lui renifler la main. Puis il se frotta au dos de celle-ci et laissa tomber l'élastique au sol, permettant ainsi à son propriétaire de venir le récupérer.

—J'aurais pu le faire… grommela Yuri, visiblement un peu gêné pendant que le félin s'en alla en trottinant. Merci en tout cas.

—Ce n'est rien, fit Flynn en se relevant tandis que son camarade se concentrait à présent sur sa coiffure. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

—Ca ira. Je compte pas me casser la tête.

Effectivement, au bout de trente secondes, Yuri avait terminé : au lieu de son habituel chignon décoiffé, il avait opté pour une queue de cheval, une coiffure simple qu'il pouvait effectivement réaliser sans miroir. Cependant, cette manière de nouer les cheveux évoquait à Flynn celle de Ladybug…

La sonnerie se mit à retentir, les ramenant tous deux à la réalité : ils allaient être en retard s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas !

—Merde ! jura Yuri en attrapant le sac à dos marron qu'il avait posé au sol pour se coiffer. Fichu chat !

Tous deux se dépêchèrent de courir pour franchir les portes du lycée et ainsi débuter une nouvelle journée de cours.


	13. 13 : Pokémon

May 7 – 8 Azalea : "Take care of yourself for me"

UA : Pokémon (j'y jouais quand j'y ai écrit donc…)

Beta : Eliandre

* * *

Bourg Geon, un village de Johto qui représentait le commencement de bien des aventures. Habituellement, les jeunes dresseurs se rendaient au laboratoire pour recevoir leur premier pokémon avant de quitter leur ville natale. Cependant, certains n'avaient pas commencé ainsi…

Se tenant devant ce qui avait été sa maison durant toute son enfance, Flynn ressentait une bouffée de nostalgie, se souvenant de sa mère qui s'était occupée de lui ainsi que de l'Arcanin de son père qui l'avait consolé après la mort de son maître. C'était vers ses onze ans que sa famille avait déménagé au Bourg Palette puis deux ans plus tard, son dernier parent l'avait quitté et il avait décidé de partir à l'aventure, n'ayant plus vraiment d'attaches.

En tournant la tête sur le côté, il vit son Arcanin humer l'air avec insistance, probablement pour se familiariser de nouveau avec toutes les odeurs de ce qui avait longtemps été sa demeure. L'âge commençait à se faire sentir chez le pokémon feu, devenu plus calme avec les années et probablement ayant gagné en sagesse vu à quel point les autres pokémons de l'équipe de son jeune maître le respectait. Cependant, techniquement parlant, Arcanin n'était pas le premier compagnon de voyage du jeune homme aux cheveux d'or…

Quand il vivait encore à Bourg Geon, il y avait un très bon ami avec qui il passait beaucoup de temps à jouer. Un jour, ils s'étaient un peu éloignés du village et ils avaient découvert par hasard un membre de la Team Rocket qui planifiait de s'introduire dans le laboratoire pour y voler des pokémons. Ils avaient attendu qu'il ait le dos tourné pour lui prendre le sac qui contenait les plans du bâtiment et le sbire a bien failli réussir à les avoir… sauf qu'il avait eu la malchance de déranger une famille de Mimigal qui n'avait manifestement pas apprécié cela. Arcanin était ensuite venu les trouver et la police était arrivée pour emmener le sbire.

Seulement, le sac qu'ils avaient dérobé contenait aussi deux œufs de pokémon qui avaient été volés à Rosalia. Leur propriétaire légitime, ayant appris comment son voleur avait été arrêté, avait décidé d'en faire cadeau aux deux jeunes justiciers en leur précisant de bien s'en occuper. Ce fut quelques jours plus tard que les œufs avaient fini par éclore, révélant deux Evoli qui, avec le temps, s'étaient révélés être deux vraies petites canailles. Lui et son meilleur ami en gardèrent chacun un et tous les quatre, ils avaient passé pas mal de bon temps jusqu'au jour du déménagement.

Aujourd'hui, l'Evoli de Flynn avait évolué en un magnifique Mentali, un pokémon très recherché par les collectionneurs. Son partenaire l'avait bien aidé dans le Kanto et malgré une ou deux insubordinations, il était devenu un pokémon très sérieux et extrêmement fiable. Ensemble, ils avaient combattus pas mal de dresseurs et capturés pas mal de pokémons : un Roucool qui avait évolué depuis longtemps en Roucarnage, un Insecateur, un Electrode et un Tétarte. Les deux derniers avaient été échangés contre un Locklass et un Draco quand il était repassé à Safrania puis à Parmanie.

Un coup d'œil à son Pokématos lui confirma ce dont il se doutait déjà : l'heure du rendez-vous était passée depuis trente minutes.

Flynn n'était pas revenu à Bourg Geon pour un retour aux sources mais parce qu'il y avait donné rendez-vous ce jour à son ami d'enfance qu'il n'avait pas revu en chair et en os depuis le jour de son déménagement. Ayant prévu un éventuel retard ou souci technique du Train Magnétique, il était parti avec quelques jours d'avance, prenant ainsi le temps de profiter du Parc Naturel près de Doublonville ou de visiter la Tour Chétiflor à Mauville.

Un son attira l'attention de son Mentali qui eut tout juste le temps d'éviter une charge d'une boule noire qui, une fois arrêtée, s'avéra être un Noctali.

Le dit-Noctali ne s'avoua pas vaincu et les deux pokémons entamèrent un jeu de poursuite qui était étrangement familier au jeune homme…

—Salut ! Désolé pour l'attente !

A l'entente de cette voix, Flynn tourna la tête et vit Yuri, son ami d'enfance, dont la chevelure de jais était plus longue que dans son souvenir. De plus, il était accompagné d'un Absol dont la corne noire portait des traces d'anciennes cicatrices.

—Je me doutais que tu ne serais pas à l'heure tu sais, déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds tandis que son vieil ami venait le rejoindre. La ponctualité n'a jamais été une de tes qualités.

—Pour ma défense, la petite canaille qui joue avec la tienne m'a retardé vers Rosalia quand il a eu un coup de foudre pour une belle madame Goupix, se défendit Yuri en montrant une Honor ball, une Poké ball qui avait la particularité d'être entièrement blanche. J'ai été contraint de la capturer car autrement, je ne sais même pas s'il aurait accepté de me suivre jusqu'à Mauville.

—Je m'étais plutôt attendu à un retard de train ou de bateau…

—Y a pas de train magnétique à Hoenn et pour le bateau, y a eu un souci à Nénucrique car une bande de petits malins avait bloqué le port avec des Wailmer.

La poisse légendaire de son ami d'enfance était donc toujours présente…

Flynn n'avait pas été le seul à avoir déménagé : Yuri aussi y avait été contraint quand celui qui était son tuteur légal, un scientifique, avait été muté à Bourg Geon. Pendant tout le temps de cette longue séparation, les deux garçons avaient échangé des lettres et s'étaient appelés certains soirs via leurs Pokématos. Lorsque chacun a envisagé de commencer à combattre les champions d'Arène et battre la Ligue Pokémon, ils s'étaient juré de se revoir dans leur ville d'origine…

—Avant de continuer sur les banalités, ça te dirait un p'tit aperçu de nos équipes respectives ? demanda le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns avec un sourire en coin.

—Tu sais que tu vas encore perdre ? répliqua Flynn en sortant une de ses pokéballs, celle contenant son Insecateur.

—Faut bien que je vois si t'as toujours la forme depuis tout ce temps.

Oh ça, il n'avait aucun doute que son cher meilleur ami avait tout fait pour venir le retrouver. Chacun avait laissé derrière leur nouvelle ville, n'y ayant pas de réelle attache, pour revenir là d'où ils étaient originaires. Certes, ils n'y avaient techniquement plus de foyer mais rien ne les empêchaient de démarrer un nouveau voyage ensemble à Johto puis de s'établir ensuite quelque part.

Car après tout, tous deux étaient revenus ici après plus de cinq ans d'absence en un seul morceau, comme ils se l'étaient promis le jour de leur séparation.


	14. 14 : Miraculous (2)

May 9 – 10 Marvel of Peru : "Flame of love; timidity"

Beta : Eliandre

Note : Suite de l'UA Miraculous

* * *

Demain, au grand dam de Yuri, c'était la Saint-Valentin, le jour de l'année qu'il détestait le plus. Soi-disant le jour des amoureux mais aussi d'une fête devenue purement commerciale qui lui donnait mal au cœur rien que d'y penser.

Seulement cette année, il allait être contraint d'y participer car Judith lui mettait la pression à lui ainsi qu'à Arche, une fille de sa classe, pour que tous deux se décident à avouer leurs sentiments aux personnes qu'ils aimaient…

—Judy, c'est stupide ton idée d'envoyer une carte, grommela-t-il en se repenchant sur ses devoirs de géographie. Tu sais que je déteste écrire en plus.

—C'est horriblement cliché, ajouta Arche, reconnaissable à ses longs cheveux roses noués en queue de cheval et à ses vêtements un peu amples qui masquaient le fait qu'elle n'avait pas de formes. Comme si j'allais envoyer une carte à l'obsédé de service alors que je lui ai balancé un seau dans la figure car je l'ai surpris en train de se rincer l'œil en cachette dans le vestiaire des filles.

—C'était d'ailleurs un tir magnifique de ce que j'ai entendu.

—Merci, j'en suis très fière !

—Dois-je vous rappeler les raisons exactes de vos célibats respectifs ? questionna Judith avec un grand sourire.

Yuri grogna à cette remarque, accompagné par Arche qui se mit ensuite à faire la moue en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Si le jeune homme n'avait jamais réussi à aborder Flynn à cause de sa poisse infinie, sa camarade aux cheveux roses ne parvenait pas à trouver comment déclarer ses sentiments à Chester à cause des rapports explosifs qu'ils entretenaient depuis toujours… et peut-être aussi parce qu'elle avait été possédée par un akuma il y a peu, la changeant en une sorcière qui adorait balancer des boules de feu un peu partout – même si elle avait récupéré sa confiance en elle après cet évènement, elle ne savait toujours pas si elle souhaitait prendre le risque ou non d'inviter à un rencard celui qu'elle aimait depuis un bon moment.

—Avec la chance que j'ai, le facteur va la perdre, déclara-t-il en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac à dos. Ne compte pas sur moi pour faire ça Judy.

—Et moi je préfère lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce en allant l'épier sous la douche plutôt que de lui envoyer une carte qu'il ne va peut-être même pas lire, ajouta Arche en haussant les épaules. Je sais qu'il me déteste donc…

—Là, ma belle, je ne suis pas de ton avis, contra Judith avec fermeté. Si la carte vient de toi, il va forcément la lire !

—Pendant que vous discutez, je vais aller là où vous pouvez pas me suivre, fit le seul homme du groupe en quittant calmement la bibliothèque.

Bien qu'il ait sous-entendu qu'il allait aux toilettes, la vérité était qu'il comptait s'installer deux minutes dans un recoin tranquille à l'abri des regards. Une fois certain que personne ne risquait de venir le trouver là, il laissa sortir Tikki de la poche de sa veste.

—Sérieusement, c'est vraiment un truc de filles la Saint-Valentin, grommela Yuri, repensant encore à l'idée de cette carte que Judith lui avait suggérée. Pourquoi faudrait-il un jour bien spécifique pour déclarer sa flamme à quelqu'un ?

—Certains garçons sont romantiques tu sais, lui répondit son kwami avec un sourire. Après, si tu n'aimes pas écrire, tu peux toujours faire des biscuits ou un gâteau. Tu adores faire des pâtisseries !

—Serait-ce une façon déguisée d'exiger plus de cookies de ma part ?

—C'est surtout ma manière de te dire que j'aime beaucoup ta cuisine et de te remercier pour toutes les bonnes choses que tu prépares.

Le compliment lui faisait plaisir et il ne le cacha pas. Tikki vint lui faire un bisou sur la joue, un geste adorable qui fit germer une idée dans sa tête.

—Peu importe comment tu le formuleras, je ne suis toujours pas fan de la Saint-Valentin, dit Yuri avec le sourire. Cependant, rien ne m'empêche de décider de faire plaisir à tous ceux que j'aime en leur faisant de quoi grignoter.

—C'est une très bonne idée ! approuva vivement le kwami dont les yeux bleus pétillaient. Mais comptes-tu faire quelque chose de spécial pour Flynn ?

—Lui faire un cadeau sera déjà bien je pense. Je demanderai demain ses goûts à Chester pour être certain de viser juste.

Manifestement, ce plan convenait à Tikki qui hocha la tête avant de retourner se cacher dans la poche de sa veste. A présent, Yuri allait devoir expliquer au vieux qu'il aurait besoin de la cuisine pendant un bon moment… et réfléchir à s'il lui offrait ou non des biscuits sachant que son cher tuteur légal n'aimait pas ce qui était sucré et que lesdits biscuits risquaient fort d'être utilisés comme appâts afin de se dégoter un rencard à la dernière minute – connaissant Raven, il doutait fort que cela se passerait autrement.

-§-

Cela devait faire au moins une bonne demi-heure que Flynn était assis seul dans la classe, en avance pour le cours d'anglais. Bien qu'il ait prétexté qu'il finirait un devoir, en réalité, il se creusait les méninges pour écrire un poème de Saint-Valentin pour Ladybug, tout cela sous le regard ennuyé de Plagg qui profitait que personne ne soit là pour manger son camembert.

—Tu es quand même au courant que Ladybug a deux yeux, deux bras et deux jambes comme tout le monde ? questionna le kwami avec un certain agacement. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat !

—L'amour ça ne se contrôle pas, répondit Flynn en cherchant une rime à son poème. La Saint-Valentin est une parfaite occasion pour lui déclarer mes sentiments…

—Et te faire à nouveau jeter ?

… Plagg avait réussi à le déconcentrer. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir dépité et, pour la huitième fois depuis qu'il s'était installé là, il froissa sa feuille de papier puis la jeta dans la corbeille.

—A ce rythme, tu vas détruire une forêt entière, observa le kwami avant de manger en une bouchée sa part de camembert. Comment comptes-tu lui envoyer ton poème dégoulinant d'amour qui plus est ? Tu ne sais même pas qui il est réellement.

—Je lui remettrai en main propre, répondit Flynn avant de réaliser le problème qui se posait à lui. Mais encore faut-il que je le croise…

—Ah ben tu as enfin compris l'absurdité de ton idée ! Il était temps !

—Rien ne m'empêche d'aller lui dire en…

Soudain, un cri retentit à l'extérieur de la pièce. Plagg alla vite se cacher sous le col de sa veste tandis qu'il ouvrit la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait. A peine eut-il mis le nez dehors qu'une flèche sombre passa à côté de sa tête et se planta dans le mur derrière lui avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée noire.

Il était aisé de deviner ce qu'il se passait : quelqu'un au lycée venait de se faire akumatiser.

Flynn se hâta de retourner dans la salle de classe après avoir vérifié que personne ne se trouvait à l'étage où il était. Plagg sortit en grommelant de sa cachette.

—Je n'ai même pas pu faire ma sieste digestive ! râla-t-il.

—Dis-toi qu'après tous ces efforts, tu dormiras très bien cette nuit, lui lança le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin avant de tendre sa main portant la chevalière en argent. Plagg, transforme-moi !

A contrecœur, le kwami se laissa absorber par le bijou, le Miraculous du Chat Noir, permettant ainsi à son porteur de revêtir le costume ainsi que le masque du héros Chat Noir. Certes, la tenue était moulante et les oreilles de chat sur sa tête ainsi que la longue ceinture qui pendait derrière étaient un peu gênant mais personne ne savait qui se cachait derrière cette identité, faisant que Flynn n'avait aucun problème pour dire ou faire tout ce dont il avait envie.

Il ressortit de la salle, son bâton extensible en main, puis il chercha où pouvait se trouver la victime du jour. Son ouïe très fine lui indiqua que sa cible avait dû semer pas mal de chaos derrière elle mais aucun bruit de flèches tirées ne provenait du lycée, signifiant que l'ennemi du jour avait quitté le bâtiment.

Avec l'aide de son bâton, il rejoignit les toits et scruta attentivement les alentours… pour repérer un homme vêtu d'un costume noir et rouge qui possédait aussi des ailes de cette même couleur. Face à lui, il y avait un de ses camarades de classe qu'il menaçait de son arc – à la longue tignasse rousse bien flamboyante, Flynn n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Luke et vu le caractère de ce dernier ainsi que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il ne devait pas être très innocent dans cette histoire. L'heure du sauvetage avait sonnée.

-§-

—Tikki, transforme-moi !

Chance qu'il s'était déjà caché car en plus de lui avoir donné un coin où se transformer sans attirer l'attention, cela lui avait permis d'éviter de recevoir une de ces flèches maléfiques et d'en subir les effets. Or, Yuri avait pu constater que quiconque en recevait une se retrouvait empli de haine envers ses proches et que l'ennemi du jour était donc une sorte de Cupidon inversé qui était très doué au tir à l'arc…

Un déclic se fit dans son esprit et, devenu Ladybug, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à cet adversaire tandis qu'il prenait en chasse cet abruti de Luke Fon Fabre – Yuri n'avait jamais pu le piffer et ils étaient ennemis depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

Pas de doute : la victime de Papillon était un homme et le seul garçon qui se débrouillait aussi bien avec un arc au sein du lycée était Chester Burklight – l'autre meilleur archer était une fille, Natalia Kimlasca Lavender, leur déléguée de classe et aussi l'autre personne que Yuri ne pouvait pas encadrer.

Il se dépêcha de retrouver l'ennemi du jour et n'eut pas beaucoup de distance à couvrir : Chester avait en joue Luke et s'apprêtait à lui faire subir le même sort qu'à tous ceux qui avaient été victimes de ses flèches…

—Prépare-toi à haïr tous ceux qui te sont chers, déclara la victime de Papillon. Tu vas payer…

—C'EST PAS VRAI, MES CHEVEUX ! hurla Luke en tenant sa tignasse entre ses mains. D'abord ce crétin de Lowell me renverse son jus de chaussette sur mes fringues et toi tu me ruines une heure de coiffage ! Donc tu sais quoi ? Tires-la ta foutue flèche, vas-y !

… Là, Yuri était estomaqué, ce qui était aussi le cas du cupidon maléfique qui ne savait visiblement pas comment réagir à cela. Cependant, le super-héros hésitait entre profiter de l'occasion pour tenter de piquer l'arc de son ennemi avec son yoyo, coller son poing dans la gueule de cet abruti de rouquin afin de lui apprendre à apprécier le café au lait et aussi pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas le seigneur de ces lieux ou attendre la suite.

—Finalement, ce serait du gâchis d'utiliser une flèche sur toi, conclut la victime de Papillon en baissant son arc. Avec ton caractère pourri, qui pourrait t'apprécier ?

—HEIN ? fit le principal concerné, l'air ahuri.

Profitant de cette ouverture, Yuri se servit de son yoyo et l'envoya droit sur le bras gauche de sa cible avant de tirer de toutes ses forces… puis de réaliser son erreur car s'il empêchait à présent Chester d'utiliser son arc, celui-ci avait bien compris qu'il n'avait qu'à s'envoler pour lui poser de sérieux soucis, ce qu'il n'avait pas hésité à faire. Le héros avait beau tirer, celui en face avait plus de force et il aurait récupéré son yoyo si son adversaire ne tenait pas fermement celui-ci.

Soudain, un éclair métallique vint frapper l'archer volant, lui faisant lâcher prise sur le fil.

—Besoin d'aide Buginette ? demanda Chat Noir qui vint le rejoindre en un bond, son bâton lui revenant dans la main.

—T'as mis le temps ! répliqua Yuri en récupérant son arme. Et arrête avec ce surnom !

Une volée de flèches maléfiques vint interrompre leur échange et les deux super-héros eurent juste le temps d'esquiver en sautant sur le côté.

—Où est caché son akuma ? questionna Chat Noir avant de faire tourner rapidement son bâton entre ses doigts pour se protéger d'une nouvelle attaque. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit dans son arme.

Bonne question ça. L'arc ou le carquois étaient effectivement à exclure car Chester ne venait jamais au lycée avec son équipement pour le tir à l'arc. Yuri évita à nouveau une attaque puis, tout à coup, il nota un objet brillant sur la bretelle du carquois. Qu'est-ce que c'était au juste ?

-§-

De tous ceux qui auraient pu être pris pour cible par Papillon, il avait fallu que ce soit son ami Chester. Flynn connaissait Luke et il avait dû s'en prendre méchamment à quelqu'un pour réussir à le faire sortir de ses gonds mais même cela n'aurait pas suffit à attirer un akuma vers l'archer… sauf si Natalia était impliquée. Son meilleur ami lui avait avoué avoir un faible pour elle et il n'était pas à exclure qu'elle ait rejeté ses avances et que Luke, en ayant été témoin, en ait rajouté.

Cependant, ce n'était pas sa principale préoccupation car à présent, le nouveau super-vilain les avait remarqués, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient devenus ses proies et qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose : leurs Miraculous.

—Il a un truc qui brille sur la bretelle de son carquois, lui signala Ladybug avant d'esquiver une nouvelle série de flèches.

—Je vais essayer de le distraire !

Sur ces mots, Flynn s'écarta rapidement de son partenaire et partit en arc de cercle, faisant attention à ne pas se rapprocher trop de l'ennemi.

—Hey Robin des Bois ! s'exclama-t-il en sautant sur un lampadaire. Tu veux jouer à chat avec moi ?

Manifestement, la réponse était oui vu que la victime du Papillon fonça droit sur lui et qu'il dut se dépêcher de fuir pour éviter un nouveau projectile. Cependant, l'archer prenait bien garde à rester en hauteur et en mouvement, empêchant toute tentative de saut. Ladybug en était certainement arrivé à la même conclusion car il ne retenta pas de l'attraper avec son yoyo.

Pendant un instant, il envisagea d'utiliser son superpouvoir, le Cataclysme, mais il n'avait rien à détruire à portée de main, excepté peut-être ce carquois mais c'était à condition de réussir à le toucher, ce qui n'était pas gagné. Le Lucky Charm de son partenaire pourrait peut-être compenser ce qui lui manquait…

—Chester, espèce de crétin !

Cette voix les fit tous deux se stopper et l'archer, flèche prête à être tirée, se tourna vers son origine… avant de se figer de stupeur.

—Arche ?

-§-

Profitant qu'il avait un peu de répit, Yuri utilisa son Lucky Charm… et il obtint un mégaphone rouge à pois noirs. Honnêtement, il aurait préféré des bolas ou un autre truc qui aurait pu lui permettre de clouer l'ange de la haine au sol mais c'était toujours moins ridicule que la serviette de bain ou la cuillère. Par contre, comment il allait se servir de ça au juste ?

—Ladybug !

A l'entente de son nom de super-héros, le jeune homme se tourna et fut surpris de voir arriver Arche vers lui, l'air complètement affolée. Pourquoi Judith n'était-elle pas avec elle ?

—Je ne sais pas exactement comment Chester est devenu comme ça mais quasiment tout le monde au lycée se déteste maintenant ! s'exclama-t-elle, faisant comprendre au héros que sa meilleure amie avait dû recevoir une flèche elle aussi. Il est passé devant moi sans me voir je crois et il a tiré sur Natalia avant de se barrer.

—Ecoute, tu devrais aller te mettre à l'abri dans un bâtiment, conseilla-t-il à la jeune fille. Ce serait plus…

Soudain, un déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Yuri. Le problème avec cet ennemi, c'était qu'il volait et qu'il était difficile à immobiliser – ce point-là, il l'avait compris à ses dépends. Chat Noir avait le pouvoir de neutraliser ses flèches mais tant qu'il bougeait, impossible pour lui de le plaquer au sol, même en utilisant son bâton. Cependant, une certaine personne savait très bien comment attirer l'attention de leur adversaire…

—Attends, fit-il en lui faisant signe de ne pas bouger. Tu le connais bien ?

—On se prend la tête une fois par jour minimum, répondit Arche sans hésiter. Pourquoi ?

—Fais-toi plaisir et vide ton sac.

Avec un grand sourire, il lui tendit le mégaphone… qu'elle fixa avec étonnement avant de le prendre entre ses mains. Puis, après une seconde d'hésitation, elle prit une inspiration et Yuri se hâta de s'écarter d'elle tandis qu'elle se servit enfin de l'appareil.

—Chester, espèce de crétin !

Dissimulé derrière un arbre, le héros nota que l'archer avait tourné la tête vers Arche et qu'il semblait étonné de la voir. La flèche qu'il avait encochée fut tirée mais elle rata la jeune fille d'au moins trois mètres, ce qui était inhabituel de la part d'un champion comme lui. Il était perturbé.

—Nan mais je rêve ! hurla sa camarade, visiblement en colère. Ca va pas la tête ! Comme si je pouvais pas te détester plus que maintenant espèce d'obsédé !

—Ca te va bien de me dire ça planche à pain ! cria l'archer, à présent bien énervé. Je me demande encore pourquoi tu te fatigues à mettre un soutif alors que t'as pas de seins !

—Et toi alors ? T'as peut-être de sacrés biscottos mais t'as un sacré pois chiche dans le cerveau par moment !

Là, ils étaient lancés et par expérience, Yuri savait qu'ils n'étaient absolument plus attentifs à ce qui les entourait. Il profita donc d'une nouvelle série de répliques cinglantes pour attraper l'arc avec son yoyo pendant que Chat Noir, ayant eu tout le temps de préparer son Cataclysme, sauta sur l'archer en un bond puissant.

Pris par surprise, l'ennemi se retrouva plaqué au sol et le héros en noir n'eut qu'à toucher son carquois pour détruire celui-ci, ne laissant que l'objet brillant qui se trouvait dessus.

—Fin des entrechats ! s'exclama son partenaire en attrapant l'objet du délit. A toi de jouer Buginette !

—La ferme chaton ! répliqua Yuri en attrapant le bijou que lui avait lancé Chat Noir.

Il laissa tomber ce qui s'avérait être une broche par terre et l'écrasa violemment avec son pied, libérant un papillon noir : l'akuma. Avec son yoyo, il le captura puis le purifia, laissant à sa place un papillon blanc. Ensuite, il n'eut qu'à récupérer le mégaphone et le lancer en l'air, libérant la magie se trouvant à l'intérieur qui répara tous les dégâts occasionnés par l'akuma.

Libéré de l'emprise du papillon maléfique, Chester était redevenu normal et était visiblement désorienté, n'ayant plus de souvenirs de son akumatisation.

—Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici moi ? demanda-t-il en regardant de tous les côtés avant de voir Arche qui venait vers lui. Il s'est passé quoi au juste ?

—Oh, t'as juste été encore plus crétin que d'habitude, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire taquin. Je peux te donner plus de détails si tu veux.

Le bip que Yuri perçut dans ses oreilles lui indiqua qu'il était temps qu'il file : il n'allait pas tarder à se dé-transformer. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Chat Noir s'interposa, lui faisant signe d'attendre.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ? demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

—Je… répondit difficilement son partenaire, l'air penaud. J'aimerais te dire un truc… Je…

—C'est peut-être pas le bon moment.

D'un geste, il désigna la bague au doigt du héros en noir : elle n'avait plus que trois coussinets et se mettait elle aussi à bipper.

—Une prochaine fois peut-être ? proposa Yuri avec un sourire amical. Ce n'est pas comme si on ne risquait pas de se revoir tous les deux.

Et sur ces mots, il se hâta d'utiliser son yoyo pour partir.

-§-

C'était la Saint-Valentin et Flynn n'avait qu'une envie : se taper la tête contre la table pour ne pas avoir été fichu de déclarer sa flamme à Ladybug. Evidemment, Plagg s'était bien moqué de lui quand ils étaient rentrés et le jeune homme avait passé sa nuit à ruminer son échec.

Le bon côté, c'était que grâce à une idée diabolique de son partenaire, Chester était sauvé et était, comme tous les jours, assis à sa gauche en classe. La seule différence était qu'au lieu de discuter avec lui, il était occupé à papoter avec Arche, profitant que le cours n'avait pas encore commencé. Au ton de leur conversation, il était clair que ces deux-là s'étaient rapprochés dans le bon sens.

Au moment où il comptait entamer une discussion avec Judith, Yuri entra dans la salle de classe, les bras chargés de boîtes en carton. Flynn, par réflexe, se leva pour venir l'aider mais Luke, qui se tenait contre le bureau du professeur pour parler en face de Natalia, eut l'indélicatesse de pousser leur camarade, ce qui le déséquilibra et lui fit lâcher ce qu'il tenait.

—Attention !

De justesse, Flynn avait empêché la chute de Yuri et rattrapé les boîtes qu'il avait failli perdre, cela sous les yeux ébahis de certains de leurs camarades.

—Ceci est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche, déclara Judith. Un énième épisode poisse de Yuri fut évité grâce au courageux Flynn !

La remarque attira des applaudissements et quelques sifflements de la part de leurs camarades, ce qui, à la vue des rougeurs sur les joues de Yuri, le gênait autant que lui.

—C'est pas utile d'en faire un tel évènement Judy, déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais en s'installant à sa place. Et si tu continues, tu n'auras pas le cadeau que je t'ai préparé.

—Toutes mes excuses dans ce cas, dit l'administratrice du Ladyblog en fixant les boîtes avec intérêt. C'est tout pour moi ?

—Pas seulement.

Yuri remit une boîte avec un ruban bleu à Judith qui se hâta de l'ouvrir… et dont les yeux se mirent à briller en voyant le contenu. Arche reçut une boîte avec un ruban rose tandis que en eut Chester une avec un ruban vert et tous deux furent visiblement très contents de leur contenu. Puis Flynn réalisa que son camarade lui en tendait une à lui aussi.

—On m'a dit que tu n'aimais pas le sucré mais j'espère que ça ira quand même.

Agréablement surpris de recevoir un cadeau, il murmura un « merci » timide puis ouvrit cette boîte avec le ruban blanc… pour découvrir qu'elle contenait une bonne dizaine de cookies entièrement au chocolat noir et dont l'odeur lui indiqua qu'ils étaient certainement faits maison. Tenté, il en goûta un et savoura le goût du chocolat ainsi que la saveur épicée qui vint ensuite en bouche.

—J'ai pris le risque de mettre du piment dans le chocolat, précisa Yuri en voyant son expression surprise. J'avoue que je ne suis pas très sûr de mon coup…

—C'est parfait, furent les seuls mots que Flynn prononça, savourant le biscuit avec délice.

—Je vais tous les mangers si je ne referme pas ça ! s'exclama Judith qui reposa un cookie aux raisins dans sa boîte. Ils sont exquis !

—Merci Yuri ! firent Arche et Chester avec leurs pouces en l'air.

Le concerné haussa les épaules comme si de rien n'était mais Flynn pouvait distinctement voir qu'il souriait, signe qu'il était probablement heureux de leur avoir fait plaisir.


	15. 15 : Pokémon (2)

May 11 – 12 White Heather : "Protection; wishes will come true"

Beta : Eliandre

UA : Pokémon

* * *

Après quelques semaines de tourisme et une bonne série de combats de pokémons, Flynn et Yuri étaient arrives à Rosalia, la ville de Johto qui était la plus intéressante d'un point de vue historique.

—Je tenterai bien l'arène, déclara le jeune homme à la longue chevelure de jais dont le Noctali le suivait comme une ombre.

—Tu dis ça dans chaque ville Yuri, fit remarquer celui aux cheveux blonds indisciplinés, son Mentali occupé à fixer l'immense tour Ferraille qui dominait la ville. Rappelle-toi que tu as failli te faire massacrer à Doublonville.

Oh oui… Flynn s'était à présent suffisamment bien familiarisé avec l'équipe de son meilleur ami pour savoir que la moitié de celle-ci était du type ténèbres, ce qui n'était pas le meilleur choix face à une championne d'arène qui possédait des pokémons de type normal dont un Ecremeuh particulièrement redoutable. Le Noctali de Yuri avait dû battre en retraite tout comme son Grahyena qui avait frôlé le KO. Ce fut Absol qui réussi à vaincre ce redoutable adversaire grâce à un coup critique bien placé.

—Et toi t'as eu un souci à Mauville il me semble, rétorqua Yuri en le fixant, les bras croisés sur son torse. Tu n'aurais pas eu ton Draco, tu n'aurais pas gagné.

Ah ça, il était clair qu'il n'avait pas la bonne équipe face à des pokémons volants et rapides. Il avait exclu d'office son Insecateur et son Arcanin car ce dernier n'aurait pas tenu la cadence. Son Locklass avait usé de ses attaques de type glace tout le long mais il n'était pas parvenu à toucher le plus rapide de ses ennemis et avait fini KO sans que son dresseur ne puisse prévenir cela. Son Draco lui avait finalement permis de gagner le combat mais il regrettait encore d'avoir mal calculé son coup, une erreur qu'il n'avait pas refaite à Ecorcia où il avait privilégié son Arcanin et son Roucarnage.

—Dois-je parler du concours de capture d'Insecte ? répliqua Flynn, s'attirant un grognement agacé de la part de son meilleur ami.

—Oui bon…

Là encore, Yuri avait été désavantagé par la nature de son équipe car s'il avait un Noarfang et un Elecsprint qui auraient été parfaits pour ce genre d'occasion, ceux-ci étaient trop puissants et il ne pouvait prendre un de ses pokémons ténèbres, ceux-ci étant vulnérables aux insectes, ou son Goupix car celui-ci n'était pas assez habitué à lui. Il avait finalement opté pour son pokémon électrique et ce qui devait arriver se produisit : tous les pokémons qu'il aurait pu capturer avaient été mis KO et il avait dû se contenter d'un prix de participation tandis que Flynn avait gagné une baie.

Après un passage au centre pokémon, ils se promenèrent un peu dans les rues, trouvant assez vite l'arène qui, malheureusement, était fermée car le champion était absent. Ils continuèrent donc leur tourisme jusqu'à ce que leurs Mentali et Noctali ne deviennent étrangement nerveux…

Les deux dresseurs échangèrent des regards interrogatifs en voyant leurs compagnons à quatre pattes fixer intensément un monument en ruine : la Tour Cendrée.

—Ô premier de la classe, dis-moi pourquoi ce truc à l'air d'avoir cramé, lança Yuri avec une pointe d'ironie.

—Si tu avais écouté en cours, tu saurais qu'il est comme ça depuis longtemps, répondit Flynn avec un soupir agacé. La tour a pris feu il y a plus d'un siècle et il n'en reste que son rez-de-chaussée. Les visites y sont limitées à cause du sol instable et de quelques accidents.

—Y a pas une légende ou un truc comme ça des fois comme des pokémons qui auraient péri dans l'incendie et qui auraient été ressuscités par un autre ?

—Je note qu'encore une fois, tu n'avais écouté que ce qui t'intéressait…

Connaissant son cher ami d'enfance, il n'avait dû retenir cette histoire que parce qu'il avait envisagé de peut-être aller l'explorer pour découvrir si cette légende était véridique ou non – certes, tous deux, enfants, avaient souhaité voir de près des pokémons légendaires mais la probabilité pour que cela arrive était très faible. Même s'il appréciait son goût pour l'aventure, Flynn préfèrerait qu'il ne s'amuse pas à prendre des risques inconsidérés comme il l'avait fait à Ecorcia lorsqu'ils avaient eu la surprise de tomber sur la Team Rocket.

—Justement, ça vaudrait le coup de vérifier si c'est vrai, finit par dire Yuri en s'avançant vers la tour en ruine. Ca nous changera de ces abrutis qui veulent piquer les pokémons des autres.

… Mieux valait le suivre car avec sa chance, il était fichu de passer à travers le sol…

A peine entrés dans la Tour Cendrée, les deux dresseurs tombèrent nez à nez avec le champion d'arène de Rosalia et un homme, visiblement obsédé par l'idée de trouver Suicune, un pokémon légendaire qui aurait péri dans ce fameux incendie. Yuri tenta évidemment de négocier un combat avec Mortimer mais celui-ci leur précisa que tant que quelqu'un était dans la tour, il ne pouvait pas s'en absenter, faisant que tant que son ami Eusine voulait fouiller celle-ci, il ne retournera pas à son arène.

Résignés, ils profitèrent d'avoir accès aux lieux pour les explorer, leurs Mentali et Noctali les guidant dans l'obscurité qui régnait.

—Il fait grand soleil dehors et ici, on voit à peine à un mètre ! s'exclama le dresseur aux cheveux de jais en suivant la lumière émise par son pokémon ténèbres. Comment tu veux trouver un pokémon là-dedans autre qu'un Nosferapti ?

—J'admets que là, je souhaiterais qu'on sache une bonne fois pour toutes s'il y a bien Suicune dans cette tour car tu vas être infernal si tu ne peux pas combattre Mortimer, déclara Flynn qui n'appréciait pas du tout le son du plancher sous ses pieds. Par contre, je ne suis pas certain que le sol supportera notre poids partout.

—Dans ce cas, autant sortir mon détecteur de catastrophes.

Sur ces mots, Yuri appela son Absol, un pokémon ténèbres qui avait la mauvaise réputation de porter malheur, faisant que beaucoup de personnes s'en méfiaient. Or, la vérité était que les Absol avaient la capacité de sentir le danger, une chose que Yuri avait bien comprise lorsqu'il avait capturé le sien à Hoenn et, grâce à lui, échappé de justesse à un raz-de-marée ou réussi à contourner une tempête de sable. Pour cette raison et aussi pour son poids plus proche du leur, il était le mieux indiqué pour savoir ce qui pouvait tant stresser Noctali et Mentali.

Avec précaution, Absol posa une patte sur en avant, cherchant visiblement à vérifier si le sol pouvait supporter son poids. Il continua à progresser lentement puis d'un coup, il s'arrêta. Il recula d'un pas et lança une attaque en direction du sol… créant un trou béant en face de lui.

—J'en conclus qu'il ne fallait pas passer par là, déduisit Yuri en voyant l'étendue des dégâts occasionnés par une attaque qui n'était pas aussi puissante qu'elle aurait pu l'être. Reste qu'à…

—Attends, l'arrêta Flynn, les yeux fixés sur l'ouverture nouvellement créée. On dirait qu'il y a un sous-sol.

C'était très difficile à distinguer avec l'obscurité mais en regardant attentivement, il leur fut confirmé que la Tour Cendrée possédait bel et bien un niveau souterrain qui avait résisté à ce fameux incendie. Or, si ces pokémons légendaires étaient bien dans la tour, ils ne pouvaient être qu'en bas.

Se félicitant d'avoir pensé à embarquer une corde – c'était principalement à cause du fait que Yuri avait littéralement sauté dans le Puits Ramoloss à Ecorcia et qu'il avait failli se faire très mal –, Flynn l'attacha solidement à une poutre qui avait résisté aux flammes. Ils descendirent ensuite dans l'ouverture après avoir rappelé leurs pokémons dans leurs pokéballs puis une fois arrivés en bas, ils firent ressortir leur Mentali et Noctali afin d'éclairer les lieux… et ceux-ci n'étaient absolument pas tranquilles.

A peine les deux dresseurs eurent-ils une source de lumière qu'ils virent la cause de la nervosité de leurs compagnons : trois gros pokémons étaient présents et l'aura puissante qui émanait d'eux était des plus intimidantes.

Cette fois-ci, leur souhait d'aventure venait de se réaliser…

Soudain, un bruit horrible retentit au dessus d'eux et en levant la tête, Flynn aperçut une ombre qui grandissait très vite : quelque chose venait de se détacher du plafond et allait les écraser. Il se hâta de pousser Yuri pour qu'il ne soit plus en danger et, alors qu'il aurait dû recevoir de plein fouet de qui était tombé, un cri retentit et ce qui était un énorme bloc de bois fut projeté loin de lui par une boule de feu.

Deux autres cris de pokémons se firent entendre et il reporta son attention sur les fameux chiens légendaires. Entei, qui était visiblement celui l'ayant sauvé, fut le premier à s'élancer et à utiliser les rochers du sous-sol pour se hisser en quelques bonds jusqu'à une ouverture béante dans le plafond. Raikou l'imita en effectuant des sauts puissants et agiles. Quant au fameux Suicune, au lieu de suivre ses deux comparses, il fit un tour autour d'eux, les observant avec curiosité avant de s'élancer à son tour vers la sortie.

—Alors ça… lâcha Yuri qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Jamais je n'aurais cru les voir de si près.

—Moi non plus, avoua Flynn, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ca pour une rencontre, c'était une sacrée rencontre ! Qui plus est, ils étaient bons pour les remercier car sans les trois chiens légendaires, ils seraient probablement morts mais comment allaient-ils retrouver des pokémon aussi rapides ?


	16. 16 : Arsène Lupin

Fluri Month 2016 : May 13 – 14 Fern : "Discretion; secret bond of love"

Beta : Eliandre

UA : Crossover avec Arsène Lupin bien que j'admette qu'il est peu perceptible pour les non-connaisseurs de ce héros de Maurice Leblanc.

* * *

Encore une fois, les gros titres des journaux ne faisaient pas honneur à la police qui, encore une fois, n'avait pas réussi à coincer le célèbre gentleman-cambrioleur – il fallait dire que ce dernier s'était copieusement moqué, via une lettre envoyée à l'Echo de France, de l'inspecteur Cumore qui avait réussi à se faire piéger en beauté par le malfrat. Le vol incroyable d'une collection de tableaux faisait sensation, essentiellement parce que personne ne parvenait à comprendre comment il avait pu y parvenir.

Cependant, les petits mystères de ce genre, Flynn s'était habitué à les résoudre, accédant aux lieux en se faisant passer pour un journaliste ou un photographe – tout dépendait de qui acceptait de lui rendre service ou non. Il avait ainsi réussi à en éclaircir un certain nombre mais face au dédain de la police à son égard, il les gardait pour lui dans un petit carnet à la couverture de cuir marron qu'il rangeait dans un tiroir du bureau du petit meublé où il logeait.

Il y a quelques temps, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, il eut la surprise de découvrir que quelqu'un y était déjà, visiblement en train de l'attendre en lisant le journal du jour. Bien entendu, il demanda à cet intrus au regard anthracite comment il avait pu pénétrer dans son appartement et pour toute réponse, il eut un sourire narquois puis l'inconnu lui avait montré son carnet de notes. Flynn Scifo avait alors compris qu'il avait face à lui le célèbre Yuri Lowell, voleur de renom qui s'était fraîchement évadé de la prison de la Santé.

Le cambrioleur lui avait proposé de rejoindre sa bande, offre que le jeune homme avait refusée poliment. Il préférait jouer les détectives amateurs pour passer le temps entre l'écriture de deux nouvelles plutôt que de franchir la ligne, une décision que celui qui devint un très bon ami respecta et il se contenta donc de lui conter ses différentes aventures à travers la France ainsi qu'à d'autres endroits du globe.

Ils se voyaient régulièrement, leurs rendez-vous n'étant jamais planifiés d'avance mais toujours des plus appréciés.

Puis un soir, leurs rapports se firent plus qu'amicaux, probablement en partie à cause de l'excellente bouteille de vin rouge qui avait accompagné leur dîner. Les regards se croisaient plus souvent qu'à l'accoutumée, leurs mains se frôlaient plus que les convenances ne le toléraient et lorsque que la fin du repas arriva, au lieu de prendre congé, le cambrioleur resta et lui proposa de lui conter une autre de ses aventures.

En tout honnêteté, l'écrivain ne se souvenait plus lequel d'eux deux avait initié ce baiser mais il se rappelait avec clarté de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et du fait que le malfrat avait disparu au petit matin.

Cette liaison, Flynn la gardait secrète, d'une part car il ne souhaitait pas que les ennemis de Yuri se servent de cela contre lui et d'autre part car il savait pertinemment que malgré la grande popularité du gentleman-cambrioleur, personne n'accepterait qu'il ait un homme pour amant. Il acceptait donc les quelques aventures sentimentales que son aimé pouvait avoir au cours de ses escapades, même si cela lui était parfois difficile.

Cependant, l'écrivain oubliait tout cela quand son cher et tendre venait le voir lui faisant le récit de ses dernières péripéties ou partageant avec lui quelques moments d'intimité. Il avait même osé frapper à sa porte déguisé en femme, tout cela parce qu'un de ses voisins commençait à poser des questions sur qui pouvait bien venir le voir à cette heure du soir.

Récemment, ce souci de voisinage ne se posa plus car Flynn, grâce à un roman qui s'était bien vendu et suite à un héritage, avait acquis un modeste pavillon près d'Etretat où il pourrait avoir tout le loisir d'écrire au calme et où Yuri passait régulièrement le voir, restant parfois plusieurs jours d'affilé sous prétexte de vacances qu'il avait besoin de prendre.

Même s'ils ne pouvaient pas se montrer ensemble au grand jour, cela ne les empêcherait pas pour autant de s'aimer en secret…


	17. 17 : Miraculous (3)

Fluri Month 2016 : May 15 – 16 Pink Camelia: "I long for your touch"

Beta : Eliandre

UA : Miraculous

* * *

Combattre le mal dans Paris était épuisant, surtout face à des adversaires aussi tirés par les cheveux les uns que les autres – quelle idée aussi de créer un ennemi capable de contrôler les pigeons ! Jamais Flynn n'avait autant souffert de cette encombrante allergie aux plumes que ce jour-là. Le Chevalier Noir avait aussi posé quelques soucis mais cette fois, le jeune homme s'estima heureux d'être un bon escrimeur car cela lui avait permis de comprendre comment parer cette botte secrète.

Leur dernier combat avait été contre Animan, un redoutable animorphe qui avait causé une très grosse frayeur au héros en noir quand il vit Ladybug se jeter dans sa gueule. Après avoir réussi à purifier l'akuma, Flynn n'avait pas pu résister à la brusque envie de serrer son partenaire dans ses bras et il s'en était excusé après coup.

Par contre, depuis ce combat, le jeune homme avait un souci : il avait attrapé des puces et impossible pour lui de s'en débarrasser. Il suspectait fortement Plagg d'en être à l'origine car il s'était douché, lavé les cheveux, avait nettoyé sa chambre à fond et il avait toujours ces fichues puces qui lui donnaient la furieuse envie de se gratter ! Quel enfer…

—Tu ne me feras pas prendre de bain ! s'exclama le kwami en partant se cacher à la vue de la bouteille de shampooing pour animaux. J'aime mon odeur corporelle, merci !

—Et moi j'en ai assez d'avoir des puces, répliqua Flynn en se grattant derrière la nuque. Tu es la seule chose ici qui n'a pas vu du savon de près ou de loin.

—Es-tu seulement certain que ce sont des puces ? Car je te signale que moi, je n'en ai pas !

Là, Plagg venait de marquer un point. Le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais vu se gratter et il n'avait pas vu de ses yeux ces sales petits insectes, juste supposé que cela pouvait être la cause de ses démangeaisons.

—Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? demanda Flynn qui dut se retenir d'essayer de se gratter le dos. C'est depuis qu'on a vaincu Animan que j'ai ça.

—Sur ce coup, je donne ma langue au chat, fit le kwami avant d'aller s'installer sur le canapé.

Comme toujours, ce cher Plagg lui était d'une aide inestimable…

Il retourna dans sa salle de bains et ôta sa chemise. Il se tourna vers le miroir et examina son reflet, cherchant le moindre indice sur ce qui pouvait causer ces démangeaisons. Malheureusement, il ne vit ni piqûre d'insecte, ni quelconque signe qu'il faisait une réaction allergique. C'était à croire que tout cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination…

-§-

Un jour, Yuri allait attraper Luke à un moment où Natalia n'était pas dans les parages et lui coller sa tête dans la cuvette des toilettes… Le fils à papa lui avait encore mené la vie dure et comme toujours, la déléguée de classe le défendait, tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance. Or, cette saleté de rouquin lui avait cassé les pieds toute la journée au point qu'il avait perdu un temps précieux au lieu de travailler sur ce devoir de physique qu'il devait rendre demain – de tous les profs du collège, M. Curtiss était celui qu'il valait mieux ne pas contrarier…

Il devait être près de onze heures du soir lorsqu'il eut achevé le tiers de son travail, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère en constatant à quel point son professeur avait été sadique dans ses questions. Même avec une nuit blanche, il n'était pas persuadé d'arriver à le finir, surtout qu'il n'excellait pas dans cette matière – s'il arrivait à avoir la moyenne partout, la physique-chimie lui posait plus de soucis et sa meilleure note était, sur toute l'année, un onze qu'il avait réussi à décrocher après d'intenses révisions et qui lui avait valu le seules félicitations que M. Curtiss lui avait accordées.

Alors qu'il relisait une énième fois son cours pour comprendre pourquoi il ne trouvait jamais le même résultat à son opération, un grand bruit retentit au-dessus de lui, lui faisant se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer sur la terrasse.

Yuri prit en main le premier truc à sa portée – il aurait aimé une batte de baseball mais il n'avait rien de mieux que son vieux parapluie – et monta l'escalier menant à l'extérieur. Après avoir pris une bonne inspiration, il ouvrit rapidement la trappe et se rua dehors… pour constater avec stupéfaction que le responsable de ce raffut n'était autre que Chat Noir qui… se frottait le dos contre le mur ?

—Hé hé… fit le héros en noir, l'air gêné. Salut…

—Je peux savoir ce qu'un chat de gouttière fiche ici ? demanda l'habitant des lieux, un peu agacé par cette visite imprévue. On n'a pas pour habitude de les nourrir ici.

—Je fais juste une patrouille et je passais dans le coin. J'allais part…

Chat Noir ne termina pas sa phrase, ses oreilles de chat se dressant d'un coup et ses dents se mettant à grincer. Puis, sans prévenir, il se mit à se gratter la tête avec force, grognant avec exaspération tout en tentant d'atteindre le milieu de son dos avec ses mains griffues.

—Mais c'est pas vra… grommela le héros en se contorsionnant. RHAAA !

—Heu… Tu as des puces ? demanda Yuri en faisant un pas en arrière. Parce que si c'est le cas…

—NON ! C'est juste que ça me démange sans arrêt depuis plusieurs jours et c'est infernal !

Yuri regarda la scène durant une bonne vingtaine de secondes. Il ne savait pas trop comment gérer cette situation, surtout qu'il ne tenait pas trop à trahir son secret. De plus, il fallait vraiment qu'il finisse ce devoir s'il voulait être tranquille demain…

—Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai mes cours de physique à bosser, fit-il en lâchant un bâillement. J'en ai pour un bon moment donc si tu pouv…

—Tu veux de l'aide ?

La proposition de son partenaire le prit de cours. A l'origine, il avait pensé tenter de demander à Flynn de lui réexpliquer le dernier chapitre mais à cause de Luke qui avait tout fait pour le faire chier, il n'avait même pas pu l'approcher avant que le beau blond ne doive partir pour son cours de chinois. Après, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il croisait Chat Noir sans être Ladybug : la première fois, c'était parce qu'une fille qui en pinçait pour lui avait été akumatisée et que Yuri avait estimé qu'il avait plus de chances de réussir à lui prendre son akuma sous son identité civile qu'en étant transformé, ce qui l'avait poussé à quelque peu tromper son coéquipier.

—Ca ne me gêne pas, poursuivit le héros en noir qui se retenait visiblement de se gratter une énième fois. La physique-chimie est ma matière préférée.

—Et moi je suis une des deux têtes de turcs de mon sadique de prof, lâcha le jeune homme à la chevelure de jais en se souvenant des horribles interrogations surprises de M. Curtiss et du fait qu'il allait certainement en avoir une demain. Sincèrement, c'est bien parce que je suis coincé que j'accepte…

Au bout de cinq minutes, Yuri avait monté ses cours sur la terrasse ainsi que de quoi grignoter, des coussins et une source de lumière. Il avait ensuite montré à Chat Noir à quel endroit de son devoir il coinçait et celui-ci, avec application, lui expliqua l'énoncé tout en l'aidant à comprendre pourquoi il ne trouvait jamais le même résultat à ses calculs.

A un moment, il nota que son partenaire bougeait son épaule de façon bizarre tout en grimaçant…

—Ca te démange où exactement ? demanda-t-il en posant ses affaires devant lui.

—En plein milieu du dos et c'est une pure horreur, répondit le héros qui recommençait à se contorsionner. J'ai l'impression parfois que j'ai du poil à gratter dans mon costume !

Honnêtement, il ignorait pourquoi il avait fait ça sur le coup mais Chat Noir qui bougeait dans tous les sens le perturbait beaucoup. C'était donc probablement pour cette raison qu'il avait posé ses mains sur son dos et qu'il avait commencé à le gratter dans la zone citée, faisant d'abord se figer le héros en noir avant que celui-ci ne lâche un soupir de délice tout en savourant ce contact.

—Juste là, oui, ronronna son partenaire en se rapprochant un peu de lui. Si tu pouvais y aller un peu plus fort…

—Comme ça ? fit Yuri en intensifiant son geste tout en se demandant à quel point le tissu de leurs costumes était fin.

Le hochement de tête affirmatif qu'il reçut fut une réponse suffisante et il commença à bouger ses mains par rapport aux indications qui lui étaient fournies… tout en faisant de son mieux pour ignorer à quel point son cher partenaire était bien foutu d'un point de vu physique.

-§-

Cette patrouille nocturne en solitaire aura finalement tourné autrement pour Flynn qui, à la base, n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de ces fichues démangeaisons. Il était le premier de sa classe en physique-chimie – accessoirement, il était aussi le chouchou de son professeur qui appréciait son implication en classe et son sérieux – donc donner un coup de main à Yuri ne le dérangeait absolument pas.

Par contre, il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir ce genre de traitement en retour. Lui qui n'avait guère l'occasion d'avoir des contacts physiques avec les autres en dehors du lycée, c'était totalement nouveau pour lui, surtout qu'il devait reconnaître que son camarade soulageait admirablement bien son problème. S'il pouvait rester ainsi toute la nuit, il le ferait volontiers.

Cependant, il s'était engagé à autre chose et après avoir dit à Yuri que ça ne le grattait plus – ce qui était vrai –, ils reprirent leur séance de révisions.

—Bon, avec ça, j'ai enfin fini ! s'exclama avec une joie non dissimulée le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais. Je vais pouvoir dormir tranquille maintenant.

—Tu n'avais pas quelqu'un dans ta classe qui aurait pu t'aider ? demanda Flynn, intrigué de ne pas avoir été approché sur le sujet. Je suis pourtant certain qu'une charmante demoiselle ou qu'une âme généreuse serait volontiers venu à ton secours !

—Pour les filles, j'en ai peut-être pas mal dans mes amies mais elles ne m'intéressent pas plus que ça et aucune de celles qui auraient pu me filer un coup de pouce n'en aurait vraiment été capable car elles arrivent à peine à se maintenir à la moyenne parfois. Sinon, j'avais bien quelqu'un qui pouvait m'aider mais le crétin de fils à papa de ma classe m'a pourri la vie et fait perdre le peu de temps libre que j'avais…

Le héros n'eut pas de mal à comprendre que Luke avait encore dû faire de Yuri sa cible privilégiée. Il avait déjà demandé à Natalia si elle pouvait le canaliser un peu mais ça n'avait eu aucun résultat, à croire que personne au lycée Bernard d'Andrésy(1) ne parvenait à le remettre durablement à sa place.

Cependant, Flynn réalisa après coup ce que son camarade avait sous-entendu au départ…

—J'ai peut-être mal interprété mais… commença le héros, ses yeux bleus fixant ceux gris de son interlocuteur. Tu es gay ?

—Yep, confirma Yuri avec un léger sourire. Je ne le crie pas partout mais je ne m'en cache pas pour autant.

Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi certains garçons de la classe restaient éloignés de celui à la chevelure de jais et que Chester était le seul avec qui il avait de vrais rapports amicaux – son meilleur ami était le seul avec Natalia à qui Flynn avait avoué ses préférences et cela ne l'avait pas du tout choqué.

—J'imagine que c'est aussi ton cas vu tes avances envers Ladybug, poursuivit Yuri avant de baisser les yeux vers ses affaires. Enfin… C'est pas mes affaires…

—Effectivement, je suis plutôt intéressé par les hommes, confirma le héros en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne. Cependant, je suis beaucoup moins ouvert que toi au quotidien et j'avoue que je profite d'être en costume pour me lâcher un peu.

Que penserait son père s'il savait que son fils parfait n'avait aucune attirance pour les femmes ? Vu le milieu dans lequel il évoluait, ce ne serait peut-être pas le pire drame qui soit mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de fragiliser encore plus leur relation. Le jour où il serait vraiment prêt à assumer cela dans sa vie civile, il irait lui en parler.

En tout cas, il était plutôt content de pouvoir en parler un peu avec quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre un peu sa situation.

-§-

Lui et Chat Noir avaient parlé ensemble durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que son partenaire ne s'en aille, réalisant qu'il se faisait tard et qu'il devait de rentrer chez lui. Ce n'était pas désagréable et il aimerait qu'il soit ainsi quand ils combattent ensemble. Il repensait encore au moment où il avait posé ses mains sur lui, se demandant pourquoi cela lui avait paru tout à fait normal alors que ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de choses que l'on faisait avec des amis mais plutôt avec… un amant ? Rien que d'imaginer ce que cela aurait été s'il n'avait pas porté son costume faisait monter sa température corporelle.

A présent, il était en cours de physique-chimie et, comme il s'y était attendu, le professeur Curtiss avait préparé une interrogation surprise de son cru et Yuri constatait qu'il en profitait pour commencer à corriger leurs devoirs. Cette première heure se termina avec leurs copies ramassées et tous n'étaient pas très sereins car les questions ne portaient pas seulement sur le chapitre en cours mais certains des précédents. Excepté Flynn, beaucoup sentaient visiblement venir la mauvaise note…

—Bien jeunes gens, fit le professeur de physique-chimie en remettant en place ses lunettes. J'ai terminé de corriger vos devoirs qui, comme je vous le rappelle, comptent double dans votre moyenne.

M. Curtiss eut un sourire à glacer le sang, faisant frémir la moitié de l'assemblée. Yuri se mit à déglutir en croisant son regard, sentant comme une aura sadique émaner de ce personnage.

—Je vous les rendrais avant la pause de dix heures, déclara l'enseignant en fixant avec suspicion le jeune homme ainsi que d'autres élèves dont Luke qui, visiblement, avait très envie de disparaître sous la table. Je vais m'absenter quelques minutes pour régler une petite affaire et vous laisser le temps de… décompresser.

La manière dont il avait prononcé ses derniers mots avait donné des sueurs froides à quasiment tout le monde et tous le regardèrent sortir de la salle en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien leur réserver à son retour.

—Comment un pareil psychopathe a pu devenir prof ? fit Chester en se tournant vers eux. Il me fout les jetons !

—Estime-toi heureux qu'il n'enseigne pas la biologie, répliqua Judith avec malice, faisant frissonner l'archer à ces mots. Il serait capable de disséquer un élève…

—C'est peut-être un peu exagéré non ? dit Flynn, les sourcils haussés. Je sais qu'il est sévère mais il est très bon je trouve.

Ca, c'était difficile à contester car il était réputé que ceux qui avaient à peine la moyenne auraient de très bons résultats avec un autre prof. Mais bon, s'il pouvait enfin cesser son règne de terreur…

Au retour de leur professeur, ils reprirent le chapitre en cours et, comme convenu, il leur rendit leurs devoirs avant la fin de l'heure. Sans surprise, Flynn avait eu les félicitations et Arche, qui avait beaucoup participé en classe, avait vu ses efforts être récompensés. Puis arriva Luke qui, face au regard acéré de M. Curtiss, tremblait sur sa chaise.

—Monsieur Fon Fabre, commença l'enseignant avec un rictus qui ne promettait rien de bon. C'est curieux ce paradoxe que j'ai constaté entre votre excellent devoir maison et l'interrogation de tout à l'heure. Auriez-vous été victime d'une brusque amnésie durant la nuit pour en oublier comment vous aviez répondu à la question numéro 3 qui était absolument identique dans les deux énoncés ?

Yuri put voir avec clarté le visage de celui qu'il détestait le plus devenir aussi blanc que la blouse de leur professeur. Il était clair à présent que le fils à papa n'avait pas fait lui-même le travail et d'après les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, sa défense n'était pas très solide.

—Lorsque vous m'aurez expliqué ce curieux phénomène, je déciderai si je dois diviser votre note par deux ou la réduire à un simple cercle, déclara M. Curtiss avant d'aller vers la table de Yuri qui ne se sentait pas en grande forme tout à coup. Pour ce qui vous concerne Monsieur Lowell, très bel effort. J'espère qu'il se poursuivra car il serait fâcheux que votre moyenne dégringole.

Ses oreilles le trompaient ou bien son professeur venait de le féliciter ? Il regarda la feuille qu'il venait de lui rendre et, en rouge, il vit sa note : quatorze sur vingt, la plus élevée qu'il ait eue cette année en physique-chimie.

-§-

Du coin de l'œil, Flynn observait attentivement les réactions de Yuri et il avait eu du mal à cacher un sourire en le voyant agréablement surpris face à sa note. Honnêtement, il n'avait douté aucun instant que son camarade réussirait car il s'était bien appliqué à lui réexpliquer ce qu'il n'avait pas compris et il savait que c'était quelqu'un d'intelligent.

Cependant, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête le moment qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble et le contact de ses mains sur son dos. Etrangement, depuis cette nuit, ses démangeaisons avaient totalement disparues et quand il en avait parlé à Plagg, celui-ci avait rétorqué que tout était peut-être dans sa tête depuis le départ et qu'il ferait mieux de passer à autre chose au lieu de l'ennuyer avec ça. Sauf que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire car maintenant qu'il savait que Yuri était gay, il avait fini par noter que c'était quelqu'un de physiquement très attirant… ce qui posait un gros souci à Flynn car il était amoureux de Ladybug.

Que devait-il faire ? Continuer à courir après son coéquipier ou bien tenter sa chance avec quelqu'un qui lui était plus facilement accessible ?

(1) : Fallait que je nomme mon lycée donc vu que le collège a le nom de la vraie identité de Fantomette, j'ai choisi de faire pareil avec un autre « héros » de la littérature française en utilisant un de ses noms d'emprunt…


	18. 18 : White Collar (2)

Fluri Month 2016 : May 17 – 18 Yellow Hyacinth: "Jealousy"

Beta : Eliandre

Note : Retour sur White Collar en crossover.

* * *

La mission du moment était simple : participer à des enchères où des femmes achetaient de riches célibataires dans le but d'être gagné par la veuve Kaufman, une croqueuse de diamants dont les derniers maris avaient tous fini au cimetière. Certes, il semblait qu'elle n'avait tiré aucun profit de ces mariages mais le FBI préférait s'en assurer…

Pour cette raison, Yuri avait eu le droit d'être temporairement libéré de son bracelet électronique afin de se faire passer pour un riche héritier tandis que Flynn devait jouer un jeune entrepreneur qui avait fait fortune et Sodia avait pour rôle de se mélanger aux acheteuses. Si le voleur avait été au départ enchanté de ce petit jeu contrairement à l'agent du FBI qui était mal à l'aise à la simple idée de flirter avec une autre que sa femme, la tendance avait quelque peu changé car le plan de l'escroc pour appâter la veuve noire s'était quelque peu retourné contre lui…

L'idée était simple : dissuader toutes les autres acheteuses présentes en se montrant le plus abject possible. Cependant, ce qu'il n'avait pas calculé, c'était qu'à la fin, aucune ne voudrait de lui, leur cible incluse… Heureusement, elle avait choisi Flynn et il était à présent au restaurant avec elle pour un dîner en tête à tête. Yuri, par contre, avait gagné le droit de rester dans le fourgon avec Sodia pour les surveiller.

« Qui a mangé du camembert dans cette boîte de conserve ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant le nez face à l'odeur désagréable. « On dirait que quelqu'un en a oublié un durant six mois ! »

« Au lieu de geindre, concentre-toi sur les écrans et fiche-moi la paix. » rétorqua l'agent du FBI en réglant le son du micro.

« Tu sais que les vues sont pourries, qu'on a un pot de fleur qui nous bouche la moitié d'une image et un lustre volumineux sur une autre ? »

« Je transmettrais tes réclamations au propriétaire de l'établissement ultérieurement. »

Elle s'en fichait complètement oui… En tant que voleur, Yuri aurait bien aimé avoir ce genre d'angles raté dans des galeries d'arts ou bijouteries mais, malheureusement, c'était rarement le cas et il fallait faire avec. D'ailleurs, il se demandait soudainement comment, d'un point de vue légal, Sodia avait pu avoir accès si vite aux images…

« Je lui ai dit qu'on fermerait les yeux sur le fait qu'il filme illégalement ses employés s'il nous donnait l'accès aux caméras et qu'il enlevait dès demain celles qui étaient litigieuses. » déclara la rousse avant qu'il n'ait formulé verbalement sa question. « Bien entendu, je compte aller vérifier qu'il tiendra sa promesse jusqu'au bout. »

Le contraire l'aurait étonné…

Sur les écrans, Yuri nota que leur potentielle veuve noire était arrivée, vêtue d'une robe noire qui mettait bien en avant son tour de poitrine et qui s'arrêtait au dessus du genou. A la manière dont elle se penchait, il était clair qu'elle cherchait à bien montrer la profondeur de son décolleté, ce qui le fit quelque peu tiquer.

« Ce ne serait pas une… » commença Sodia en fronçant le nez.

« Si, c'est bien une robe de créateur. » confirma l'escroc qui détailla le reste de l'habillement de leur cible. « Le sac aussi m'a l'air d'avoir la valeur de ton salaire mensuel et je doute que ce soit une contrefaçon. »

« Le double de mon salaire. Pour avoir saisi quelques copies il y a peu, je connais malgré moi le prix de l'original… »

Faudrait qu'il essaie de négocier un jour l'accès aux entrepôts des marchandises saisies pour son anniversaire…

Les menus en main, Flynn et Kaufman passèrent commande et celle-ci ajouta une bouteille de vin rouge, un excellent cru dû reconnaître Yuri en entendant le nom et l'année. Les échanges de banalités l'ennuyait sérieusement mais quand il nota un changement subtil dans la posture de leur suspecte, sa méfiance se réveilla.

_« J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'un bel homme tel que vous n'ait pas trouvé chaussure à son pied. Vous avez bien dû avoir d'autres relations auparavant ? »_

Oui, il était marié à une femme charmante, avait un chien et un escroc dont il vérifiait l'emplacement du bracelet électronique chaque matin avant d'aller travailler. Il était très heureux comme il était alors qu'elle cesse de le regarder comme s'il était un morceau de viande !

_« J'étais très pris par le travail. Je n'avais pas le temps pour voir quelqu'un. »_

Etait-il d'ailleurs nécessaire de préciser qu'il était aussi très attaché à son job ? Il n'aurait pas rencontré Estelle, il se serait certainement marié à son bureau ! Ou bien Yuri aurait osé tenter de le séduire mais il n'aimait guère fréquenter un homme marié… même si celui-ci était tout à fait son type.

_« Cela vous a d'ailleurs réussi. Maintenant, vous pouvez vous concentrer sur votre vie personnelle. »_

Il n'était pas forcément utile de déclarer cela tout en se penchant légèrement en avant pour mieux exposer le bonnet B qu'il avait déjà sous le nez depuis déjà un bon moment. Yuri suspectait qu'elle avait rembourré son soutien-gorge…

_« Tout à fait. Mais je n'en oublie pas pour autant mon travail. »_

Manifestement, Flynn n'avait pas capté le coup du décolleté. En toute logique, Kaufman profita qu'ils avaient fini leurs plats pour poser sa main sur le sienne, faisant grincer des dents l'escroc.

_« Mon cher Flynn, que diriez-vous de venir prendre le dessert chez moi ? »_

A cette phrase, Yuri dû se mordre la langue pour éviter de dire des mots qu'il pourrait potentiellement regretter par la suite. Il opta donc pour une intense prière où il espéra de toutes ses forces que l'agent du FBI allait refuser cette proposition qui sentait le piège à plein nez !

_« J'en dis que cela me paraît fort alléchant. »_

Sans réfléchir, l'escroc se hâta d'attraper son téléphone portable et de composer le numéro de Flynn. Il ne devait surtout pas le laisser tout seul avec cette croqueuse d'hommes !

_« Allo ? »_

« Monsieur Scifo ? Faut que vous veniez d'urgence à l'entrepôt ! » s'exclama Yuri dans le micro avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi plus loin.

_« Que se passe-t-il ? »_

A cette question, Sodia appuya sur un bouton de son ordinateur et des sons de machines se firent entendre. Elle lui prit ensuite brutalement le téléphone des mains.

« Monsieur Scifo, nous avons un gros problème. » déclara-t-elle. « Un incendie s'est déclaré à l'un de nos entrepôts. Les pompiers viennent d'arriver et la police est en chemin. »

_« J'arrive tout de suite. »_

La rousse raccrocha et, avec un soupir agacé, lui rendit son téléphone tandis que Flynn abrégeait son rendez-vous.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris au juste ? » l'interrogea-t-elle en le fixant d'un regard noir.

Honnêtement, Yuri ne comptait pas répondre à cette question. De toute manière, lui et Sodia ne s'appréciaient pas… et il savait d'avance qu'il passerait un sale quart d'heure quoiqu'il dise.

En parlant de cela, la porte du fourgon s'ouvrit et Flynn les rejoignit, visiblement contrarié par la fin abrupte de ce rendez-vous.

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe au juste ? » demanda l'agent du FBI.

« Il a fait une crise de jalousie. » le dénonça la rousse en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

… Hein ? Non, il n'avait pas été jaloux. Enfin… Peut-être un peu mais… Bon, si son périmètre n'était pas réduit de cinq mètres en guise de punition pour avoir failli faire capoter leur opération, il arrivera toujours à se doucher sans devoir jouer les équilibristes…


	19. 19 : Kingdom Hearts

Fluri Month 2016 : May 19 – 20 Milkvetch : "Your presence soften my pains"

Beta : Eliandre

UA : Une grande première pour moi car c'est un UA avec Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days.

* * *

Un vide immense se trouvait au fond de lui quand il avait rencontré cet homme, un certain Alexei, qui lui avait proposé de rejoindre son organisation. Qui était-il ? Il l'ignorait mais il n'avait pas envie de le suivre alors il avait refusé son invitation et était parti. L'ennui, c'était qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas cette ville… et puis comment s'appelait-il au juste ?

Pendant deux, peut-être même trois jours, il avait parcouru les rues de la Cité du Crépuscule, observant ses habitants en restant le plus possible à l'abri de leurs regards. Très souvent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller voir ce groupe d'adolescents qui jouaient ensemble et de ressentir quelque chose de fort qu'il ne parvenait pas très bien à identifier…

—Yo !

Il sursauta en entendant cette voix derrière lui. Vivement, il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un jeune homme à la longue chevelure de jais, aux yeux gris anthracite et au long manteau noir qui était en tous points similaire à celui que portait ce dénommé Alexei qu'il avait rencontré il y a quelques temps. Se connaissaient-ils ?

—Pas un bavard hein, fit l'inconnu avec un sourire sarcastique. C'est souvent comme ça avec les similis quand ils viennent de naître mais ça ne dure généralement pas.

—Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il, ne comprenant absolument pas ce que lui racontait cet homme.

—Un membre de l'organisation XIII.

Il était donc dans le même groupe qu'Alexei lui avait proposé de rejoindre. Cependant, il ne lui donnait pas la même impression que cet homme au regard dur…

—T'as un nom ou je dois t'appeler Blondie faute de mieux ? questionna son interlocuteur en s'adossant contre un mur avec nonchalance.

—Non… avoua-t-il, n'ayant pas le moindre souvenir d'avant le moment où il était devant ce curieux manoir. J'ignore qui je suis.

—T'inquiètes pas trop pour ça. C'est pas forcément une perte que tu ne rappelles pas de ta vie précédente.

Il hocha la tête bien qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas tout. Qui que soit ce jeune homme aux cheveux de jais, il se sentait plutôt à l'aise en sa présence.

—Je peux répondre à tes questions si tu veux mais ce sera pas gratuit, fit l'inconnu en croisant les bras contre son torse.

—D'accord, dit-il en regardant son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire.

A cette réponse, celui à la chevelure de jais eut un sourire satisfait. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et tous deux allèrent jusqu'à un marchand de glace où il acheta deux glaces à l'eau de mer avant de l'emmener tout en haut de la tour de la gare. Jamais il n'était allé à cet endroit et il devait reconnaître que la vue était superbe.

Pendant une bonne heure, ils avaient parlé en dégustant leurs glaces. Il apprit que l'inconnu se nommait Yuri et que lui aussi était un simili. Il en existait d'autres comme eux et il sut que s'il était là, c'était que d'une manière ou d'une autre, son cœur avait sombré dans les ténèbres et que seule sa volonté avait permis à une parcelle de lui-même de venir à la Cité du Crépuscule. Puis celui aux cheveux de jais lui offrit une chose qu'il n'avait pas : un nom.

Après cela, Flynn lui demanda s'il pouvait toujours rejoindre l'Organisation XIII et ce fut ainsi qu'il fut conduit auprès d'Alexei pour devenir un membre officiel.

Il s'habitua assez vite à cette nouvelle vie, alternant les missions avec les différents membres de l'Organisation puis rejoignant Yuri à la fin de chacune d'entre elles au sommet de la tour de la gare.

Certes, ils n'avaient plus leurs cœurs mais ces moments passés ensemble leur faisait du bien. Les quelques fois où ils n'avaient pas pu se retrouver dans leur endroit favori, ce vide revenait au fond de lui ainsi qu'une profonde tristesse. Le mieux restait quand ils faisaient leurs missions ensemble car ils s'amusaient comme des fous en explorant les différents mondes – encore fallait-il que Flynn aille réveiller Yuri car celui-ci avait une forte tendance à piquer un somme dès qu'il en avait l'occasion ou à faire la grasse matinée.

Il y avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire avant de compléter Kingdom Hearts de récupérer un jour leurs cœurs mais ils y arriveront un jour… Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.


	20. 20 : Peau d'âne (2)

Fluri Month : May 21 – 22 Jonquil: "Affection returned"

Beta : Eliandre

Note : Suite de l'UA avec Peau d'âne.

* * *

La nouvelle avait fait tout le tour du royaume : le prince Flynn allait se marier avec celle qui pourrait enfiler un anneau que l'on disait si fin et étroit que seul un doigt mince et délicat parviendrait à s'y glisser. N'importe qui, quelque soit sa condition sociale, était invité à se rendre au palais dans trois jours afin d'essayer ce bijou.

Occupé comme souvent à nettoyer ce fichu poulailler, Yuri observait discrètement les villageoises sous sa peau de loup. Celles-ci, habituellement occupées à le critiquer sur son apparence ou son odeur, étaient à présent toutes excitées par l'idée d'éventuellement devenir l'épouse du beau prince aux cheveux d'or. Les lavandières jacassaient en lavant leur linge, certaines se voyant déjà au bal au bras de celui qu'elles espéraient épouser. Quelques paysannes, cependant, comparaient leurs mains, s'inquiétant de comment elles parviendraient à mettre cet anneau si étroit et se plaignant de leurs gros doigts abîmés par le travail.

Lorsque des charlatans vinrent pour proposer moult potions et onguents dont ils vantaient les propriétés, la majorité des femmes se jetèrent dessus, se hâtant d'utiliser ces étranges mixtures afin d'avoir un annulaire capable d'enfiler la bague qui pourrait changer leur vie à jamais. Yuri, de son côté, s'évertuait à salir ses mains plus qu'à son habitude, tout cela pour éviter qu'une femme plus observatrice qu'une autre ne s'aperçoive qu'il possédait des doigts très fins pour un homme.

Le lendemain, il dut se retenir de rire quand il entendit ces bécasses geindre car leur annulaire ne s'était pas affiné. Les plus chanceuses avaient juste leur doigt qui avait grossi mais quelques malheureuses avaient vu leur peau se couvrir de verrues ou bien les démanger horriblement. Si elles s'étaient acceptées comme elles étaient au lieu de croire le premier escroc venu, elles n'auraient pas eu ces mauvaises surprises. Tout ce qu'elles auront gagné dans cette mésaventure, c'était une bourse allégée de quelques écus.

Quand arriva le grand jour, toutes les femmes du royaume et des contrées voisines vinrent au palais, si nombreuses qu'elles étaient obligées de se serrer dans les couloirs afin que passent passer les serviteurs et la garde royale. Dans la salle de bal, le prince Flynn était assis aux côtés de ses parents, ses yeux azurs cherchant ce bel éphèbe dont il s'était épris en revenant de la chasse. Malheureusement, il n'apercevait point cette belle chevelure de jais et il fit donc signe de commencer ce qui promettait d'être une longue séance d'essayage.

Les premières à se présenter furent les princesses de tous âges, certaines encore plus fraîches qu'un bouton de rose et d'autres qui avaient au moins le double d'années que possédait le prince aux cheveux d'or. Leurs doigts ne parvenant point à enfiler cet anneau, les marquises et les duchesses tentèrent leur chance puis vinrent les comtesses, les baronnes et toutes les représentantes de la noblesse.

Le temps défilait et aucune femme n'avait encore réussi à mettre la bague quand le tour des servantes fut achevé. Le prince cachait de plus en plus difficilement sa déception, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'avait pas mal interprété les intentions de l'être qu'il aimait. Allait-il venir se présenter à lui ?

Les dernières femmes de la plus basse condition sociale échouèrent elles aussi à enfiler cet anneau étroit. Tous pensèrent que tout cela était terminé quand, du fin fond des cuisines, Peau de Loup demanda à tenter sa chance, tout cela sous les regards outrés de l'assemblée. Le roi s'apprêtait à le renvoyer quand le prince Flynn s'interposa, demandant pourquoi cet homme ne pourrait pas essayer de passer la bague. Des murmures surpris et intrigués résonnèrent mais le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or ne les entendait point, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine tandis que son aimé s'agenouillait avec grâce devant lui.

Une main blanche, fine et délicate lui fut tendue. Il la prit dans la sienne, savourant sa douceur contre sa peau. Ses yeux azur avaient trouvé ceux, gris anthracite, de ce bel éphèbe qui se dissimulait sous cet habit puis descendirent sur ces lèvres fines qui dessinaient à présent un sourire en coin emplit de malice qu'il trouva des plus séduisants.

Si l'assemblée s'était tue en voyant cette main immaculée, elle avait lâché un « oh » surpris quand elle vit que l'anneau étroit épousait à la perfection cet annulaire si fin. Quand le prince lui ôta la peau de loup dont il était vêtu, tous ceux qui étaient présents eurent une exclamation émerveillée en découvrant que cet affreux vêtement avait révélé un magnifique jeune homme aux longs cheveux de jais et vêtu d'un somptueux habit aux couleurs de la nuit. Certains représentants de la noblesse furent choqués en reconnaissant les traits fins du prince Yuri, probablement celui qui avait été le plus beau parti d'un puissant royaume voisin et qui avait brusquement disparu quelques mois plus tôt.

Si le roi avait craint une mésalliance, il ne put qu'être enchanté de découvrir les atouts que possédait son gendre. Dès la minute qui suivit, les préparatifs du mariage furent entamés et tous les monarques des royaumes alentours y furent conviés. Les princes Flynn et Yuri se jurèrent un amour éternel lors de ce grand jour et à partir de cet instant, il était fréquent de les apercevoir chevauchant ensemble dans les bois de Quoi et s'échangeant des regards emplis de l'affection immense que chacun possédait envers l'autre.


	21. 21 : Pokémon (3)

Fluri Month 2016 : May 23 – 24 Red columbine: "Anxious and trembling"

Beta : Eliandre

UA : Pokémon

* * *

Ce voyage à travers Johto avec Flynn était un vrai plaisir. Lui et Yuri en était à quatre champions vaincus et les suivants étaient à Oliville et Irisia. Cependant, suite à un arrêt à la ferme Meuh-meuh, ils y avaient laissés leur Arcanin et Grahyena, les propriétaires ayant un souci pour repousser des voyous qui tentaient de pénétrer dans l'étable la nuit pour leur voler du lait. L'Arcanin de Flynn était entrainé à surveiller une zone donnée et son Grahyena était très efficace pour repousser les intrus. Se séparer d'eux n'était pas facile mais ils les récupèreraient en repassant par là sur le chemin du retour tout en restituant à l'une des filles des propriétaires son Skitty qu'elle leur avait confié.

Avant leur arrivée à la ville portuaire, Yuri avait gagné une pierre feu en combattant un dresseur mais il avait décidé de ne pas l'utiliser tout de suite, préférant être certain que son Goupix était assez fort avant de le faire évoluer.

Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu en arrivant enfin à Oliville, c'était que Jasmine ne pouvait pas les combattre car elle était au phare avec le pokémon qui y vivait. Celui-ci était gravement malade et elle devait rester avec lui pour s'en occuper. Le dresseur aux cheveux de jais, se souvenant avoir entendu parlé d'une très bonne pharmacie se trouvant à Irisia quand il était venu la première fois dans la ville portuaire, proposa de lui ramener un médicament, ce qu'elle accepta sans hésiter.

Après un saut au centre pokémon où Yuri déposa son Noarfang pour récupérer un Ninjask et un Gallame qu'il avait obtenu en échange de son Azumarill – il regrettait après coup de s'être séparé de son seul pokémon eau quand il était à Hoenn mais le Locklass de Flynn était bien mieux pour traverser la mer entre Oliville et Irisia – ils se rendirent à leur prochaine étape en passant à côté des Tourb'iles.

A destination, le pharmacien leur confirma qu'il avait de quoi soigner le Pharamp du phare et le temps qu'il leur prépare ce médicament très puissant, les deux dresseurs avaient fait un tour à l'arène où, avec Mentali et Gallame, ils avaient aisément vaincu le champion.

Le médicament en leur possession, ils avaient prit un peu de repos avant d'envisager de repartir mais la météo s'était dégradée : il leur était impossible de prendre Roucarnage pour retourner à Oliville à cause d'une tempête qui s'était déplacée au niveau des Tourb'iles. La voie maritime était dangereuse elle aussi mais si les vagues n'étaient pas trop hautes, Locklass pouvait éventuellement réussir à passer.

Lorsqu'ils voulurent partir, à leur plus grande surprise, ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient observés : le pokémon légendaire Suicine les regardaient avec un grand intérêt et, en constatant qu'il avait été repéré, il avait prit la fuite en direction de la mer, courant sur l'eau comme si ce n'était qu'une simple prairie. Eusine apparut à ce moment-là, contrarié que le pokémon qu'il recherchait tant leur porte tant d'intérêt et ils durent le combattre avant de pouvoir enfin s'en aller.

Or, avec le temps qu'ils avaient perdu, cette tempête s'était intensifiée et Locklass fut prit dans un tourbillon qui les éjecta sur une des Tourb'iles.

—Et merde ! s'exclama Yuri après qu'il ait constaté la perte de son sac qui contenait la majorité de leurs provisions et leurs médicaments pour leur équipe. Si je croise cet Eusine, je vais pas le rater…

—Ca ne changera rien Yuri, tenta de le raisonner Flynn en s'adossant à un rocher pour soulager sa cheville douloureuse. On a encore le médicament pour le pokémon du phare mais on va devoir attendre la fin de cette tempête.

Ils s'étaient mis à l'abri dans une grotte mais Flynn s'était tordu la cheville lorsqu'ils avaient été projetés et il ne restait que très peu de vivre ainsi que leurs pokémons.

—Vu la tête qu'avait faite Absol, elle peut durer longtemps, déclara le dresseur aux cheveux de jais en se souvenant de la réaction de son pokémon quand il l'avait appelé pour aider son ami à atteindre la grotte. Pas certain qu'on tienne, surtout avec la moitié de notre équipe épuisée.

A cause de leur combat contre Eusine et de la météo, Locklass, Ninjask, Insecateur, Gallame et Noctali avaient besoin de repos voire de soins car il serait étonnant que Locklass soit indemne après cette expérience. Skitty n'était pas expérimenté au combat et ne pourrait pas beaucoup les aider en cas de souci.

Ils étaient dans un sacré pétrin et s'ils ne trouvaient pas comment rejoindre Oliville à temps, un pokémon pouvait mourir.

Soudain, un son étrange retentit à l'extérieur. Mentali et Elecsprint allèrent voir cela contre l'avis de leurs dresseurs et Yuri les suivit au bout de quelques secondes. Avec le vent qui soufflait, il avait les cheveux dans les yeux et il mit un moment à les retrouver tous deux au pied d'un énorme rocher, apparemment en grande discussion avec… Suicune ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Mentali et Elecsprint partirent ensuite vers la grotte, le pokémon légendaire derrière eux. Le dresseur, encore sous le choc, les suivit et put voir que son ami d'enfance était tout aussi surpris que lui de voir Suicune avec eux.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ? demanda Flynn, regardant tour à tour leurs pokémons et le chien légendaire.

—Aucune idée, répondit Yuri en regardant Suicune discuter avec Mentali. Je serai incapable de te dire de quoi ils peuvent bien parler.

C'était tout de même à la fois effrayant et impressionnant de voir d'aussi près un pokémon légendaire. Il était clair que Suicune ne leur voulait aucun mal mais que faisait-il ici au juste ?

Ils eurent leur réponse quand leurs pokémons décidèrent d'eux-mêmes de revenir dans leurs pokéballs et que le chien légendaire s'assit au sol en fixant avec intensité les deux dresseurs.

—Il attend quelque chose ? demanda Yuri qui, pour toute réponse, eut un hochement de tête de Suicune.

—Est-ce qu'il peut traverser cette tempête ? questionna Flynn qui reçut lui aussi un hochement de tête affirmatif de la part du pokémon. Ca explique comment il est venu ici.

—Attend… nos pokémons lui aurait demandé de nous ramener à Oliville ?

Vu l'attitude de Suicune, cette hypothèse semblait être juste. Les deux dresseurs se regardèrent, à la fois anxieux et émerveillés par cette opportunité incroyable qui s'offrait à eux. Le voyage promettait d'être sacrément risqué, surtout sur le dos d'un pokémon réputé pour son incroyable vitesse, mais s'ils arrivaient au bout, ils pourraient aller sauver le pokémon du phare…

La décision fut prise au bout de quelques minutes : ils partaient avec Suicune.

Flynn ayant une cheville tordue, Yuri l'aida à s'installer sur le dos du chien légendaire et, une fois qu'il fut certain que le sac de son ami était bien en place, il se plaça derrière lui en lui tenant fermement la taille. Suicine se releva et sortit calmement de la grotte, laissant un peu de temps à ses deux passagers de réajuster leurs positions et de se cramponner correctement, puis il entama sa course sur le sable avant de la continuer sur l'eau déchainée.

A l'approche de l'immense tourbillon, le pokémon légendaire prit de l'élan et sauta par-dessus avec une aisance incroyable puis continua sa route, serpentant entre les vagues comme il le ferait entre les arbres d'une forêt. Le cœur de Yuri se mit à battre à toute allure quand Suicune eut l'audace d'entrer dans un rouleau et de courir à l'intérieur, faisant qu'il eut l'impression à un moment que l'eau allait les engloutir. Mais non, ils parvinrent à en sortir et à aucun moment le chien légendaire n'avait freiné sa course puissante.

Les côtes d'Oliville devenaient visibles et la tempête moins forte. Ils étaient en train d'en sortir et Suicune commença à ralentir son allure. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils furent sur la plage près de la ville portuaire qu'il s'arrêta, les laissant descendre de son dos tout en reprenant son souffle – à cet instant, les deux dresseurs comprirent que le pokémon légendaire avait fourni beaucoup d'efforts pour les amener sains et saufs à destination.

A peine l'eurent-ils remercié que Suicune était parti en un bond, probablement pour aller se reposer au calme. Yuri appela Absol pour aider Flynn à aller au centre pokémon et il se rendit au Phare avec son Elecsprint pour remettre le médicament à Jasmine.

Le lendemain, la tempête s'était levée et le pokémon du phare était guéri. Jasmine était retournée dans son arène et Yuri avait envisagé de l'affronter pendant que Flynn se reposait… puis il avait lamentablement perdu face à ses pokémons acier. Face à cette défaite cuisante, il s'était résolu à entraîner son Goupix, seul membre de son équipe qui pouvait avoir une chance contre elle.

Il avait aussi essayé de pêcher un pokémon eau mais neuf fois sur dix, il était tombé sur un Tentacool et la dixième fois, il avait failli se faire électrocuter par un Loupio très mécontent d'avoir été retiré de l'eau. Suite à ça, il avait décrété que la pêche, ce n'était pas pour lui…

Quelques jours plus tard, Flynn allait mieux et Yuri avait retenté sa chance. Au cours du combat, il avait fait évoluer in extremis son Goupix en Feunard et avait réussi à gagner grâce à cela. Ils repartirent ensuite vers Rosalia, récupérant au passage son Grahyena qui avait bien travaillé à la ferme ainsi qu'Arcanin qui avait aidé à l'arrestation des voleurs. Il leur fut proposer de garder encore un peu Skitty et ils laissèrent Insecateur et Gallame en échange – à la surprise générale, l'Insecateur de Flynn, qui tenait un objet offert par Jasmine, évolua en Cizayox.

Un soir, ils avaient prévu de camper près du mont Creuset avant de le traverser pour rejoindre Acajou. Yuri préparait de quoi manger pour tout le monde quand il vit quelque chose de bleu derrière des buissons. En apercevant Suicune montrer sa tête, il lui avait fait un sourire puis décidé de faire un peu plus à manger que prévu. C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire pour le remercier dignement. Le pokémon légendaire était resté pour partager leur repas et n'était reparti qu'une fois que tout le monde avait terminé.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient au Lac Colère pour, en premier lieu, visiter mais la présence de la Team Rocket les avaient poussés à prendre un détour pour arriver jusqu'à l'étendue d'eau… et découvrir un troupeau de Léviator totalement déchaîné. Le plus incroyable était que leur chef était un Léviator rouge, un détail qui piqua immédiatement l'intérêt de Yuri.

—Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dis que j'arrêtais la pêche ? demanda-t-il à son ami d'enfance tout en appelant son Elecsprint.

—Tu sais que tu ne vas pas arriver jusqu'à ce pokémon sans devoir traverser le lac ? répliqua Flynn en sortant la pokéball de son Locklass. Je vais encore devoir te dégager le chemin j'imagine.

—Je te remercie d'avance.

Enfin il allait avoir un pokémon eau qui lui convenait… mais encore fallait réussir à le capturer, ce qui n'était pas gagné. Yuri était têtu et avec l'équipe qu'il possédait, il était certain d'arriver à ses fins, tremblant d'excitation à l'idée d'affronter ce splendide Leviator rouge.

Oh oui, il avait hâte…


	22. 22 : Miraculous (4)

Fluri Month 2016 : May 25 – 26 Daylily: "Flirtation"

Beta : Eliandre

UA : Miraculous

* * *

En se levant ce matin-là, Yuri grogna, ayant rêvé que son partenaire pour combattre le crime lui avait fait une cour interminable sur la terrasse et qu'il l'avait littéralement inondé de cadeaux – il se souvenait encore parfaitement des nombreux baisemains qu'il avait reçus dans son songe, un écho à ceux auquel il avait eu droit pendant quelques combats contre des akumas. Le pire fut quand une certaine phrase lui revint en mémoire et le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles… avant qu'il ne plonge sa tête dans son oreiller pour crier.

—Quinze minutes d'avance sur ton réveil ? C'est exceptionnel ! fit remarquer Tikki en le rejoignant sur la mezzanine où était son lit. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

—En quelque sorte… dit-il en sortant la tête de son oreiller pour regarder son kwami. J'ai rêvé que Chat Noir me draguait et qu'il m'offrait sans arrêt des cadeaux.

—C'est plutôt mignon je trouve et puis c'est tout à fait ce qu'il serait capable de faire.

—Le pire, c'est qu'à un moment, il m'a sorti des phrases si mielleuses que j'en ai encore le goût sur la langue…

C'était à croire que son coéquipier sortait tout droit d'un de ces romans à l'eau de rose dégoulinant de sentiments. Il ne manquait plus qu'une sérénade au clair de lune ou une croisière en péniche sur la Seine et il aurait eu la totale. Cependant, ce qui le gênait le plus, c'était la manière dont il l'avait regardé, comme s'il était l'être le plus merveilleux au monde, et qu'il lui avait déclaré son amour… C'était hautement perturbant, surtout quand il se posait des questions sur ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour cet individu dont il ne connaissait pas grand-chose excepté sa morphologie très… attrayante.

—Tu es tout rouge, fit Tikki, le sortant brusquement de ses pensées. Ton songe n'était pas si horrible que cela visiblement.

—J'aimerais surtout ne pas avoir fait ce rêve, grogna Yuri en sortant de son lit. Comment on fait quand on pense aimer deux personnes à la fois ?

—Malheureusement, j'ai peur que tu ne doives faire un choix, aussi pénible soit-il.

Après s'être douché puis habillé, il alla prendre son petit-déjeuner, surprenant Raven qui n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir aussi tôt sorti du lit. Il mangea rapidement et s'en alla au lycée avec vingt bonnes minutes d'avance par rapport à l'heure où il partait habituellement. Sur son court trajet, il se repassa en boucle certains passages de son rêve, peu attentif à son environnement… et ce fut à cet instant que les lacets de sa basket gauche choisirent de se défaire, faisant qu'il marcha accidentellement dessus alors qu'il était au pied des marches.

Son esprit serait douloureusement revenu sur terre s'il était tombé sur les marches de pierre et non sur quelqu'un qui avait amorti sa chute.

—Désolé, fit Yuri en s'écartant du torse contre lequel il était, constant avec gêne que c'était Flynn sur qui il était à présent allongé. Je t'ai pas fait mal au moins ?

—Ce n'est rien, déclara son camarade avec le sourire. Tu as de la chance que j'étais assis là.

Pour le coup, il fut incapable de répondre, captivé par ce regard azur, cette belle mâchoire, ces cheveux d'or… avant de réaliser qu'il était actuellement en partie allongé sur son camarade de classe et que celui-ci avait une main sur son bras et une autre au niveau de sa taille. Extrêmement embarrassé, il bredouilla des excuses et se releva brusquement.

Il se serait probablement rendu directement en classe si Flynn ne l'avait pas retenu par le poignet.

—Le professeur de mathématiques est absent ce matin, déclara celui-ci en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir avec lui. J'ai prévenu Chester et Natalia pour leur dire qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de venir car on commence à neuf heures.

—Il aurait pu prévenir qu'on dorme une heure de plus, grommela Yuri en s'asseyant sur les marches. Il est au courant le vieux Lester qu'il a nos numéros de téléphone à tous ?

—Sa femme a prévenu le proviseur il y a cinq minutes. De ce que j'ai compris, il est malade.

—T'étais chez le proviseur ? Toi ? Qu'as-tu bien pu faire pour être convoqué si tôt ?

—Je l'ai juste croisé quand j'étais allé prévenir que je serais absent demain après-midi.

Ceci expliquait cela. Et pour que Flynn doive prévenir d'une absence, c'était que cela devait probablement être important mais ça, il n'allait pas chercher à le savoir car ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires.

—Une heure à tuer du coup, réalisa Yuri avant de lâcher un bâillement. J'aurais bien pioncé plus longtemps…

—Avec tous les retards que vous avez accumulés parce que vous dormiez monsieur Lowell, j'en suis à me demander ce que vous pouvez bien faire de vos nuits pour manquer autant de sommeil.

Le jeune homme grinça des dents en entendant cette voix qu'il connaissait un peu trop bien à son goût et il se retourna, nullement surpris de voir le proviseur Dinoai qui le toisait d'un œil sévère. A côté de lui, il y avait une fille aux longs cheveux châtain clair avec une longue mèche du côté droit et aux yeux bleus que Yuri ne connaissait pas.

—Bonjour monsieur le proviseur, dit le jeune homme en se levant, grimaçant à l'idée de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

—Elle le sera réellement si vous parvenez enfin à arriver à l'heure en classe, répliqua le proviseur avant de se tourner vers Flynn qui s'était levé à son tour. Comme monsieur Lester ne viendra pas assurer son cours aujourd'hui, mademoiselle Grants ici présente est elle aussi venue pour rien donc je compte sur vous messieurs pour lui montrer où votre classe en est dans le programme scolaire.

Une nouvelle élève en milieu d'année ? Curieux ça. Yuri aurait bien refusé de lui servir de guide mais vu le regard assassin du proviseur, il avait intérêt à s'occuper d'elle s'il ne voulait pas être de nouveau dans le collimateur de monsieur Dinoai.

-§-

L'absence imprévue du professeur de mathématiques avait pris Flynn de cours mais cela lui avait laissé le temps de faire passer le mot à ceux de sa classe dont il avait le numéro. Alors qu'il hésitait à prévenir son garde du corps, Yuri était arrivé, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'apprêtait à le saluer quand il le vit trébucher, lui laissant juste le temps de se préparer à amortir sa chute.

Il s'était habitué aux coups de malchance de son camarade et il lui arrivait souvent d'être plus alerte en sa présence dans le cas où ce genre de mésaventure viendrait de nouveau à se produire. A plusieurs reprises, il l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne tombe ou aidé à récupérer quelque chose qu'il avait perdu… et depuis qu'il connaissait ses préférences, il avait longuement réfléchi à la possibilité de tenter sa chance avec lui, surtout parce que ses avances perpétuelles envers Ladybug ne donnaient absolument rien.

Il comptait profiter de l'occasion pour lui proposer de passer un peu de temps ensemble quand le proviseur Dinoai les avait interrompus pour leur demander de s'occuper de Tear Grants, une nouvelle élève qui allait intégrer leur classe.

A présent, ils étaient tous trois au café La Corneille qui était à côté de leur lycée et qui était aussi là où vivait Yuri avec Raven, son tuteur légal âgé d'une trentaine d'années et qui était un peu… louche au premier abord.

—Je n'ai pas encore fini d'ouvrir mais pour ces beaux yeux, je suis prêt à commencer tout de suite à servir, fit le dénommé Raven en faisant un sourire charmeur à Tear. Vos désirs sont des ordres ma toute belle.

—Elle est mineure le vieux, répliqua Yuri en forçant son aîné à s'écarter de la jeune femme. Garde ton numéro de Don Juan pour tes autres clientes.

Sur un signe de leurs camarades, ils s'installèrent à une table tandis que le gérant du café alla chercher une carte sur le comptoir.

—Commander ce que vous voulez les jeunes, déclara Raven en leur faisant un clin d'œil. Ce sera retenu sur l'argent de poche du gamin de toute manière.

—Tu veux qu'on cause de la fois où t'as maté à fond le décolleté de Judy ? fit Yuri, visiblement contrarié. Y a des fois où je me demande si tu connais vraiment le code pénal…

—Tant que je me contente de regarder, c'est légal !

Un profond soupir d'agacement échappa à leur camarade, ce qui rappela involontairement à Flynn ceux de Ladybug quand il le trouvait un peu trop collant à son goût. D'ailleurs, pas mal des tics du jeune homme à la longue chevelure de jais lui évoquait son partenaire. Se mettait-il à les superposer l'un à l'autre ?

Après avoir choisi des boissons, Yuri les laissa pour aller chercher ses cours, faisant qu'il était seul avec Tear. Sur le chemin, ils s'étaient présentés mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de poser plus de questions à son sujet.

—Ta famille a déménagé à Paris pour que tu arrives dans notre lycée en cours d'année ? demanda Flynn, un peu intrigué par ce fait.

—Nous déménageons assez souvent, répondit la jeune femme avec une neutralité déconcertante. Mes parents étaient militaires et mon frère aîné l'est aussi. Quand il est muté ailleurs, je le suis mais comme je ne peux pas pratiquer d'activités extrascolaires dans ces conditions, je lui demandé de me laisser à Paris cette fois-ci.

—Pas évident comme situation. Moi j'ai été scolarisé à domicile pendant des années avant que mon père accepte de me laisser aller au lycée.

Tear avait hoché la tête, l'air un peu triste en apprenant cela. En attendant Yuri, Flynn décida de sortir une feuille vierge de son sac et il lui montra où chacun était assis en classe ainsi que des photos de ses camarades qu'il avait sur son téléphone.

—Il y a une place libre à côté d'Arche, expliqua-t-il tandis que Raven posait leurs consommations sur la table. Elle est très sympa mais fait juste attention car elle est un peu pipelette. Natalia est la déléguée de classe donc si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à lui demander. Chester est mon meilleur ami et Judith est celle de Yuri.

—D'accord, dit la jeune femme en regardant attentivement tous les visages qu'elle voyait défiler. Et lui, il est dans notre classe ?

—Luke Fon Fabre. C'est le fils du maire et… il n'est pas très facile à vivre.

—C'est un crétin fini oui !

Yuri était de retour, tenant entre ses mains des cahiers et un trieur un peu trop plein… qui fini par craquer à l'instant où son propriétaire passa à côté du comptoir, faisant ainsi tomber lourdement une bonne partie de son contenu au sol. Dans un grognement agacé, son camarade se baissa pour ramasser ce qui était par terre sous le regard amusé de Raven.

—Il me semblait t'avoir dit de vider ce truc de temps en temps, fit remarquer le plus âgé tandis que des clients commençaient à arriver. Je t'achèterai de quoi remplacer ça tout à l'heure.

—Ca va aller ? demanda Flynn en ramassant ce qui était à sa portée, imité par Tear.

—J'ai l'habitude donc oui, répondit Yuri en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Ca aurait peut-être été mieux de monter dans ma chambre en fait.

Sur ces mots, leur camarade les invita à le suivre avec leurs boissons. Il les amena à un appartement situé à l'étage et les laissa dans la pièce à vivre le temps de ranger rapidement ses affaires.

—Vous êtes mignons ensemble, fit Tear, provoquant un sursaut chez Flynn. Vous êtes des amis ?

—Heu… Oui, répondit-il, pris par surprise.

—Pas un peu plus ?

Là, il se sentait rougir sous le regard amusé de la jeune femme. Il avait du mal à dire si elle était sérieuse ou si, comme Judith serait capable de le faire, elle le taquinait. Il comptait lui demander ce qu'elle sous-entendait exactement quand Yuri leur dit qu'ils pouvaient monter. Ils empruntèrent donc l'escalier et arrivèrent à la modeste chambre de leur camarade aux murs en grande partie bordeaux – un seul était peint en noir et il était possible d'y voir pas mal de posters de groupes de musique plus ou moins connus.

—C'est pas un palace mais c'est chez moi, fit le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais en leur indiquant une banquette avec des coussins rouges et noirs. Mettez-vous à l'aise.

—Je ne vois pas de lit ici, dit Tear en tournant la tête de tous les côtés avant de noter la présence d'une mezzanine. Tu dors là-haut ?

—Yep ! Par contre, vaut mieux être réveillé car autrement, c'est la dégringolade assurée.

Flynn les laissa échanger des banalités, occupé à détailler cette pièce qu'il trouvait bien plus chaleureuse que sa propre chambre alors qu'elle était largement plus petite. S'il pouvait dormir ici, il le ferait volontiers.

Ils restèrent trois quart d'heures à discuter tout en montrant à Tear où ils en étaient dans chaque matière – si elle n'avait visiblement pas d'inquiétudes sur l'anglais et le français, elle s'était montrée moins tranquille face à leur avancée en physique-chimie et en histoire-géographie. Une fois qu'elle eut noté ce dont elle aurait besoin et emprunté quelques polycopiés, ils quittèrent le bâtiment pour retourner au lycée. Cependant, après qu'ils eurent traversé la rue, une grande explosion retentit plus loin et des cris se firent entendre. En apercevant une personne étrangement vêtue avec des grands yeux d'insecte, il était devenu clair qu'un nouvel akuma venait d'apparaître.

—Cachez-vous dans le lycée ! s'exclama Yuri en partant vers le café. Je vais m'assurer que le vieux s'en sort !

N'ayant pas eu le temps d'arrêter son camarade, il prit Tear par le bras et se hâta de l'emmener avec lui tout en se demandant comment il allait parvenir à la laisser seule pour se transformer. Alors qu'il cherchait Judith ou Chester du regard, il sentit la jeune femme le tirer en arrière et il se tourna vers elle.

—Personne ne te verra ici, dit-elle en désignant un coin à l'abri des regards. Si tu veux te changer en Chat Noir, c'est un bon emplacement.

… Que venait-elle de lui dire au juste ?

-§-

A peine transformé en Ladybug, Yuri se précipita dans le parc pour retrouver cet homme insecte qui, dans le cas, présent, lui tournait le dos, trop occupé à… C'était son imagination où Luke avait encore provoqué une akumatisation à cause d'un de ses caprices ? Il allait devenir chèvre à force de réparer les bêtises de ce crétin…

—Sale petit vermisseau, fit l'akumatisé avec une voix qui était horriblement familière aux oreilles du héros. Je vais t'apprendre à oser te moquer de mon génie !

… Jamais Yuri n'aurait osé imaginer que le professeur Dist se ferait akumatiser à cause d'un autre que le professeur Jade Curtiss – leurs « querelles » étaient un fait connu dans tout le lycée, en partie à cause du fait que si l'un enseignait la physique-chimie, le domaine de l'autre était plutôt l'informatique voire, selon certaines rumeurs, la robotique. Comme quoi, tout était possible…

Le héros s'apprêtait à l'attaquer avec son yoyo quand une dizaine de gros scarabées robotisés sortirent de sous la cape de l'ennemi, certains tenant un filet. La moitié d'entre eux fonça sur lui et l'autre sur Luke, faisant qu'il eut tout juste le temps de les esquiver quand le rouquin se fit capturer par les insectes. Il tenta de les détruire avec son yoyo mais d'autres étaient apparus et l'encerclaient, lui laissant peu de chances de se sortir seul de ce traquenard. Il essaya de sauter par-dessus… et réussit à se faire attraper dans un filet qui l'attendait.

—HA HA HA ! rit aux éclats la version akumatisée du professeur Dist. Je t'ai bien eu Ladybug ! Maintenant, donne-moi ton Miraculous et je libèrerai peut-être ce sale petit rat !

Il lui dirait bien que non, il n'a aucune envie de le lui donner mais Yuri préférait s'abstenir de répondre, ignorant l'étendue des pouvoirs de son ennemi et craignant que celui-ci possède des gadgets plus meurtriers que ceux qu'il possédait déjà.

—Pas si vite Sauterelle-man !

Quelque chose dut heurter les insectes maintenant le filet fermé car le héros fut soudainement libéré. En tournant la tête, il vit Chat Noir dont le bâton lui revint dans la main.

—Si j'avais su, j'aurais prévu une grosse dose d'insecticide, fit le héros en noir en regardant la grande quantité de scarabées. Cependant, je ne veux pas risquer de perdre ma coccinelle préférée donc on va y aller à l'huile de coude.

—Au lieu de causer, va chercher une grosse tapette à mouches qu'on écrase tout ça ! s'exclama Yuri en rejoignant son partenaire, agacé par la situation et par le sourire séducteur qu'il lui lançait. Et si tu pouvais arrêter de me faire la grimace, ça m'arrangerait…

Sauf que c'était mal connaître Chat Noir qui, au lieu de cesser de sourire, combla d'un coup la distance entre eux et passa un bras autour de ses épaules en lui jetant un regard charmeur… ce à quoi le héros coccinelle répondit en lui posant brutalement sa main sur le visage et en le repoussant le plus loin possible. Ce n'était pas le moment pour une séance de drague douteuse.

Face à une volée d'insectes mécaniques fonçant droit sur eux, au lieu de se servir de leurs armes pour se protéger, ils choisirent tous deux d'esquiver, ce qui était plus prudent vu que leur adversaire avait les moyens de les capturer s'il le désirait.

Soudain, un son étrange arriva aux oreilles de Yuri. Sur le coup, trop occupé à éviter une série de scarabées qui tentait de le ligoter avec une corde gluante, il ne s'était pas demandé ce que cela pouvait être mais en le réentendant, il réalisa que c'était des notes de musiques, plus particulièrement celles qu'une flûte pourrait émettre. Il en aurait cherché l'origine… si un de ses « pires cauchemars » n'était pas actuellement devant ses yeux : une bonne dizaine de Chat Noir entourait l'ennemi ainsi que le même nombre de Ladybug.

C'était quoi ce bordel au juste ?

—Mais c'est une blague ? fit l'homme-insecte en regardant avec effarement la subite multiplication de ses opposants. Comment ce prodige est-il possible ?

—Personnellement, je trouve que c'est un rêve qui devient enfin réalité, fit un des Chat Noir avec bonheur. Des Ladybugs partout !

—Et moi je sens venir le mal de crâne avec cette invasion de sacs à puces, répliqua Yuri avec agacement, cherchant encore à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Si aucun de vous n'est à l'origine de ça, qui a fait ça ?

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir car, profitant du fait que tous les robots scarabées étaient désorientés, une silhouette en blanc et orange sauta avec souplesse sur chacun d'eux, les brisant avec aisance sous les cris d'horreur de leur créateur avant d'atterrir sur un banc public. Yuri vit ainsi que leur élément perturbateur était une jeune femme qui, manifestement, portait un costume basé sur le renard et dont l'arme était une longue flûte.

—Rends-toi, dit-elle à la victime de l'akuma avec fermeté. Nous sommes plus nombreux et plus fort que toi.

Le héros coccinelle comprit ainsi qu'elle était de leur côté… mais il trouva curieux qu'elle opte pour cette solution alors que, d'expérience, il savait que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Il observa le clone de lui-même qui était le plus proche… et nota vite qu'il n'avait pas d'ombre. Une illusion ? Cela expliquerait son choix… mais signifierait aussi que le combat n'est pas son point fort contrairement à lui et Chat Noir. Sa ruse allait-elle fonctionner longtemps ?

Malheureusement, la réponse arriva vite quand l'un des doubles fut accidentellement détruit lorsque Luke, en cherchant à fuir les lieux, en toucha un, faisant se dissiper celui-ci sous le regard de leur ennemi. Vu le sourire de leur adversaire, il était clair qu'il avait compris le subterfuge.

—On a essayé de me rouler ? fit l'homme-insecte avec un sourire mauvais. Ca va se payer !

Puis une énorme nuée d'insectes robotisés fondit sur l'ensemble des clones. Yuri vit Chat Noir foncer sur lui et lui prendre le poignet pour l'entraîner à l'écart tandis que la fille renarde faisait de même avec Luke. Tous les quatre se retrouvèrent derrière le carrousel, cachés du regard de leur ennemi qui semblait les avoir perdus de vue.

—Merci pour le temps gagné Volpina, dit le héros en noir à leur nouvelle camarade.

—J'aurais aimé avoir son attention plus longtemps mais je ne connais pas vos gestuelles ou vos façons de parler, répondit la dénommée Volpina, visiblement un peu contrariée d'avoir été percée si vite à jour. Si je savais comment capter durablement son intérêt…

—A part ce fou de Curtiss, personne ne l'intéresse, sortit Luke en pianotant sur son téléphone. Ce type est un pur sadique et Dist est un vrai masochiste.

... Flash spécial : Luke Fon Fabre venait, pour une fois dans sa vie de fils à papa pourri gâté, de dire quelque chose d'intelligent et, qui plus est, risquait fort de leur être très utile vu les compétences de leur nouvelle camarade. Jamais Yuri ne l'admettrait mais ce sale rouquin venait de lui donner juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour mettre au point un plan pour neutraliser leur ennemi.

-§-

Quand Flynn avait découvert que Tear était elle aussi en possession d'un Miraculous, il avait été agréablement surpris. Plagg avait émis une certaine méfiance avant que le kwami de la jeune femme, un certain Kitsu, ne vienne leur expliquer qu'ils ne faisaient équipe que depuis peu, ayant utilisé le peu de jours passés ensemble pour qu'elle s'entraîne à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Puis d'un commun accord, ils se transformèrent en Chat Noir et Volpina, prêtant main forte à Ladybug qui était en mauvaise posture.

Même si les illusions de l'héroïne renarde n'avaient pas berné l'ennemi longtemps, cela avait été suffisant pour qu'ils puissent se cacher de lui le temps de mettre au point une stratégie, ce que Ladybug ne tarda pas à faire quand Luke mentionna le professeur de physique-chimie. Flynn, se souvenant que son camarade avait été plusieurs réprimandé pour avoir filmé avec son téléphone durant les cours, lui subtilisa l'appareil au moment où son partenaire retint le rouquin pour l'empêcher de récupérer son bien ou d'alerter leur adversaire avec ses cris. Il trouva très vite une vidéo de son professeur avec M. Dist et laissa celle-ci aux soins de Volpina pour qu'elle la visionne.

Maintenant, le héros en noir devait remplir son rôle et, comme souvent, il allait jouer les appâts.

—Hey Sauterelle-man ! cria-t-il une fois hors de sa cachette. Tu veux jouer à chat avec moi ?

—Je ne suis pas une sauterelle ! répliqua avec force son ennemi en lui envoyant une nuée d'insecte.

Bingo. Il avait pleinement son attention, ce qui devrait laisser assez de temps à ses coéquipiers pour exécuter le reste du plan. Leur problème principal était cette cape car c'était de là que sortaient tous ces scarabées robotisés. Leur ennemi évitant le corps-à-corps, il était fort probable qu'il n'était pas doué dans ce domaine et il fallait donc détruire cette cape pour le rendre vulnérable. Or, comment l'atteindre s'il savait comment se protéger ? Ca, c'était le travail du Lucky Charm de Ladybug et de la prochaine illusion de Volpina.

Par contre, ce serait bien qu'ils se dépêchent car il commençait à avoir du mal à éviter ces fichus insectes…

—Dist, tu es désespérant.

L'homme-insecte, à l'entente de cette voix, s'était immédiatement tourné vers son origine : l'illusion particulièrement réussie du professeur Jade Curtiss. Ses scarabées continuaient à poursuivre Flynn mais un énorme filet à papillons rouge à pois noirs en attrapa une bonne partie.

—Ma Lady, fit-il à son partenaire en croisant son regard. Mo cœur chavire à chaque fois que je croise tes jolis yeux !

—… Là, je dois reconnaitre que je m'attendais à ce que tu me fasses un autre de tes trucs bien pourris, déclara Ladybug avant de lâcher un soupir exaspéré. Sauf que c'était pas celui-là que j'avais vu venir…

—J'aime te surprendre ma coccinelle d'amour !

Les iris gris de celui dont il était amoureux se mirent à lancer des éclairs, faisant qu'il jugea préférable d'activer son Cataclysme pour aller détruire la cape de leur ennemi avant qu'il… Etait-il en train de rêver où leur adversaire était en train de pleurnicher ? Il préféra ne pas chercher à résoudre ce mystère et alla réduire en cendres l'objet du délit avec une facilité déconcertante. Ladybug n'avait eu ensuite qu'à briser la broche en forme de rose du professeur Dist pour révéler l'akuma afin de le purifier et de réparer les dégâts causés.

Les trois héros se séparèrent une fois leur mission accomplie, leurs Miraculous les alertant qu'ils ne leur restaient pas beaucoup de temps devant eux.

Ce fut donc après une dizaine de minutes que Flynn retrouva Tear en classe, occupée à parler avec Natalia tandis que Luke l'observait avec curiosité. En tournant la tête, il nota qu'excepté Yuri, tout le monde était présent.

—Bonjour Flynn, fit la déléguée de classe quand elle le vit. Je viens d'apprendre que tu t'étais occupé de notre nouvelle.

—Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, dit-il avec honnêteté. C'est Yuri qui lui a montré ses cours et où nous en étions actuellement donc c'est surtout à lui que revient le mérite.

—Moui… En parlant de Lowell, où est-il passé cette fois ? Si je le trouve encore à dormir…

La réponse arriva vite quand le concerné arriva en classe, l'air visiblement choqué par quelque chose qu'il avait dû voir sur son trajet.

—Ca va Yuri ? demanda Flynn, inquiet pour son camarade. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme…

—Juste un truc que j'aurais préféré pas voir, répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais en s'installant à sa place sous les regards intrigués de Judith, Chester et Arche.

Personne ne comprit vraiment ce qu'il se passait et lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tout le monde alla s'asseoir. En passant à côté de lui, Tear lui glissa discrètement un morceau de papier dans la main qu'il rangea vite dans une poche de sa veste. Puis entra le professeur Curtiss…

—Bonjour jeunes gens, leur dit l'enseignant en posant sa sacoche sur le bureau. Aujourd'hui, nous allons poursuivre notre cours de physique…

—JADE !

Subitement, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur le professeur Dist qui était littéralement essoufflé. Il tendit un gobelet de café à son collège qui portait le logo du café de la Corneille. M. Curtiss prit l'objet du délit comme si de rien n'était et en but en gorgée… avant de le rendre avec une grimace à son collège de travail.

—Il me semblait avoir demandé un café noisette avec un demi-sucre, fit le professeur de physique-chimie d'un ton sec. Je suis extrêmement désappointé…

—Je ramène ça tout de suite ! s'exclama le professeur d'informatique en quittant la classe en trombe.

Tous les élèves étaient ébahis par la scène qui venait de se produire sous leurs yeux… excepté Yuri que Flynn pouvait entendre parler à voix basse des pulsions sadiques de M. Curtiss et déclarer qu'il préférait encore voir son tuteur parler du dernier numéro de Playboy avec M. Lester qu'assister à une séance de dressage en direct.

Le jeune homme en conclut que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour lui proposer une sortie tous les deux, estimant que son séduisant camarade risquait fort de ne pas être très réceptif à son environnement dans l'immédiat. Il préféra jeter discrètement un œil au mot de Tear.

_« Si tu veux que je t'aide à séduire Ladybug, préviens-moi. »_

Un coup de main ne serait effectivement pas de trop, surtout qu'il venait de gagner une amie à qui il pouvait parler sans devoir lui cacher un pan entier de sa vie.


	23. 23 : Dragon Age Inquisition (2)

Fluri Month 2016 : May 27 – 28 Viscaria: "Will you dance with me?"

Beta : Eliandre

UA : Dragon Age Inquisition. Assez court, j'avoue, mais la scène est courte dans le jeu donc…

* * *

A Orlaïs, la réception organisée au palais d'hiver pour faire cesser cette guerre entre l'impératrice Célène et le duc Gaspard touchait à sa fin. Or, si l'Inquisition s'y était rendue, ce n'était pas seulement pour permettre de trouver un accord entre les deux protagonistes de cette histoire mais surtout pour déjouer la tentative d'assassinat envers Célène dont elle avait eu vent.

Flynn, Estelle et Raven étaient présents en tant que conseillers de l'Inquisiteurs tandis que Sodia, Judith et Yuri étaient chargés de se mêler aux invités pour trouver des indices, à la fois sur leur assassin et aussi sur comment réussir à instaurer la paix en Orlaïs. Le noble jeu n'était pas inné pour certains d'entre eux et seul Lavellan l'avait amplement travaillé afin de mieux se fondre dans le décor bien qu'il était un elfe dalatien – Judith était une elfe de la ville mais elle ne s'intéressait absolument pas aux intrigues de la cour, contrairement à Raven dont les oreilles avaient tendance à traîner et qui se délectait un peu trop des ragots de la noblesse au goût de ses camarades et aussi des nobles qui étaient assez nerveux en sa présence.

Durant la recherche de l'assassin, Yuri avait constaté que tout le monde l'évitait, ce qui n'était pas une surprise vu qu'il était un mage tévintide, alors que toutes les femmes harcelaient littéralement ce pauvre Flynn qui commençait à avoir quelques soucis pour garder son calme. Sodia, trop concentrée sur sa mission, n'avait pas le temps de venir l'aider à se débarrasser de ses admiratrices et le commandant de l'Inquisition dut attendre que l'assassin se dévoile enfin pour pouvoir se défaire d'elles.

L'impératrice saine et sauve, l'Inquisiteur lui avait dévoilé le coup d'Etat préparé par Gaspard et Orlaïs était à présent en mesure de pouvoir tenir contre leur ennemi commun.

Ces évènements passés, un certain calme était revenu au palais d'hiver et Yuri avait décidé de prendre un bol d'air frais sur un balcon, admirant les jardins éclairés par la lueur de la lune. Ce genre d'évènements ne le changeait pas vraiment de Tevinter et il trouvait quand même osé de la part de ces gens de considérer son peuple comme barbare alors qu'ils n'étaient pas mieux.

—J'espère que tu n'as pas trop forcé sur le vin.

Avec un sourire, le tévintide se tourna pour voir arriver Flynn, toujours vêtu de la tenue d'apparat que tous les membres de l'Inquisition portait.

—Même si je sais qu'il est meilleur que celui qu'ils servent à Fort Céleste, je n'en ai pas bu une seule goutte, déclara le mage tandis que le commandant de l'Inquisition venait se placer à côté de lui. Et toi ? Tes adoratrices t'ont laissé le temps de profiter de la soirée ?

—Je ne suis pas taillé pour ce genre d'évènements, avoua le soldat avec une légère gêne. De plus, j'ai été invité mille fois à danser mais impossible pour moi de quitter mon poste.

—Moi par contre ils m'ont tous évité comme si j'avais la peste. Dommage car je connais une danse qui aurait pu les choquer à vie.

—Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas de toi ?

Yuri eut un léger rire à cette remarque. Un léger silence régna entre eux avant que Flynn ne tourne la tête vers la salle de bal où était joué un des derniers morceaux de musique de la soirée.

—C'est peut-être un peu tard mais je doute d'avoir de nouveau l'occasion, déclara-t-il avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux en lui tendant sa main droite. M'accordes-tu cette danse ?

Le mage hésita un instant puis il finit par accepter, faisant visiblement le bonheur du templier. Ils placèrent correctement leurs mains et ils commencèrent à esquisser les premiers pas, le tout en garant leurs yeux vissés dans ceux de l'autre. Aucun mot n'était échangé, uniquement des regards et une valse sans faux pas ou maladresse avec la lune comme unique spectatrice.

Combien de temps dansèrent-ils exactement ? Difficile à dire mais une fois la valse terminée, tous deux avaient rejoint leur chambre dans l'aise du palais dédiée aux invités pour exécuter une toute autre chorégraphie à l'abri des regards…


	24. 24 : Miraculous (5)

Fluri Month 2016 : May 29 – 30 Yellow Tulip: "There's sunshine in your smile"

Beta : Eliandre

UA : Miraculous

Note : Dernier croisement entre Miraculous et Tales of Vesperia qui sera écrit pour le Fluri Month 2016. De plus, ce texte peut aussi correspondre au thème du 17-18 qui était « Jealousy ».

* * *

Dernier ennemi en date : Antibug, fraîchement apparu au palace Le Grand Paris et copie quasi-conforme de Ladybug. Hors, cet adversaire avait des pouvoirs opposés au héros et, au grand dam de Yuri, n'était autre que Luke, fraîchement akumatisé par sa faute car il n'avait pas voulu écouter celui-ci lors de leur combat contre un précédent akuma. Chat Noir lui avait fait gagner du temps pour qu'il puisse recharger son kwami mais la situation avait changé quand Antibug avait capturé Tear et neutralisé son partenaire en le ligotant puis en le suspendant au dessus du vide.

Il avait été contraint de le libérer pendant que Tikki récupérait des forces, faisant son possible pour ne pas être vu, puis une fois redevenu Ladybug, ils avaient pu aller combattre ensemble Antibug et le vaincre.

Suite à cela, Luke était devenu étrangement pensif et, dès que Tear était dans les parages, il perdait tous ses moyens, probablement parce qu'il avait vu les enregistrements des caméras du palace appartenant à sa famille et ce qu'il avait fait durant la période où il était sous l'emprise de Papillon. Le bon côté, c'était qu'il était devenu supportable depuis ce jour-là.

Aujourd'hui, c'était samedi et c'était affluence au café de la Corneille. Yuri donnait un coup de main à Raven pour servir les clients et aussi pour refaire quelques douceurs. Il termina de donner la commande à une femme visiblement pressée quand, en voyant qui était la prochaine personne à servir, il sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer.

—Bonjour Yuri, lui lança Flynn en arrivant au comptoir en compagnie de Tear et de Judith. J'espère qu'on ne dérange pas.

—Non, pas du tout, fit le jeune homme sans trop réfléchir. C'est toujours comme ça le samedi donc je suis habitué.

—On dirait qu'aucune table n'est libre, constata celle qui tenait le Ladyblog en regardant la salle. La pause café ne va pas pouvoir se faire ici.

—Ce n'est pas grave, déclara Tear avec un léger sourire. Vous m'avez déjà bien aidée tous les deux.

—De quoi vous parlez au juste ?

Certes, il aurait pu rester silencieux et admirer le beau sourire du blond en face de lui mais il travaillait et appréciait peu d'être en dehors de cette conversation. De plus, il était obligé d'admettre qu'il ressentait une pointe de jalousie envers sa nouvelle camarade car elle et Flynn étaient souvent vus ensemble, ce qui alimentait quelques rumeurs comme quoi ils formeraient un couple.

—Notre chère Tear se cherchait une activité à faire une fois par semaine, expliqua Judith en jetant un coup d'œil à une alerte qu'elle venait de recevoir. Comme elle avait fait du chant quand elle était plus jeune, Flynn et moi avons proposé de l'aider à trouver un professeur.

—Malheureusement, c'était un peu tard pour s'inscrire, fit la concerné avec une pointe de regret. Heureusement, le professeur de piano de Flynn connaît quelqu'un qui serait d'accord pour me prendre dans son cours en milieu d'année.

—Je peux t'y emmener si tu veux, proposa le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or. Mon garde de corps va venir me chercher de toute manière.

Honnêtement, Yuri aurait aimé qu'elle dise non mais ce ne fut pas le cas, surtout que, de toute manière, il était occupé donc cela ne servait à rien qu'ils restent au café. Ce fut donc avec déception qu'il les vit partir, le laissant seul avec sa meilleure amie.

—Je te sens en pleine détresse, dit-elle en passant derrière le comptoir. Serais-tu contrarié que notre séduisant blond aux yeux bleus traîne avec notre nouvelle amie ?

—Techniquement parlant, Tear et moi ne sommes que de simples camarades de classe, déclara-t-il en préparant un café latté pour un client. Et tous deux sont assez grands pour faire ce qu'ils veulent…

—J'en conclus que tu penses toi aussi qu'ils sont en couple.

A cette remarque, le jeune homme renversa accidentellement le contenu du gobelet sur ses pieds et, en grognant, il dut tout recommencer du début – il cessa vite de râler quand il sentit que Tikki le pinçait afin qu'il ne perde pas son sang-froid bêtement.

—Je les aie observés tu sais, poursuivit Judith en se servant un jus de pomme. Personnellement, je les crois juste bons amis.

—C'est pas vraiment l'avis de l'ensemble du lycée, dit-il en donnant sa consommation à sa cliente.

—Et ça va t'arrêter ? Tu n'as même pas essayé de l'inviter à un rencard !

—Parce qu'il m'est arrivé une catastrophe à chaque fois que j'ai tenté ! Sérieux Judy, je commence vraiment à penser que ça restera un simple fantasme.

Encore une fois, il en était à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'un être cosmique puisse ne pas vouloir qu'il ait une chance avec Flynn. Il se disait assez souvent qu'il devait faire une croix sur lui mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire car dès qu'il voyait le sourire de ce satané blond, il en retombait immédiatement amoureux ! Ca le rendait dingue…

Yuri passa au client suivant… et faillit faire une attaque en voyant cette tignasse d'un rouge flamboyant entrer au café : que foutait Luke ici et surtout, qu'avait-il fait à ses cheveux ? Un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie lui confirma qu'elle était aussi stupéfaite que lui.

—Bonjour, fit le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais avec méfiance quand son vieil ennemi vint devant le comptoir. Que désirez-vous ?

—Je viens juste pour m'excuser, déclara le rouquin sous les regards interloqués de ses deux camarades. J'ai été un vrai crétin et je sais que ça ne suffira jamais à me faire pardonner…

—Tu m'as coupé les cheveux quand on était en sixième, collé mes baskets au sol en cinquième, fais courir le bruit que je faisais encore pipi au lit en quatrième…

—Pour tout ça, je suis vraiment désolé ! s'exclama vivement Luke, les joues légèrement rougies. D'ailleurs, je peux te rembourser certains trucs s'il le faut…

—Je n'accepterai pas d'argent de ta part.

Sincèrement, Yuri avait de légers doutes sur cette soudaine envie de rédemption chez son camarade. Soit il avait été enlevé par des extraterrestres et remplacé par l'un d'eux, soit il avait vraiment été plus chamboulé par son akumatisation qu'il ne l'avait pensé au départ. Dans tous les cas, il n'était pas prêt à faire la paix avec lui.

—C'est déjà bien que tu sois venu t'excuser, dit Judith à Luke. Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ?

—J'étais juste venu pour ça, répondit le rouquin avec une certaine gêne. Si vous voulez que je vous aide pour quelque chose un jour…

—J'avais justement une question en tête, coupa brusquement la jeune femme, empêchant Yuri de sortir une réplique acide. Je sais que Natalia est une amie de Flynn mais je n'ai jamais vraiment compris si tu étais toi aussi un vieil ami à lui.

—Flynn ? On a toujours été de vagues connaissances lui et moi, jamais plus. Par contre, c'est son cousin de Lyon avec qui j'avais bien sympathisé un été. Ils se ressemblent énormément tous les deux mais ils n'ont pas vraiment le même caractère.

Cette information avait légèrement piqué son intérêt mais où voulait en venir Judith au juste ?

Luke sortit son téléphone et, après avoir passé une bonne vingtaine de secondes à chercher quelque chose, il tourna l'écran vers eux pour leur montrer une photo de lui avec un garçon qui, excepté les yeux verts, était une copie conforme de Flynn ! C'était à croire qu'ils étaient des jumeaux.

—On s'envoie des messages de temps en temps Guy et moi, poursuivit le rouquin en rangeant son smartphone. Je lui ai raconté en détail ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour… et il m'a bien encouragé quand je lui ai dit que je voulais essayer de réparer mes bourdes.

—Et je présume que tu lui as aussi demandé quelques conseils par rapport à la fille qui t'a tapé dans l'œil, lança Judith avec une pointe de malice.

Cette fois-ci, la couleur du visage de Luke devint la même que celle de ses cheveux en à peine une seconde, faisant comprendre à Yuri ce que cherchait sa meilleure amie : vérifier ses intuitions. Manifestement, l'hypothèse qu'elle lui avait formulée en classe comme quoi le fils du maire en pinçait pour Tear était fondée mais vu qu'elle passait une bonne partie de son temps avec Flynn, de fortes chances que ce soit perdu d'avance.

—Dommage qu'elle ait des vues sur un autre, lâcha celui aux cheveux de jais en se détournant de la conversation pour attraper un plateau. Vous m'excuserez…

—Comment ça ? questionna Luke, n'ayant apparemment pas compris qui était sous-entendu.

—Il parle du fait qu'elle et Flynn sont très proches, traduisit Judith. Beaucoup au lycée pensent qu'ils sont en couple.

—Ca m'étonnerait, répliqua le rouquin en retenant difficilement un rire. C'est absolument pas possible qu'ils sortent ensemble !

—Pourquoi donc ?

—Parce que vu la vitesse à laquelle Natalia a cessé d'essayer de le draguer alors qu'il était certainement célibataire, un seul truc a pu arrêter une tête de mule comme elle : Flynn doit être gay.

Ces quatre mots firent lâcher le plateau chargé de vaisselle que Yuri tenant entre ses mains, provoquant un grand bruit dans la salle qui attira l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. Rouge de honte, il se hâta de ramasser ce qui était tombé et qui ne s'était pas brisé pour y poser en lieu sûr avant d'aller chercher de quoi nettoyer les dégâts… le tout en se traitant mentalement de sombre crétin car il avait été jaloux de Tear pour rien. Depuis le départ, Flynn avait peut-être les mêmes préférences que lui et il avait été incapable de s'en rendre compte ou de le mentionner devant lui.

-§-

S'il y avait bien une chose que Flynn avait comprise en traînant avec Tear, c'était qu'elle savait qui était vraiment Ladybug mais qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de lui communiquer cette information. Elle lui avait certifié qu'il avait toutes ses chances avec son partenaire justicier et ce, même s'il se faisait rejeter à chaque fois. Comment pouvait-elle en être aussi certaine ?

Une fois que la jeune femme ait pu s'inscrire pour des cours de chant, ils montèrent dans la voiture qui les attendait.

—Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ? demanda-t-il à sa camarade. Je peux te proposer d'aller boire quelque chose au café de la Corneille si tu veux.

—C'est une bonne idée, approuva Tear en caressant discrètement la tête de son kwami qui se cachait dans son sac à main. Cependant, je n'ai pas envie de déranger Yuri plus que de rigueur.

—J'admets que c'est dommage qu'il soit débordé aujourd'hui. On aurait pu faire une sortie en groupe.

—Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait apprécié que je vienne.

Cette remarque intrigua Flynn qui regarda la jeune femme avec un sourcil haussé. Seulement, celle-ci ne développa pas plus sa phrase et, qui plus est, il entendait Plagg ricaner, ce qui lui laissait penser que quelque chose lui avait échappé et qu'un petit interrogatoire de son kwami serait de rigueur… même si celui-ci allait très certainement tout nier en bloc.

Une sonnerie retentit et Tear regarda l'écran de son téléphone en fronçant le nez, visiblement peu ravie de voir le numéro affiché. Elle décroché, parla moins d'une minute avec son interlocuteur puis raccrocha, l'air contrariée.

—Mon frère, dit-elle en rangeant son téléphone sous le regard inquiet de son kwami. Il aimerait que je rentre un peu plus tôt car il a une soirée de libre. Il aimerait que nous la passions ensemble.

—Dans ce cas, je vais te déposer chez toi, proposa Flynn à son amie. Ca n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter de voir ton frère.

—C'est surtout que ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

Après avoir indiqué l'adresse au chauffeur, ils passèrent plusieurs minutes silencieuses dans le trafic parisien avant d'arriver à destination. Le jeune homme n'avait pas tenté d'engager la conversation, sentant que la jeune femme n'était plus d'humeur à bavarder, et s'était plutôt intéressé au Ladyblog que Judith avait mis à jour dernièrement.

Le dernier article en date résumait ses hypothèses et ses découvertes sur le héros coccinelle, l'une des plus pertinentes restant ce livre d'histoire qu'avait un jour fait tomber Ladybug et qui prouvait qu'il était au lycée. Il se souvint que la journaliste en herbe lui avait précisé verbalement qu'après enquête, le livre en question n'étant utilisé que dans le lycée Bernard d'Andrésy mais elle n'avait pas précisé cette information sur son blog car elle n'en avait pas vraiment eu le temps – il fallait dire que se faire capturer par un akuma qui voulait vous sacrifier pour ressusciter une ancienne reine d'Egypte était plus que suffisant pour faire oublier certaines petites choses à n'importe qui. Plagg s'était moqué de lui quand il avait supposé que son partenaire et lui pouvaient aller en cours dans le même établissement mais maintenant qu'il se souvenait de cette information…

Avec les suppositions de Judith ainsi que ce qu'il savait lui, Flynn se mit à assembler les pièces du puzzle qu'il avait mis de côté depuis quelques temps. Ladybug avait certainement entre quinze et dix-huit ans, mesurait environ un mètre quatre-vingt, avait les cheveux longs et portait des boucles d'oreilles. Peu de garçons correspondaient à ce signalement, surtout qu'il n'était pas impossible que son partenaire ait des origines asiatiques, ce qui réduisait encore plus les suspects potentiels.

Puis soudain, une image lui revint en tête : le jour où il avait aidé Yuri avec le chat et que celui-ci s'était rapidement fait une queue de cheval très similaire à celle qu'arborait Ladybug.

Son camarade de classe faisait la même taille que lui, avait les yeux gris, de longs cheveux de jais et une peau claire. De plus, il était peut-être orphelin et possédait un prénom russe mais il l'avait déjà entendu dire à Judith qu'il avait de lointains parents vivant à Hong Kong et qu'il avait préféré rester avec Raven à Paris car c'était là qu'était ses amis. Il n'était pas certain de l'avoir vu avec des boucles d'oreilles mais avec le style vestimentaire un peu rock qu'il arborait, il était certain qu'elles passeraient totalement inaperçues. Enfin, il collectionnait les retards et il avait entendu Natalia l'engueuler sur ce sujet.

Tout cela ainsi que Tear qui lui avait déjà dit une ou deux fois qu'elle les trouvait mignons ensemble tendait à lui confirmer que Yuri et Ladybug n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne.

Cela soulevait donc une question que Flynn n'avait pas pensé à poser à sa camarade et qu'il serait bon de lui soumettre maintenant qu'ils étaient devant son immeuble et qu'ils pouvaient être hors de portée d'oreilles indiscrètes. Il descendit de voiture avec elle et, une fois dans le hall d'entrée vide, il profita de l'occasion…

—Dis-moi, comment as-tu deviné qui était Chat Noir ? demanda-t-il quand elle ouvrit la boite aux lettres. Je suis assez surpris que tu ais trouvé en à peine une heure…

—En réalité, je suivais le Ladyblog depuis un moment déjà, répondit Tear en se tournant vers lui. Quand j'ai déménagé pour vivre avec mon frère et que je t'ai vu, je trouvais que tu ressemblais aux photos que j'avais vu mais c'est quand j'ai noté que tu avais une bague que j'ai eu des soupçons. Après, il y avait un cas d'urgence donc j'ai tenté un coup de bluff et ça a payé.

—Donc tu n'es pas certaine non plus pour Ladybug.

—Faux. Lui, il était extrêmement facile à repérer car son attitude ne change que très peu quand il est en civil, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Seulement, certains traits de sa personnalité sont peu visibles quand il n'est pas transformé car je pense qu'il n'a pas l'occasion de les mettre en action.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Yuri et Ladybug étaient tous deux assez sarcastiques par moments. Ils avaient aussi les mêmes sourires, allant de celui du vainqueur d'un combat à une expression taquine qui, à chaque fois que Flynn en était témoin, lui donnait l'envie furieuse de l'embrasser. Son préféré restait le plus difficile à saisir, celui qu'il lui dissimulait parfois lors des combats pour ne pas lui montrer qu'il était content de savoir qu'il allait bien.

—Tu as des soupçons sur quelqu'un en particulier ? demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

—Par respect pour lui, je ne te dirai pas sur lui, répondit-il de la même manière. Dans tous les cas, merci pour tout.

—Ce n'est rien. C'est ma manière de m'excuser pour avoir manqué de prudence face au dernier akuma.

Il le savait, Tear avait honte d'avoir été capturée par Antibug alors qu'elle venait de réussir à passer le barrage de police autour du Grand Paris. Elle n'avait pas pu y venir en Volpina à cause d'une obligation personnelle et pensait profiter des cuisines du palace pour recharger son kwami. Seulement, Antibug l'avait vue entrer alors qu'il essayait d'attirer Ladybug et elle s'était retrouvée prise en otage dans une des chambres du palace. Par chance, cela avait permis au héros coccinelle de libérer Chat Noir et d'avoir un peu plus de temps pour régénérer son kwami.

Flynn souhaita une bonne soirée à son amie puis retourna à sa voiture. Il vérifia d'abord son téléphone, constatant qu'il n'avait pas eu de message de son père ou de son assistante, puis demanda à son chauffeur de le déposer au café de la Corneille.

A cette heure-ci, il devrait y avoir moins de monde.

-§-

Le vieux n'avait pas été enchanté de voir de la vaisselle cassée mais content de constater qu'il n'y avait rien eu d'autre. Cependant, pour la peine, Yuri avait dû aller faire les courses pour le week-end et, un samedi, c'était l'enfer. La corvée de cuisine allait être un plaisir à côté de ça.

—Tu as prévu de préparer quoi pour ce soir ? lui demanda Tikki quand ils furent à l'abri des regards.

—J'ai vu une recette de veau à la tomate sur Internet donc je pense l'essayer, répondit-il en désignant le sac où se trouvait la viande qu'il avait achetée. Autrement, j'ai de quoi faire une salade piémontaise ou des tomates mozzarella. J'ai pas l'intention de me casser la tête.

—Une salade piémontaise ? Comment tu la fais ?

—Tomates, jambon, œufs durs, pommes de terre, cornichons et mayonnaise. Pas très diététique j'avoue. Pour ça que j'ai pris de la mozzarella au cas où le vieux veut un truc plus léger.

Pour deux jours et avec ce qu'il restait dans le frigo, il savait que ce serait suffisant. Qui plus est, au cas où, il avait pris un paquet de cookies pour son kwami dans l'éventualité où il n'aurait pas l'occasion d'en refaire.

Yuri tourna au coin de la rue et, au loin, il aperçu une voiture gris métallisé qu'il reconnaissait comme était celle du chauffeur de Flynn et qui était arrêtée devant le café. Alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là, le véhicule démarra et s'éloigna. Intrigué, il continua son chemin et passa la porte alors que son aîné était en train de nettoyer une table vide.

—T'arrives trente secondes trop tard gamin, fit Raven en revenant au comptoir. Ton ami blond était passé te voir mais comme t'étais parti faire les courses…

—Il a dit un truc en particulier ? demanda le jeune homme avec une pointe d'espoir.

Le signe de tête négatif de son tuteur fut une petite déception mais de toute manière, il reverrait Flynn au lycée lundi. Yuri alla donc ranger les courses et s'attaquer à préparer le repas du soir. Rien d'autre de notable se produisit ensuite et, comme souvent, il alla aider son aîné pour fermer, ils mangèrent ensemble puis le jeune homme fit la vaisselle avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Comme c'était samedi, il en profitait généralement pour regarder un film ou jouer à un jeu afin de se détendre un peu mais avant ça, il jeta un œil au Ladyblog et son regard fut attiré sur un article où Judith parlait de Volpina.

—Quand j'y repense, même si elle est de notre côté, je trouve qu'elle est arrivée un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe, dit-il en regardant la seule photo que sa meilleure amie avait réussi à prendre de l'héroïne renarde. En plus, j'avoue que je me demande encore pourquoi elle n'a pas pu nous aider face à Antibug alors qu'il n'était pas très difficile à rouler.

—Elle avait peut-être des obligations personnelles, lui suggéra Tikki, l'air un peu soucieux. Cela t'es déjà arrivé d'être en retard car tu étais coincé.

—C'est vrai mais j'ai beau faire des efforts, un truc me dérange chez cette fille. Elle sort de nulle part et le chat de gouttière lui fait confiance les yeux fermés !

—Tu es certain que tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux ?

A cette remarque, Yuri grinça un peu des dents, sachant pertinemment que son kwami avait raison. La complicité entre ces deux-là l'agaçait, même si Volpina était manifestement plus qu'honnête envers eux malgré l'animal auquel elle était associée. Depuis son arrivée, il avait l'impression que son duo avec Chat Noir avait été cassé et le fait qu'il les trouvait souvent à discuter ensemble avant d'aller patrouiller le…

Pourquoi avait-il l'étrange impression de passer à côté de quelque chose ? Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, se remémorant leurs échanges entre eux et le premier jour où elle était arrivée… et réalisa qu'une autre personne de son entourage avait elle aussi débarqué brutalement dans sa vie : Tear Grants.

Normalement, il mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas chercher à connaître l'identité secrète de son partenaire ou à laisser filtrer des informations susceptibles de le trahir mais là, des vérifications s'imposaient s'il voulait avoir l'esprit tranquille.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques au juste ? lui demanda Tikki en le voyant fouiller dans les photos du Ladyblog.

—Je confirme mes soupçons sur qui je pense être Volpina, répondit Yuri en sélectionnant les meilleures photos de Chat Noir qu'il trouvait. Et accessoirement, j'ai décidé de suivre tes conseils et de m'intéresser un peu plus à mon partenaire.

—Ne me dis pas que…

—Je ne cherche pas spécialement à savoir qui se cache sous le masque. Juste à rassembler le peu que je connais le concernant. Pour miss flutiste, je suis certain de qui elle est : Tear.

Le costume de Chat Noir en dévoilait à la fois beaucoup et pas assez. S'il se basait uniquement sur le physique, le héros en noir et lui étaient de même taille, très bien proportionné, blond et, peut-être, les yeux bleus mais ce n'était pas un critère à retenir à cause du masque. Après, il y avait quelques détails qu'il était le seul à connaître sur son co-équipier : il était gay, bon en physique-chimie pour réussir à lui expliquer avec aisance les cours d'un sadique comme le prof Curtiss, et il savait déjà que Volpina était de leur coté car il connaissait son nom…

Yuri réalisa soudain que les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtaient plus facilement qu'il ne l'avait prévu… et il ne put s'empêcher d'aller vérifier le terrible doute qui venait de le saisir en ouvrant une page sur un site de mode qui publiait des photos de mannequins… dont celles de Flynn quand il posait pour son père.

Une comparaison des postures, de la manière de sourire devant une caméra ou un appareil photo, des détails physiques…

Le souvenir de ce jour pluvieux où son camarade lui avait tendu son parapluie avec une expression qui lui avait coupé le souffle et de l'éclat de rire qui lui avait échappé quand l'objet s'était accidentellement refermé sur lui revint en sa mémoire… et il se souvint que Chat Noir avait déjà eu ce genre d'attitude envers lui à leurs débuts quand il avait déclaré qu'il n'était peut-être pas fait pour être un héros.

Tous les deux avaient le même sourire capable d'éclairer les plus noires ténèbres… et depuis le début, ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne.

* * *

… Comment ça il manque quelque chose ? Vous voulez la suite ? Ah ben elle viendra… quand la saison 2 de Miraculous sera finie.


End file.
